Bleach Chronicles: Shadows and the Bee
by Anti-Disney
Summary: A rewrite by the same title, Ocs but not Godlike, dont like dont read, please review as always and tell me what i'm doing wrong if so. The main characters are Tadashi Takeshi, Lieutenant of Squad Two, Soifon, and Saburo Takeshi, Third Seat of Squad Four.
1. Bleach Chronicles: Turmoil!

"What the hell do you mean Renji?"

Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad Six under Byakuya Kuchiki, stood silent under his fellow Lieutenant's anger. The killing intent that was thrown his way made even him shudder with fear. His other Lieutenants stood around him, some with disapproving gazes and Renji found himself hating his Captain's orders. To him, betraying a friend was one of the worst sins, and he had done so without moral question.

The Lieutenant yelling at him, Squad Two's infamous Humble Devil stood tall with his spiritual pressure leaking off him in an almost uncontrollable rate. It was common knowledge that this Lieutenant would do anything for his friends, and in one occasion, kill for his friends. So when he started letting his killer intent be known Renji felt afraid, not by the fact that he would kill him but by the blatant look of disappointment in his eyes.

Renji was used to that look. Every memory of him stealing food from the richer districts in Rukongai with his three friends involved the people around them looking on with pity and disappointment. And lately when he went to The World of the Living to capture Rukia for treason due to her transfer of powers. She had given him a look of disappointment then too, one that hurt way more than the one Squad Two's Lieutenant could ever give.

"I'll say it one more time. Rukia Kuchiki, unseated officer of Squad Thirteen has been charged with breaking sacred laws, the evidence being her lack of reiatsu and the soul reaper she had with her." Renji spoke, his voice flat and emotionless.

"She's your friend Renji! Aren't you going to do something?"

Squad Five's Lieutenant Momo Hinamori gathered her courage and spoke in a soft voice but her usual caring smile was gone, "Tadashi, maybe Renji has his reasons." Squad Two Lieutenant Tadashi Takeshi looked at her like a deer caught in headlights. "Besides, what could we do anyways? We're Lieutenants so we don't have nearly enough sway to save Rukia."

Tadashi swept his hand out, like he was cutting air, "I do not care! Rukia is my friend, my little sister! I would do-" "She came on her own free will."

Tadashi froze and every eye went to Renji who stood in the middle of the Lieutenant meeting hall, which to tell the truth was a 10 x 10 room with sliding doors on every wall.

"Say that again Renji." Shuhei Hisagi said. Hisagi was a tallish man, one of the oldest Lieutenants around these days except the Lieutenant of Squad One, Chojiro Sasakibe.

Renji looked to the floor at his feet, "When Captain Kuchiki and I arrived there was an orange haired teen with her, it was assumed that she transferred her reiatsu to him, the reason is unknown. When we ordered her to come with us that boy stepped in. He was strong for someone not trained all that well. He carried around a zanpakuto the size of his body in its sealed state. In fact we fought, he was losing but out of nowhere he got this burst of energy and he almost won. But after the Captain stepped in he was dying, after that Rukia came with us, probably trying to save him or something."

Tadashi supposed that sounded like the Rukia he knew but he didn't want to believe it. She was just supposed to check out Karakura town, not transferring her powers! So with nothing to say he turned and walked out the door. Momo and Hisagi following him.

Renji sighed and left as well, no one followed him. The other Lieutenants just stood in silence.

"Tadashi wait up!" Tadashi stopped in his tracks, his shoulder length dark red hair covering his eyes. Momo stopped behind him, putting her small hands on his broad shoulders. It looked funny really. She stood at 4'11 and had a small, thin frame that showed her young age, she was less than 200 years old after all. Tadashi on the other hand was 6'1 with a strong thin frame. He had muscle but not too much and not too little. So in fact Momo had to stand on her toes to reach his shoulders.

Tadashi turned his head slightly, indicating he was waiting for her to say something.

Momo took her hand away, composing herself as Hisagi stopped behind her then sending him a smile, "Look Tadashi I know Rukia means a lot, I mean you're practically a father figure to her! You were the one to find her and bring her to the Academy! In fact she-" "He gets it Momo."

Hisagi put her hand on Momo's head, ruffling her hair and making some fall out of her bun, she glared up at him and stuck her tongue out but he didn't notice, "What she means is that Rukia loves you like a father and she doesn't blame you."

Tadashi nodded and shrugged his shoulders, making his Nodachi Zanpakuto (A/N pretty much means long zanpakuto) that was strapped to his back move slightly. With nothing more to say Hisagi shunpoed away, most likely to go to the Squad Nine Barracks.

Tadashi started walking away, Momo walking next to him while she fixed her hair. She huffed in annoyance as she blew a lock of hair out of her eyes, "That man! He always messes up my beautiful hair!" She finally got it fixed and smiled in satisfaction. But a new hand bumped her head and sent the cap she had for her bun on the floor, sending her hair cascading down her back.

She screamed in annoyance and hit the person who caused it, sending him to the floor. She froze when she saw him, blood flowing from his seemingly broken nose.

Tadashi turned and sent the person a small wave, "Hey Toshiro."

"Its Captain Hitsugaya! AND WHAT THE HELL MOMO?" Momo shrieked and shunpoed away.

Hitsugaya growled at her retreating figure and turned to Tadashi. "Lieutenant Takeshi, Soifon is looking for you, said you'd know where to meet her." Tadashi nodded and Hitsugaya waved a goodbye before walking down the road towards his barracks.

Tadashi slumped and shunpoed away himself, heading towards his barracks.

* * *

><p>Saburo hit himself in the head with the hilt of his zanpakuto, sending waves of pain and leaving a small rectangular red mark. His zanpakuto was 3.4 feet long; the guard was one silver lightning bolt with the blade sprouting from the middle where it started to jag, the hilt was silver with red diamonds on both sides. As he continued hitting himself with the hilt he received several weird looks from everyone around him.<p>

_**Who do you think I am? I am Ginrairyu, one of the oldest dragons and you're treating me like some common object!**_

"Shuddup."

"Excuse me third seat Takeshi?" Said an overly sweet voice that sent a chill up his and everyone's spine.

Saburo looked up at his captain. Her eyes glued to his and not in a good way either.

Saburo jumped out of his seat and bowed hastily, "I am sorry Captain Unohana, I was not talking to you!"

Unohana smiled at him and patted his head, making Saburo smile, "Then who were you talking to, Saburo?"

Saburo glared at the zanpakuto on his desk, "My stupid zanpakuto! He would let me take a nap so I hit my head with his hilt; I bet that made you shut up!" He yelled the last part dramatically while pointing at his zanpakuto with an evil gleam in his hazel eyes. Unohana reframed from sweat dropping and patted his head one more time before walking away, muttering about weird kids these days.

Saburo watched her walk away before looking out the window next to his desk, the sunlight gleaming and forcing him to squint, "I wish it was that way Ginrairyu but…I hope I'm wrong with my suspicions."

* * *

><p>Momo Hinamori landed on a balcony, inside an area closed off that said "Squad Five Barracks", and panted, trying to get her breath back.<p>

"Running from Captain Hitsugaya again, Hinamori?" Momo looked up and beamed.

"Captain, Third Seat Ichirou!"

"Hello Lieutenant Hinamori." Her Captain Aizen said in his soft voice. Third Seat Ichirou smiled at her, his long brown hair reaching his mid back. He wore the standard shinigami uniform except he had no sleeves and showing off his scarred arms. He held his zanpakuto on his left hip; it was the same size as Tadashi's, 5.5 feet long. His zanpakuto was mere centimeters from dragging across the ground.

In Momo's eyes seeing both Captain Aizen and Ichirou smiling at her while she was panting and out of breath sent chills throughout her body. Out of all of seireitei there were several sought after men. There was Captain Aizen, Captain Ukitake, Captain Shunsui, Hisagi, Tadashi Takeshi, and Ichirou Takeshi. When she went on Girl's Night Out she was asked how it was being in the same squad as two of the hottest guys, her response was a smile.

Although if you asked her she would say that she rarely thought of them as such, saying that she barely even thought of Aizen that way let alone Ichirou. Besides, his younger brother Tadashi was hotter, in her opinions at least.

"Lieutenant Hinamori, you're getting red again." She let out an "eep" and ran down the hallway.

Aizen regarded her, pushing his glasses back in place before walking away with Ichirou.

"Hey Ichirou!" Both of them sighed under their breaths and put up fake smiles and turned to see Hinamori calling to them.

"Hey Ichirou, any word on your father?"

Ichirou smiled sadly, "Not yet but Squad Six is still working on it!" Hinamori nodded and sent him a sympathetic smile before walking to her room.

They both started walking again, neither one seemed wanting to talk. After they left the Squad Barracks Aizen turned to Ichirou, "Do they suspect anything?"

Ichirou continued walking, thinking to himself, "My youngest brother does, Saburo Takeshi Third Seat of Squad Four, so far my younger brother Tadashi Takeshi Lieutenant of Squad Two thinks I've been acting different. No one else does. Though I do believe that Captain Soifon has been keeping tabs on me if her Omnitsukido following me has been any indentation."

Aizen nodded before disappearing in a shunpo leaving Ichirou alone in his thoughts.

_"Bastard child! How dare you attack me!"_

_"I should've killed you in your crib! To think that Aizen would betray me by using my own son! No matter I'll kill you both!"_

_Hazel eyes met black ones, blood dripping down his face as he held the brutal gash that adjourned his cheek, "To think your this strong…but your younger brother is stronger. Reaching Lieutenant before you."_

_Hazel eyes gazed into the storm clouds lifelessly as a zanpakuto was torn out of his agape mouth. His body adjourned several deep gashes and he was missing his right hand and the lower half of his left leg. His oldest son stood above him, a loud laugh filling the air._

Outwardly Ichirou laughed freely, scarring several other soul reapers.

* * *

><p>Tadashi walked through his Squad Barracks, the floor under him heating his feet through his tabi socks. He left his waraji by the door like his Captain. Although there was that one time when the AC above the automatic door blew away his waraji…<p>

In truth Captain Soifon and he hated the automatic door and the heated doors but the AC was awesome no matter what. There were rumors among Captains and Lieutenants that Soifon bought the adjustments because of her idol but the truth was that the Captain that stood in for Yourichi was a sloth of a man and had his third seat Omaeda but them…Kami how he hated those two.

He passed by several Squad Two shinigami, saying hello and nodding, and before he knew it he was in the forest area of Squad Two. Squad Two had the second biggest Barrack in all of the Gotei 13, behind Squad One. The Squad Two forest acted as an alarm system in a couple ways. You wouldn't know it but there were several Omnitsukido hidden in the shadows of the trees. But there was one area in the forest where there was no one there to watch. The area was a small clearing, the only one in the forest besides the dirt road, with snowdrop flowers. Although the flower insignia for Squad Two was the pasque flower was Soifon's favorite was the snowdrop flowers. Snowdrop flowers meant Hope, something Soifon had a lot of. Soifon herself planted the flowers there with her mentor Yourichi and since then it was her special spot. She only trusted two people with it, Yourichi and himself.

Tadashi had met Soifon 100 years ago, after her mentor ran away without telling her. She was found crying in the rain on a hill in West Rukongai, about to jump off. Tadashi had grabbed her before she fully fell and screamed at her, telling her she was a moronic girl. And after that they became friends, never keeping secrets. And it was due to her that Tadashi was as strong as he was today and vice versa. When Soifon wanted to learn Bankai she went to him…and after one year and eleven months she finally learned it.

He was broken from his thoughts when a small pebble hit his forehead. His eyes widened when he saw his Captain sitting on the grass, her legs to her side and sitting on her butt. Tadashi usually would have smiled but when he saw her face he didn't. Her eyes more watery that usual and she was nibbling on her lips. Tadashi laid down next to her, laying his head on his hands after he took off his zanpakuto.

Soifon picked a flower and stared at it then started, "The captains had a meeting today."

Tadashi nodded, "As did the Lieutenants. Lieutenant Abarai told us something troublesome."

"I figured as much…I'm sorry Tadashi."

"Don't be. You're not the one who kidnapped her."

Soifon laid down, the flower twirling in her hands, "Yeah I know. Apparently there has been some Ryoka trying to get in Seireitei. Captain Gin injured one, an orange haired shinigami with a gigantic zanpakuto as big as himself. We don't know what they want yet but with Rukia being captured their most likely more than a coincidence."

Tadashi nodded, "Yeah…what are we going to do now Soi?"

"I don't know…it has been decided that Rukia will be executed…using the Sokyoku."

Tadashi felt his stomach plummet. Sokyoku, the halberd that held the power of million zanpakuto, able to vaporize even a soul. That was going to be used on Rukia, his little sister and sometimes like a daughter.

"When?" The word was void and Soifon cringed inwardly from the sound.

"Fourteen days time, Captains and Lieutenants are required to attend."

Tadashi clenched his fists, pulling out some grass, "Bastard Old Man!"

Even Soifon, who was centered on loyalty, couldn't help but agree…she didn't want to kill her lil sister.

Soifon reached out towards him, his eyes were closed shut and his body tensed. She was inches away from his cheek, her eyes wide and a red hue on her cheeks, she could feel her fingernails brushing against him softly, like a ghost.

"Ta..." "Captain Soifon!"

Soifon drew back quickly and jumped to her feet, Tadashi's hazel eyes following her as she did so, "You okay, Captain?"

Soifon sent Tadashi a small glance before shunpoing away. Tadashi sighed and followed after a second of composing himself. When he found her she was receiving information from a messenger. He landed behind her with a soft thump, his zanpakuto back on his back.

"Lieutenant Takeshi, you have been called as well, there is a meeting in three days at noon in Squad One. Be on time." And with that he was gone.

Soifon sighed before walking down the clearing, Tadashi following her as always. They stopped walking once they got to her office and before she opened the door she turned to him.

"Rukia is currently being held in the Squad Six Prison Cells. Only Captains and Squad six Lieutenants are allowed. I trust that you'll be unseen."

He was gone before the sentence was over, showing the speed that the leader of the Patrol Corps and Detention Unit should have.

Soifon smiled lightly before she saw the paperwork littering her desk. Soifon refrained from screaming out in frustration.

* * *

><p>'Is everything ready?"<p>

"Yes Lord Aizen. The Ryoka helped us push things a long in fact. Now the only people who even have a chance to stop us are Captain Commander Yamamoto, Captains Shunsui and Ukitake, maybe even Tadashi Takeshi."

One of the men, a tall brown haired man with black eyes, spoke up from his seat next to Aizen, "How is Tadashi a problem?"

"He is very attached to the girl Rukia so at the time he is a variable. With all that's going on we can kill him and chalk it up to the Ryoka." A man with a Cheshire grin said as he tossed his zanpakuto around in the air.

Aizen nodded and Kaname Tosen stood up from his crouched position in front of the three chairs, "Lord Aizen, I could do so easily. Please, allow me to end his life."

Aizen shook his head, "No, I'll have Gin do so. Whenever you want to is fine just make sure he's alone. Ichirou, I want you to kill your youngest brother as well, you must cut down those who hold you back." And with that said Ichirou left, Gin gleefully following.

Aizen smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Everything is going perfect…just perfect."


	2. Bleach Chronicles: Decisions!

The Captain and Lieutenant meetings were few in number. They had them once very month and so on. It was mostly due to the fact that the Lieutenants couldn't be trusted enough with the situation they had. Like the Ryoka for instance. If it wasn't the fact that a couple of the Captains thought that holding such information and then telling the squad members was just as easy has having a Lieutenant present. And not to mention that most of the Lieutenants, bar Renji Abarai and Matsumoto, were responsible and would be trusted with the information. So that's were Tadashi found himself, standing faithfully behind his Captain Soifon…playing rock paper scissors with anyone who would.

Captain Commander Yamamoto cleared his throat, ready to start the meeting. "Attention Captains and Lieutenants." Tadashi stopped playing against Third Seats Sentaro and Kiyone who acted as the Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen. "As you all know Kuchiki Rukia has been sentence with execution by the Sokyoku in eleven days. Her crimes against the Seireitei are the transfer of her shinigami powers to a boy in the world of the living. We cannot allow this treason against the sacred laws that the Central 46 laid down upon us to pass by unpunished. This is why Kuchiki Rukia will be seen as an example. She will be transferred to the Zenzaikyu in one hour by Squad Six's Lieutenant Abarai. Are there any questions?"

No one stepped forward, Tadashi tried but Soifon grabbed his arm, preventing him. Tadashi looked at her and she shook her head. He nodded and fell back in line. Seeing no one asking any questions Yamamoto continued.

"On to the next matter. The Ryoka incident that transpired three days past have been tied together with Kuchiki Rukia's execution. The shinigami sighted at the gate was described as an orange haired teen with a zanpakuto the size of his own body, from the shape of the zanpakuto it is likely to be in a permanent released state. Captain Gin has dealt with the situation at the West Gate, severing the Gatekeepers arm and injuring the shinigami."

He was interrupted by Captain Unohana, "He severed Jidanbo's arm? For what reason?"

Her question was directed towards Gin who kept his grin up, "Because he opened the gate for them to go through. If that happened every time he lost then Seireitei would be filled by now."

Unohana didn't reply but if you knew her well enough it was almost easy to see that she was mad at Gin.

Yamamoto spoke up, "Which brings us to the point of this meeting. As a Captain of the Gotei 13 you should have no trouble eliminating them and yet you let them free. Why is this?"

Gin chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, putting up a kind of nervous posture, "Sorry bout that, fingers slipped my bad." He ended his statement with more chuckles.

Yamamoto nodded, "Make sure that doesn't happen again." Gin nodded. "Then the meeting is adjourned." The Captains and Lieutenants started filling out, Soifon the last to start moving as she was the closest to the head Captain and she didn't want to have to push her way through the others. Tadashi caught site of Aizen talking to Gin in quiet whispers and the curious look that Hitsugaya gave them. Tadashi nudged Soifon and she looked at him questionably, he indicated with his head and she then in turn proceeded to eavesdrop on the conversation. In seconds the conversation was over and they both left the room. Soifon shrugged and left the room, Tadashi three steps behind.

* * *

><p>Renji was currently transferring Rukia to the Zenzaikyu now, as seen when Soifon and Tadashi were on their way to the Second Division Barracks. Without waiting Tadashi shunpoed, appearing in front of Rukia within a second showing just how fast he was.<p>

Rukia stiffened, feeling the sudden rush of air. Then beneath the cloth covering her head she let out a small smile, the only one she had in days, "Hello Tadashi."

Tadashi's response was predictable but it still made Renji sweat drop, "Rukia! Where have you been! You don't call or txt or even mail me anymore! I'm beginning to think you don't love your older brother!" Rukia chuckled dryly and Tadashi grew a concerned face, "You doing okay?"

Rukia chuckled again, "I'm being executed in eleven days Tadashi." She moved her head up, as if she could see through the cloth, "Thanks for always being with me." And after she said that the Kido Corps continued transferring her, Renji leading the way. Tadashi sighed and looked to Soifon who gave him a sympathetic look before shunpoing away. Tadashi looked towards the sky at that moment and watched the clouds for a few seconds before making his way to the Fifth Division.

* * *

><p>Renji had just finished talking with Captain Aizen. He had successfully transferred Rukia to the Zenzaikyu, informed her of the Ryoka and when he did he swore her face lit up, and right after Aizen had came to talk to him about her execution.<p>

Did he think it was right? No. Was it suspicious? Yes. But could he do anything to help her now? No. But the way Aizen had spoken just now left questions in his mind. A nagging thought in the back of his head was heard over and over again in his brain, saying one sentence that he knew not to be true.  
><em><br>Did Aizen have something to do with it?_

* * *

><p>Tadashi had just got done talking with his older brother Ichirou, asking him if any news on his dad had come up. Ichirou told him no but by the look in his eyes, eyes that only Tadashi could read; he knew that Ichirou knew something. And when he saw the look in his eyes he swore that Ichirou had stiffened and tensed, like he was ready to fight. Tadashi knew that fighting his own brother wouldn't end well. He may have been a lieutenant but he knew that, despite him lowering his reiatsu, Ichirou was strong. Crazy strong in fact. He was stronger that Lieutenant Hinamori that was for sure, the reason he wasn't lieutenant had to be a good one.<p>

Shaking his head from the thoughts he barely noticed a member of his division, from the Executive Militia as seen by his full black garb, shunpoing. He knew that the other shinigami couldn't see them but he could, him being the fastest Lieutenant. Without a second thought he shunpoed towards the leader, the one in front of the diamond formation they ran in with four members. He reappeared next to the leader, the leader jumping having not expecting that.

Tadashi kept their pace almost easily, "We don't have any missions at the moment. Brief me on the situation."

The leader, a woman named Matsuri, the only woman in the Executive Militia and current third seat quickly briefed him, "The Ryoka has invaded Seireitei from the sky somehow. Lady Soifon has commanded us to find the Ryoka and capture them for interrogation. We are currently heading towards the estimated landing spot of at least one perpetrator."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When the Ryoka hit the Sekkiseki Barrier they hit it in a spherical shape but when it broke free it split off into four separate beams of light. Captain Mayuri estimated their landing and Lady Soifon sent a group of the Executive Militia to apprehend them. She sent me to this one since she sensed it had more reiatsu than the others. But now that you're here I'm sure we can get them for sure." Even beneath the hood she wore he could tell that she was smiling.

Matsuri, beneath the hood and the full garb, wore the standard outfit of the shinigami. She had light blond hair with messy bangs, one on the bridge of her nose, and when she wasn't on a mission it was put in a ponytail by a red headband with a flower in it. The only part of her face showing was the area around her eyes and the eyes themselves. She had bright blue eyes, almost too bright really, and for such a cold job such as the Executive Militia she was always happy despite her losing her brother several years earlier. She had once said that if she ever becomes a lieutenant then she'll finally be able to die happy because the dream of being a lieutenant was a dream her brother had and she set out to complete that dream herself. In truth she had near lieutenant abilities, being able to keep up with him if he wasn't going full throttle and that was saying something. She had once beat Ikkaku in a fight, him being a lieutenant level.

Tadashi responded her statement with a smile and set his sights ahead. They were now near the Eleventh Squad Barracks, something that Tadashi found annoying because of the high chance that the Captain could screw things up. He sighed before his eyes widened, sensing the reiatsu in the air.

"Follow me!" Tadashi shunpoed again to the right, landing on the ground between two long walls and running swiftly when he landed. He heard two sets of footsteps on the other side of a wall to his left and stopped, bring his hands up to silence his comrades. He crouched low; putting his ear to the wall and hearing the footsteps go farther away. He motioned for three of his subordinates, Matsuri, Ken, and Lee, to jump the wall and attack. Usually in the Executive Militia they attacked from the back but since it was a special occasion he allowed them to fight however they wanted. Not to mention he figured the best thing to do was test the strongest one and deduce how to fight the others and who to send if they were weaker than someone weak. And for his comrades sake he hoped that the strongest Ryoka was weaker than them, he hated losing his friends.

He held up three fingers and flicked them to the right, the signal for the "go ahead". Matsuri, Ken, and Lee were gone in a flash, reappearing with Matsuri and Ken in front of the Ryoka and Lee behind. Tadashi and the other member jumped on the roof and crouched, reading to jump in if necessary.

Tadashi inspected the Ryoka and smiled, _An orange haired shinigami with a shikai as big as himself, obviously lieutenant class by his reiatsu but not fully trained if he can't lower it. But just from that I can tell why I the other lieutenants are worried. His companion is weak though, not even seated material. But he does look familiar…ah yes he's Ganju of the Ganju Gang in the Rukongai, the one with the pigs. Matsuri should have this handled._

Matsuri cleared her voice, "Ryoka, stand down or we will be forced to use deadly force! State your business here now or later during interrogation, your choice!"

The orange haired teen put his right hand on the hilt of his sword, "Not until I save Rukia!" Matsuri cocked an eyebrow and Tadashi's eyes widened.

Ganju smacked his head, "Idiot! You just told them why we're here! They'll probably have Rukia more guarded now!"

Matsuri just cleared her throat after the two started bickering, "Can we please hurry this along? I have things planned you know? Now your names will be nice, that way we know what to put on your graves."

Ganju shook his head frantically but the orange haired teen answered, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and yours?"

Matsuri bowed her head and took out her zanpakuto, a normal blade but a long red pole-like handle and a rounded off rectangular guard, "My name is Matsuri Kudo, Third Seat of Squad Two and Second of Command of the Executive Militia and Leader of the Reversal Counter Force."

Ken nodded his head, not speaking as he was told unlike Matsuri.

Ichigo weighed the situations before turning to Ganju, "I'll take Matsuri but I'll need you to do something about the other two." Ganju's eyes widened but he nodded. Ichigo turned back to Matsuri and pulled off his zanpakuto, the wrappings coming undone.

Matsuri reached up and took of her hood, pulling her hair into a ponytail. She noticed Ichigo's eyes widen, "What?"

Ichigo pointed dramatically, "Yo…you're a…a…"

"A what?"

"A girl!" Tadashi sweat dropped and Ken and Lee shook their heads.

Matsuri sweat dropped herself, rubbing her right temple with her free right hand, "You're telling me that I'm wearing skin tight black clothing and you couldn't tell I was a girl? I feel insulted!" She charged Ichigo, jumping in the air and raising her sword above her head. She let out a battle cry as she did so as well.

Ichigo jumped back as her zanpakuto crashed into the ground, breaking the concrete and raising a small cloud of dirt, "I don't look at a girl's chest lady! Excuse me for being a gentleman." He murmured the last part quietly.

Ganju raised his hand, "I did!"

Matsuri's eyes widened and she screamed, "Hentai!" She turned to Ken and Lee, "Sick him!" Ken and Lee did so, making Ganju turn and flee around the corner.

Tadashi sighed from his position and turned to the last member of the team, "Can you follow those three please?" The man nodded and was gone with a simple shunpo. Tadashi turned back to the fight going on in front of him, wanting popcorn.

Matsuri jabbed at Ichigo's head, making him duck down and try to lash out with his right foot. The attack was to direct and Matsuri jumped back, grabbed his foot and using her superior strength swung him into a wall. The wall cracked when his back hit and Ichigo grunted from the collision. Ichigo rolled out of the way as Matsuri tried to hit him with her right hand. Her fist hit the wall, completely breaking it. She turned back to Ichigo, her eyes filled with rage.

Tadashi knew two things could piss her off. One, making fun of her deceased brother. Two, making fun of her figure. She was very sensitive about that. And indirectly Ichigo had done that.

Ichigo stood up straight and moved his head left, making Matsuri's right hook miss. He retaliated with a quick slash with his Zanpakuto. Matsuri jumped back but since it was so long it scraped her stomach and made a shallow cut, also cutting a hole in her clothes. She skidded back a few yards and put a hand to her stomach before looking at the blood. She growled before raising her right hand.

"Hado number 58, Tenran!" From the center of her palm a circle of wind appeared rotating before shooting out and widening into a tornado. Ichigo jumped in the air, hoping to over jump the attack but he was caught mid jump and with him not bracing on the ground he flew through the air. He landed on his back a dozen meters away but he quickly got up. So far Matsuri was dominating the fight while Ichigo was put on the offensive.

Matsuri shunpoed behind Ichigo and slashed at his back. Ichigo, not prepared for her speed, couldn't block in time and received a long cut from his right shoulder to his left hip. A trail of blood flew from the wound and Ichigo lurched forward before jumping away from Matsuri. He narrowed his eyes at her and she smiled at him, seeming put off from her now happy demeanor he scowled, then again he was doing so since he got here. Matsuri once again charged and Ichigo jumped forward, pulling back his zanpakuto as if to jab her. Matsuri jab at his torso and missed when he moved his body to the left, making his right side almost touch her. He moved his right hand quickly, his zanpakuto moving towards her chest.

Matsuri, still in the air right in front of Ichigo, moved both her hands quickly and pushed off the flat side on top of the blade. With both her hands touching his zanpakuto as if to grip it and her zanpakuto acting like friction to help her, he pulled his right hand back, making her lurch forward. When she did he cocked back his left hand and turned his torso quickly. His fist hit her stomach and wound and she doubled over in pain over his fist, and with his hand still cocked he pushed his hand forward, making Matsuri fly to the wall that was at least twenty feet away. But she only got ten feet through the air before Tadashi jumped down and caught her.

Ichigo looked at Tadashi warningly, as if he thought he could win in a fight with him. He had barely won against Matsuri and she had underestimated him, not using her shikai.

Tadashi spoke up, "You said you were here to save Rukia did you not?"

Ichigo's eyes widened for the umpteenth time, "Yes I did and I stand by it, are you going to try to stop me."

Tadashi pondered this, he was supposed to fight and capture any Ryoka he found. But the Ryoka were here to save Rukia…should he help them or condemn Rukia to the hell that awaited her in eleven days. The answer was almost easy.

"If you didn't already know Rukia is currently being held in the Zenzaikyu, the tall pillar there." Tadashi pointed, "But to get there you have to be quick and lower your reiatsu as low as you can or someone will find you. I'll try to help you from the inside. Try to get her before eleven days." And with that Tadashi snapped his fingers, Ken, Lee, and the unnamed officer appeared kneeling at his feet.

"Sir!"

Tadashi didn't look away from Ichigo as he ran, "We're moving out."

Ken spoke up, "Sir we nearly had him. We can capture him now if you like."

"No. We're leaving."

"Sir?"

Tadashi looked down at Matsuri who was unconscious, "Your commanding officer has three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a large gash on her abdomen. You three need to get her to the Fourth Division now."

"What about you sir?" Asked Lee.

Tadashi sighed loudly, "Listen to me and just go. The Ryoka is getting away." The three nodded and Tadashi handed Matsuri off to Ken and the three shunpoed away. When they were gone from sight Tadashi sighed once more.

He looked over his right shoulder, "What do you want? Captain Ichimaru?" Gin appeared from the shadows, his zanpakuto raised, pointing at Tadashi.

"Shoot to Kill, Shinso." His zanpakuto shot out towards Tadashi at an alarming rate.

Tadashi only had time to scream in pain.


	3. Bleach Chronicles:Saburo's Courage!

It was hectic. The thought was in everyone's head in some shape or form. Every available member of the Gotei 13 was out for blood after what had happened to Captain Aizen. Lieutenant Hinamori was in a jail cell at the moment and the same for Lieutenant Kira just in different barracks. Even Captains were wondering aimlessly, hoping they could find one of the Ryoka. Except Soifon. She had a destination in mind.

A call had gone out to every Lieutenant and all but Tadashi answered, Momo and Kira being locked up. At first Soifon was just a tad bit worried then it hit her. In the 75 years of service as her Lieutenant he had never missed any meeting or mission. So when she asked around looking for him and getting no answers she grew completely worried. Then her Fourth Seat Lee had told her that Ken and Shane, the unnamed Sixth Seat, had taken Third Seat Matsuri Kudo to the Fourth Squad Barracks due to the injuries inflicted by a Ryoka. From his reports Tadashi had staid to chase down the Ryoka, despite showing no signs of doing so.

So after getting the directions she was off, using shunpo at an almost inhuman rate. As she shunpoed she caught sight of several people running about. There was Captain Hitsugaya shunpoing towards Squad Three's Barracks. There was Ichirou, Tadashi's older brother and Third Seat of Squad Five, with his face in his hands…

…Little did she know he was covering his smile, a ripped off piece of the shinigami garb covered in his brother's blood.

* * *

><p>When Saburo heard the news he was furious. He happened to enjoy Matsuri's company; she did help him achieve Shikai after all a dozen years ago. So after passing her along to Lieutenant Isane when Ken gave him directions he was off as well. He was shunpoing, his right hand gripping his zanpakuto hilt tightly.<p>

From the directions he was given he wasn't far off but he had to pass the Fifth Squad Barracks first…maybe he would grab his eldest brother to help?

"Ichirou!" Ichirou looked up from his hands. He stood up, the bloody piece of cloth dangling from his hands. Even as he tried to fix his face into a stoic mask he couldn't help the giggle trying to escape from his throat. He had finally done it!  
><strong><br>**_**First Father then Tadashi? What more? Give me more!**_

___You can wait…in fact why don't we finish off this pitiful family…then we can find mother…, _Inside his own mind he thought of himself as a homicidal maniac bent on killing as much people as possible…such a shame his zanpakuto disagreed back then.

Shaking his head from his pleasurable thoughts he noticed Saburo in front of him looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Ichirou! There's been a Ryoka sighting by the Fifth Division Barracks!"

Ichirou ran thoughts through his head; _with Tadashi and father gone I'm the strongest Takeshi left but with Saburo here it could lead to issues. He's already got brute strength and tremendous speed but his Hado is crap…but still…_

"Yo! Ichirou?" Ichirou once again shook his headand glanceddown at his youngest brother.

Ichirou smiled down at him, "Yeah I've heard." _Time to lie. _"Last I've heard was that they were heading towards the Arena. If we hurry we can grab them. They have Tadashi after all." _He should buy that, he is an idiot…Tadashi would've seen through that._

"Tadashi?"

Ichirou turned around and started walking, calling over his shoulder, "Yeah, Tadashi. That's why we're going to get them, Saburo." _Shit! He didn't know about Tadashi! _"Hurry up, Little Brother!" And he was gone.

Saburo shunpoed after him, glancing at him every so often, hoping his suspicions were wrong, _Ginrairyu, does he seem…off to you?_

_**Of course, he's always seemed off to begin with. But there is one thing tough.**_

___What?_

_**I smell blood on him.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Soifon stared blankly ahead. Pinned against the wall was the top half of the shinigami uniform covered in blood. It was covered in slash marks and there were several holes, like someone had shot the garb's owner with a Hado and the edges were singed. By the blood on the garb and on the floor there was no way anyone could live. But also it looked like it was more than just two people's blood. In fact it looked like at least twenty…  
><em><br>_  
><em><strong>Lady Soifon?<strong>_

___Please…no talking…_

Soifon walked slowly towards the pinned garb. It hung low on several broken blades that had defiantly came from zanpakuto blades. Its arms were pinned and one was pierced through the collar. Lost in herself Soifon grab the blades and pulled them out. The blades clanked when they hit the ground but if Soifon heard it she didn't show any signs. She pulled the garb to her face and smelled it…_sawdust, sweat, and blood…Tadashi._

_**You remembered his sweat? Lady Soifon! **_If Soifon looked she would've saw her zanpakuto spirit blushing with a small nose bleed. When her spirit didn't get a response she grew worried, _**Lady Soifon?**_

___Please, _even Soifon's thoughts sounded miserable and wet; _please no…I can't handle this again…Suzumebachi tell me this isn't happening again!_

_**Lady Soifon…**_Suzumebachi was on the verge of tears, she used to hate Soifon but after Tadashi came around and helped Soifon be more open and cheerful she started to enjoy conversations with Soifon.

Soifon fell to the ground crying into the garb, her tears soaking it slowly, "Tadashi…not you…" She was fairly aware of the presence of the Fourth and Thirteenth Squad Captains behind her. Her tears grew louder and louder and she continued to say Tadashi's name over and over until a hand came to rest on her shoulders.

She looked up into the caring eyes of Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake, who were her surrogate parents after Yourichi left. Unohana shook her head and Soifon could only mutter a "no" before her tears flooded again. Unohana dropped to her knees to embrace the younger female captain, all the while giving Ukitake a fearful look.

Ukitake averted his gaze, "There's too much blood…this couldn't just be Tadashi. By the looks of things he went down fighting more than a dozen enemies." He passed before kneeling down and grabbing a zanpakuto that from the guard up was shattered. "He held back as well…otherwise shattered blades wouldn't be the only things here…Tadashi you idiot." The rare use of the word idiot made Unohana tense and when she looked at him she was surprised to see a few tears roll down his face.

The last time he cried was when his Lieutenant died. She turned back to Soifon and ran a hand through her hair, soothing her as tears of her own fell from her face.

* * *

><p>Saburo was tagging behind Ichirou, he was tensed and his hand was on his zanpakuto hilt. He had noticed the bloodied garb he was holding, how could he not it was in plain sight? When he took notice of the arena walls he sighed, calling himself an idiot out loud. Ichirou turned back and looked at him questionably but was unprepared for what happened next.<p>

Saburo shunpoed past Ichirou, grabbing the bloodied cloth as he did so, and jumped over the arena walls. He landed in the middle of the arena and noted the numerous cobwebs covering the hallways leading in.

_You were right, Ginrairyu, the Ryoka wouldn't use this as headquarters. There's too much space for an ambush, too much cobwebs, and it's in the middle of Seireitei._

_**Of course I'm right fool! Always am always will be!**_

___Of course, sorry Ginrairyu sir._

Inside his mind his zanpakuto spirit sighed before looking up from his position on a dark cloud. Ginrairyu was a humanoid figure with gleaming silver scales for skin wearing a male kimono with silver lightning bolts in random patterns. He had silver dragon like arms and his face was humanoid bar from the moving storms in the eyes that flashed with lightning every so often and the mouth full of canines. His legs were covered by his kimono and he had silver hair that flowed straight down his back and stopped at his knees.

_**Are you going to be alright kid?**_

__For the first time since the spirit made itself known he sounded concerned for him, _Yeah…I'll be okay…Ginrairyu?_

_**Yes?**_

___It was fun knowing you…_

_**WHAT DO YOU ME…**_"Saburo."

Saburo's head snapped to his left as Ichirou landed. Ichirou looked deadly calm and his face showed he was amused.

"Lil Saburo." He made a ticking sound like a mother scolding her child. "What do you think you're doing?"

Instead of answering he fingered the cloth between his forefinger and middle before his hand glue a dark green, "What are you doing there, Saburo?"

Looking up at Ichirou Saburo answered tensely, "I'm running a diagnostic on this blood. Normally people can't do this but if I'm familiar with the person and their blood I can remember or not if it's him or not." He passed before his eyes grew wide and he threw the cloth in the air, it flowing away due to wind, and pulled out his zanpakuto, "What did you do to Tadashi?"

Ichirou's eyes widened, "That's an interesting ability you got there. And to answer your question I've done nothing to Tadashi." Saburo narrowed his eyes in disbelief and Ichirou continued, "I've done nothing to Tadashi. Ichimaru did."

Saburo's narrowed eyes widened, "Captain Ichimaru? What does he have to do with this?"

Ichirou chuckled deeply, "I just told you Saburo, Captain Ichimaru along with some servants, killed Tadashi."

Saburo's knees buckled wildly and his arms were shaking, his head was downcast and his eyes were covered by his brown bangs. Compared to his brothers he was small, taller than Captain Hitsugaya but still small. Compared to his brothers he looked like his mom more. The hair that curled at the end and of course the ability to heal. But there was one more thing, the unwavering courage when faced with a threat.

Saburo's hair started flowing, being pushed in the air by the artificial wind his reiatsu created. He shot his head up and his hazel eyes were now a teal color, the same as his reiatsu. With a yell he disappeared, reappearing above Ichirou, "I'll kill you!"

Ichirou eyed him almost lazily and reached up and grasped onto his zanpakuto, making Saburo hang in the air, "Such weak words. Do you think you could kill me? I've already killed father. I would've got mother too if your brother's captains predecessor didn't jump in." Saburo screamed in rage and lashed out with his foot. It connected with Ichirou's chin and he shot back, letting go of the zanpakuto.

Saburo landed in a crouch and breathed deeply before he progressed what Ichirou said and got even angrier. The reiatsu pouring off him was near lieutenant level and it was at that Ichirou smiled. Ichirou pulled his zanpakuto out of its sheath, the blade a rusty yellow color.

In his anger Saburo disregarded that fact and shot off again. The way he propelled at Ichirou was like he was flying and the dirt filled the air, blocking Ichirou's sight. Ichirou held up his left hand, pointed it to his right and muttered a Tenran.

The circle of wind that shot from his hand pushed back the dirt and Saburo who had just shunpoed in the way of the attack. He flew through the air, Ichirou appearing above him.

Saburo reared back his zanpakuto to jab, still in the air, but missed as Ichirou disappeared under him. Saburo landed and skid back several feet before he gasped in pain. He was afraid to look down, afraid he was cut deeply. But what he saw instead scared him even more. At his feet was a puddle of blood that continued to grow, drops of blood dripping in it. If you were to follow the drips you would see that from his left shoulder down was air.

"Little Saburo." Saburo shunpoed away and landed several meters, landing in the center of the arena. Ichirou stood where he was only seconds ago, holding his whole arm with his free hand. "People say that when you become aware of an injury it starts to hurt. So tell me, are you hurting right now? Are you regretting fighting me?"

Saburo chuckled, "You kidding me? This just tickles." Despite saying that Ichirou could see the pain in his eyes and the sweat rolling down his face. "The loss of my arm or both, I will kill you."

Ichirou laughed, it was an uncontrollable laugh that set Saburo even more on nerve, "You? Kill me?" He laughed more before throwing Saburo's arm in the air and pointing to it, "Byakurai." A beam of blue lightning flew from his hands and incinerated the arm, not even ashes remained. "That'll be your head next! Don't you get it? You can't kill me! No one can!"

Saburo chuckled, "Well Tadashi could've. Why else would you have someone stronger than you do it?"

Ichirou growled before shunpoing behind Saburo. Saburo's eyes grew wide and he ducked before lashing out with his zanpakuto. Ichirou jumped back, landing on top of the arena walls.

Saburo started panting and Ichirou called down to him, "You're losing a lot of blood there! If you still had your arm I bet they could reattach it but not now! Now either you die by my blade or you die of blood loss!"

Saburo growled in the back of his throat, "I don't care! As long as I take you with me!"

_**Kid, you're not going to last long…you're going to have to use it.**_

___I know…it'll be hard; I don't have nearly enough time to skip to it._

_**Tch, yeah I know but you'll have to do it.**_

__Saburo sighed before straightening up, _Yeah I know, I have an idea…it should surprise him…Ginrairyu?_

_**I swear if you say "It was fun knowing you!" one more time I will go out there and hit you!**_

___No not that, what I was going to say was that you're a stubborn old fool and needs a reality check…_

_**I hate you.**_

___Feelings mutual, _Saburo smiled to himself before putting a hand to his wound, stabbing Ginrairyu in the ground. His hand glew green and the wound quickly closed, stopping the bleeding. He turned towards Ichirou and smiled. He raised his hand towards him and started muttering.

Ichirou was having a blast; here he was, killing his youngest brother. A grin made its way on his face and he started chuckling quietly.

_**Yes! Give me more! I want his body in pieces! Bring me out! I want to see his face when we rip him in two!**_

__Ichirou nodded his head, even though he knew he couldn't see him do as such. Then he noticed Saburo chanting something.

"Is that…an incantation?"

"Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku!" _**  
><strong>_  
>Before Ichirou could dodge a long glowing yellow chain was flying towards him and successfully trapped him. Ichirou growled, "How can you do this? You hate Kido!"<p>

Saburo laughed weakly, "Yeah I do but my Lieutenant doesn't. She taught me all she knows, which is a lot."

Ichirou growled, "I'll have to make sure to get her too then! Who'll stop me then Saburo?"

Saburo didn't answer; instead he drew about as much reiatsu as possible, grabbing his zanpakuto in front of him. His zanpakuto started glowing from a green color to a dark silver.

"I'm sorry everybody." He spoke aloud to no one as he faintly saw Ichirou break free and rush at him. "I'm sorry that I failed." Saburo looked up to see Ichirou, posed above him with his zanpakuto raised above his head. Ichirou slashed down, inches away from Saburo's face when he spoke again.

"Bankai." Ichirou flew back as a silver burst of reiatsu exploded form Saburo. When the reiatsu faded he noticed Saburo's new looks.

Saburo was wearing a silver kimono top with the original shinigami pants but silver. The kimono top had several lightning bolts, like his zanpakuto spirit. Covering his right hand was what looked like silver dragon scales and his hand itself was a dragon one. On his back were two large silver dragon wings that were spread out, a silver glow flowing off them. On his shoulders were what looked like two lower jaws of a dragon mouth, teeth pointing down. Covering his head was the top of a dragon jaw, two large horns flowing from the nose of the mask. Covering his lower face was a silver metal mask. Ichirou thought he was done with his assessment when a long tail, at least two meters long with a silver curved blade at the end, flew from behind him and whipped towards Ichirou.

A crescent shape blast of silver lightning flew at him and Ichirou was struck head on, sending him to the walls and crumpling it. Ichirou grunted in pain and slowly stood up. He regarded Saburo tiredly.

"To achieve Bankai at such a young age. Impressive. Who taught you this trick?"

Saburo's breathed was labored now. He only had one chance at this and he knew that if he missed he would die without taking down his eldest brother. So to answer his question for the sake of time was a stupid idea…but he wasn't exactly the smartest person around, "Kitama Ginrairyu. And Tadashi taught me."

With that he flew in the air, Ichirou's eyes following his every move. Saburo held out his left hand, a bright ball of his silver reiatsu forming there. The ball grew longer and wider from his palm, extending into a serpent like shape. Then with a flash a long, Chinese dragon, made from pure reiatsu, was flowing around him. The dragon was huge, easily able to wrap around the very arena they battled in now.

Saburo held his palm out; empty now since the dragon was now flying in the air around him, "Ginryuken." The dragon roared before flowing towards Ichirou who smiled and held up his zanpakuto.

"Annihilate, Chiasa." His long, rusty yellow blade started glowing brightly and in a second he now held a long scimitar with the same rusty yellow blade. The tassel was a chain with a long spike that flowed around Ichirou's right arm and impaled it, keeping it in place and adding yet another scar. The hilt was a dark blue color and the guard was a white. The most distinguishing factor was the bone like material on the flat side of the sword.

The dragon was meters away from Ichirou when he raised his sword and slashed down, the sword cutting through the air itself, and a crescent shape blast of pure black reiatsu flew from his sword, smashing against the silver dragon.

At first it offered a slim resistance but after a few seconds it cut through like it was butter. The attacks surged forward and hit him. Saburo screamed in pain as the attack sent him plummeting to the ground and out of his Bankai. Ichirou smiled before sheathing his zanpakuto, it returning to its sealed state. Ichirou started walking towards him, whistling while doing so.

After a few seconds Ichirou stood above him, "So here we are. Any last words?"

Saburo racked his brain for anything, "Yeah." He coughed and blood started gathering in his throat, "Seeing mom again wouldn't hurt so much."

Ichirou cocked an eyebrow, "Your last words and you wish to see mother instead? You always were a mother's boy."

Saburo smiled before his eyes closed completely, Ichirou turning and shunpoing away from the arena.

_**Saburo?**_

___Shuddup…I'm trying to sleep._

Inside his mind his zanpakuto was standing on top of the same cloud, looking up at the sky before looking down at the ground, watching the grass sway in the wind and the waves of an ocean crashing against the shore.

_**I never realized. The sky here is so dull and dark, always raining and there is always a storm. But…looking down there's brightness; even without a sun it's still day. So while you were always depressed, always so down on luck, you held on to hope that you could do something…you were some weird kid, Saburo Takeshi.**_

__He didn't receive an answer.


	4. Bleach Chronicles: Tadashi's Comeback!

It had been days now. Ten days since Tadashi had died. Ten days since Saburo's blood was found in the arena. Ten days since Captain Aizen died. It had been a couple days since all but one Ryoka was caught. The orange haired shinigami.

Soifon knew that if anyone of them killed Tadashi it had to be the orange haired shinigami…but she could not explain the other blood at the crime scene. The Sixth Division had examined the blood, finding strange results.

From the blood samples they were shinigami but the only blood that could be named was Tadashi's. The fourth Division had sent some squad members there too and reported that no one, not even Tadashi, could survive the blood loss.

Squad Two was in dismay. Squad Two was known for being a group of assassins. Cold, efficient, brutal by all means. But ever since Soifon and Tadashi became Captain and Lieutenant things changed. Of course they still killed for missions but they didn't abandon squad members like they used too. Hell, they even had once a week parties where they drank sake and ate amazing food, cooked by Captain Unohana who was a frequent visitor.

But now, instead of a party, the whole squad sat on the grass fields, bowing their heads in silence. Some cried, some just sat there trying their best not too. The most affected was Matsuri Kudo and Soifon. Matsuri would openly cry, despite her strong nature. Tadashi had reminded her of her brother so much that she had found him to be like the older brother figure. And when she awoke from the hospital and found out what happened, she had grown angry and had almost blown up the hospital. But after the anger faded she grieved for his loss.

Soifon had actually went out in West Rukongai and blown up a good portion of the mountain. Of course she was reprimanded for this but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

After they caught the Ryoka she had "talked" to them. They told her that none of them encountered any shinigami by the description. Except Ganju. He had told her that his friend Ichigo, the orange haired shinigami she presumed, told her that he let them go on.

At first Soifon couldn't believe it but then it hit her. He himself had said that he would help Rukia. And he did so by letting the Ryoka pass. But that didn't explain his blood.

Soifon was now in her office, a stack of paper work blocking her view. She thought back on it and remembered that she had never once forgotten about her paperwork…until now. Soifon was inches away from setting the pile on fire when two members of the Omnitsukido appeared in her office.

The one of the right, Lee, if she wasn't mistaken, spoke first, "Lady Soifon, we have received word from some of the members that were tailing Third Seat Ichirou of ten days ago."

Soifon's eyes grew wide and she grit her teeth, "And your telling me this now?"

The left, Shane, spoke, "My Lady, this is the first we've seen of you since then. We searched everywhere but we could not find you."

Soifon growled, "I was at our…" She had just been about to say "our spot" the spot in the forest where Tadashi and her would meet to just sit and talk but she couldn't. Instead she just nodded her head and waved her hands for them to continue.

Lee, "From the reports of Eighth Seat Kyoshi Third Seat Ichirou was last seen with Saburo Takeshi of Squad Four heading towards the arena." Soifon's eyes grew wide and she shot up out of her seat.

"Send word to Captain Byakuya immediately!" They nodded and shunpoed out of the room. None of the three sensed Matsuri with her ear to the door.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Isane was sitting at her desk, writing on a piece of paper. On her desk were the usual things. A cup full of pencils and paper, pictures, and her graduation diploma from the Shinigami Academy. She had three pictures, one of her and her sister Kiyone. Another of her and her captain. And the last one a picture of her and Saburo. In the picture she was bending over him, a hand ruffling his hair while she was beaming, smiling with her eyes closed. He was smiling but his eyes were looking to the left, as if he was trying not to notice the picture was being taken.<p>

She smiled slightly before she rubbed furiously at her eyes. Saburo Takeshi was the enigma of the Fourth Squad. He had an attack zanpakuto and attack Bankai. He wasn't the best at Kido but he still was able to rise to the Third Seat. The reason why was because he inherited his mothers healing abilities, simply using his reiatsu and he would be able to heal. And not to mention he was young, the same age as Captain Hitsugaya.

But, as much as people might envy him, his loss was a blow to the Fourth Division. He had a lot of friends there. Some were more like family than friends though. Like herself. She saw herself as his older sister, who would help him and teach him what to do. Even Captain Unohana saw herself as family to him.

Isane leaned back in her chair and stared at the roof. She knew she should be grieving for him, crying or even screaming but…but something told her not to. Usually when someone she knew died she would feel like she herself had something ripped from her but she didn't feel that now.

"Lieutenant Isane."

Isane turned in her chair to see Captain Unohana, smiling at her, "You need some rest; we have a big day tomorrow."

Isane nodded and her captain turned and walked into her room. Isane sighed once more before doing the same.

* * *

><p>The sound of dripping was heard, hitting the ground at a slow pace. Yourichi, in her human form, was smiling at the shinigami in front of her, "So you ready?"<p>

The shinigami smiled back, his eyes obscured by a lock of red hair, "You kidding? I was born ready."

A cough was heard to his left, sitting in the spa was the orange haired shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, "I still don't see how you found us here. Not to mention Renji too."

A chuckle was heard behind a rock and after a few seconds Renji Abarai appeared, "I simply followed him here. To tell the truth it was easier than I expected, seems like Squad Two isn't as strong as they say."

The red haired shinigami laughed briefly before straightening to his full height, "I would advise against saying that." With that said he disappeared appeared behind Renji, his zanpakuto drawn and at Renji's neck, "I'm a nice guy, just not if you insult my squad."

Yourichi put her hands up and waved them defensively, "Hey hey there! We're all friends here." She received three blank looks, "Alright then…" Yourichi just turned and walked away before she frowned.

She couldn't even see him move. She sighed before turning around, "I'd advice against messing with that Lieutenant. Who knows how angry Tadashi could get?"

* * *

><p>Rukia tried to narrow her eyes as the rays of sunlight shone in her eyes. Under her she could see the various Captain and Lieutenants. She couldn't hear some of them muttering about her, how it was fare or not. She tried to look for more familiar faces, Tadashi, Renji, her brother. But she only saw Soifon. Even now, as she saw some of the Kido Corp load up the Sokyoku, she wished to see Ichigo. Even though she had told him she would never forgive him if he followed her she still wanted to see him. She also wanted to see Tadashi but for some reason he had never visited her like she thought he would.<p>

Did he give up on her? Rukia sighed once more before staring straight ahead as the Sokyoku turned into a phoenix looking apparition, with the power of over a million zanpakuto. She closed her eyes as the phoenix flew at her.

_Goodbye._

The sound of a collision made her open her eyes. She did so and what she saw made her gasp. In front of her, with his back turned to the Sokyoku blocking it with his zanpakuto was Ichigo.

"Hey Rukia." She tried not to smile but the smile found itself on her face.

"What? No "hello Tadashi"?" Rukia's eyes grew wide and she turned her head as far as she could. Sitting in a crouch on the support beams was Lieutenant Tadashi, his zanpakuto drawn on, resting on his right shoulder. He was wearing a cloak over his top, much like Ichigo wore but his had sleeves.

Tadashi reached over and picked up Rukia by her collar. He drew back his left hand and threw her down towards the ground. Her eyes wide with comical horror. She didn't see Renji catch her and start to run. All she saw was Ichigo appearing and knocking out Lieutenant Chojiro with just a punch. She could faintly see a tall dark skinned woman knocking Soifon away before she could shunpo towards them.

Tadashi jumped down from the support beams and landed in front of the other captains. The Captain Commander had shunpoed away, Captain Ukitake and Shunsui and his Lieutenant Nanao did as well after they destroyed the Sokyoku. Captain Unohana had grabbed Lieutenant Chojiro and had started healing him while Lieutenant Isane had drawn her zanpakuto. He could see that his older brother was there, just standing and smiling insanely.

"So…how's everything been?"

Lieutenant Isane almost growled, "Where were you?"

"Dying. Then I woke up in this rocky place. Then Yourichi told me what happened."

"That's not what I mean!" Her eyes held a fury in it that he had never seen before, "Where were you when he needed you?"

Tadashi cocked his head, "Who?"

Isane growled out, "Saburo you bastard! Where were you? The older fucking brother?" Everyone's eyes grew wide; they had never heard her curse before.

Tadashi felt his stomach drop, "What…what do you mean Isane?"

"HE'S DEAD!"

Tadashi couldn't answer her, instead he turned to Ichirou who had stopped smiling and put a hand on his zanpakuto. "What did you do to him you bastard?"

Ichirou just chuckled, "Well not much. Just cut his arm off and killed him…so nothing much."

Tadashi felt his stomach drop. He felt his heart stop and for him everything froze. For just a rare moment he felt something inside him stir, a feeling, an urge. Rage. Tadashi's fingers twitched and he found himself wanting to kill his older brother Ichirou. He screamed, his black reiatsu pulsing wildly and pressing down on everyone there.

Isane choked and fell to her knee, _what he said just now, Ichirou did it? But why? And this pressure, this reiatsu, Tadashi you've been holding back on us! This reiatsu is Captain Level! But now I know, you can do it, avenge Saburo for me, for everybody! _

Tadashi roared with anger and shunpoed, drawing his zanpakuto as he appeared in front of Ichirou. Ichirou's hysteric smile grew wider as he pulled out his own zanpakuto to block it.

"I'LL KILL YOU, ICHIROU TAKESHI!"

Ichirou, his hands slightly shaking from the force of Tadashi's blows, leaned forward towards Tadashi, "Then try it, Little Brother. Avenge Saburo and kill me! I am the reason why Mother is gone and Father is dead! I destroyed all of Saburo's dreams! You should have seen his face Tadashi, as he unleashed everything he had against me and I wiped him out as easily as flicking a fly!"

Tadashi growled, "Don't you dare..." Ichirou gasped as he lost his footing, "**Call my little brother weak!"**

Ichirou laughed as he was flung throw the air over the forest. Tadashi appeared over him, his left fist held back in a palm. He thrusted it forward, "Tessho!" The palm connected with Ichirou's stomach and sent him plummeting down to the earth at an insane speed.

All over seireitei Shinigami were turning on Shinigami, friend turning on friend. Brothers fighting brothers.

Pure chaos.


	5. Bleach Chronicles: Battle of Brothers!

Tadashi growled as he watched the falling body of his older brother Ichirou hit the ground. Tadashi hit the ground before him, the moment he landed a crater formed around him. Ichirou hit the ground, his body kicking up dirt and cracking the ground around him.

Tadashi walked forward and grabbed his brother around the scruff of his neck, picking him up and holding him above his head with just his left hand, "I knew you were bad. I knew you would snap sooner or later but to do what you did?"

Ichirou smiled, "Hahaha, you did did you? Why didn't you stop me then? You had the power too! With you and Saburo fighting me I would have lost! So why didn't you two fight me? You kept your little brother in the dark. In the end...you killed him!"

Tadashi's eyes grew wide, his grip slacking and Ichirou kicked off him, landing about five meters away from him.

Tadashi's fingers started twitching and his hair started slowly moving around in the air, "Damn you Ichirou. How dare you!" Tadashi's grip on his zanpakuto tightened and he raised it, pointing it at Ichirou's heart, "From this moment on...no...from the moment you raised a blade to my little brother we stopped being brothers. Right here!" The trees around him creaked, "Right now!" The trees exploded and his body was enveloped in a reddish black reiatsu, "I will end your existence!"

Ichirou grinned in glee and raised his zanpakuto, "Then I will not stop until my blade takes your very soul! Annihilate, Chiasa!"

Ichirou's rusty yellow scimitar appeared, the bone like material, the long chain tassel with the spike on the end digging into his arm. Tadashi studied the blade, remembering the once beautiful zanpakuto.

"A yellow blade? What a shame. Chiasa had such a beautiful color. How much you've forsaken her."

Tadashi closed his eyes and lowered his zanpakuto, shifting his feet so that he was squatting, his left hand holding the top of the hilt, the blade pointing to the ground behind him. The reddish black reiatsu enveloping him and blazing like a fire.

"Shifuto oite za yoru, Shoushikaen!"

The area around him turned dark, his zanpakuto turning completely black, dark mist pouring off his zanpakuto. The hilt becoming black with red diamonds on it, the guard retaining its fur but becoming a black color. The blade itself became shorter, now only four feet long.

Tadashi raised his new zanpakuto, his face showing no emotion, "Ichirou Takeshi, you have been charged with the crimes of murder and treason against the Sereitei, your punishment is the death by my blade."

Tadashi disappeared from sight, Ichirou doing the same. All around the air and ground were sparks flying and the sound of metal colliding with metal but no whereabouts of them. Then they both appeared, their breathes slightly labored and small cuts in their clothing, Tadashi's cloak being the only thing cut hazardly.

Ichirou put a finger to his chin, "Hmm, your zanpakuto. Shift in the night, Midnight Blaze? And here I thought, I always pegged you as a fire type."

Tadashi kept his face in a mask, "Of all the past Lieutenants of Squad Two I am probably the most suited for the job. My attacks cannot be seen, cannot be heard, and cannot be blocked while in the shadows."

Ichirou frowned before his eyes grew wide, lurching forward as he coughed up blood. He turned around to see a tendril of what looked like pure darkness coming out of a tree and stabbing him through his stomach.

He groaned and pulled himself off the solid shadow, "How?" Blood leaking from the wound, "You could've ended this fight here and now with a slash of my neck or beheading me."

Tadashi smirked then, raising his zanpakuto to his face, "But then I wouldn't be able to show you..." He swept the zanpakuto towards him, "How far my hatred reaches!"

Ichirou screamed in pain as he was sent flying through several trees, stopping only when he shunpoed away.

_What the hell is this? Tadashi is wiping the floor with me! If i don't do anything soon I'll lose this fight!_

_**Let me out!**_

Ichirou nodded hearing the voice, grabbing the chain tassel and ripping it out, Tadashi watching with narrowed eyes.

Why is he ripping that out? From what I can tell he has to have that piercing his skin when he uses shikai.

Ichirou started laughing, "Here we go! This is where the show begins! Watch and learn!"

Ichirou opened his mouth and pointed his scimitar towards it, the tip reaching into his mouth. With a gleeful chuckle he rammed it in his mouth. Tadashi's eyes grew wide and his mouth slightly opened up.

_What the hell is he doing?_

A bright light filled the air as Ichirou laughed. Tadashi put his hand over his eyes, his zanpakuto poised to defend. When the bright light disappated Tadashi lowered his arm and gasped in shock.

Where Ichirou was standing was a bone covered figure, his body clad in firm fitting bone with a rusty yellow strip going up his arms and legs and meeting in one point on his chest in the center. His face was covered in what looked like a noh mask, no back letting his now dark green hair whip around behind him.

"Myoutenma Bankai, Issentsukihi Kujo." (Dark Demon Bankai, One Thousand Days of Destruction)

Tadashi opened his mouth in a question but Ichirou was already moving. Tadashi felt his chest explode in pain, he looked down to see a bone covered fist there. He looked up to see the blank noh mask but he could almost feel Ichirou smirking at him.

Not a second later Tadashi was sent flying towards the ground at unimaginable speeds. Ichirou laughed in glee as he clapped his hands, "This will be the end of it Tadashi!" He raised his hands towards his chest, making a circle around the center of it around the circle from the lines. A dark yellow light appeared, shadowing the entire area, "Watch this! Cero."

The cero shot out at Tadashi, basking him in the dark yellow light. He raised his head and looked on as the cero got closer and closer.

Tadashi frowned and raised his zanpakuto, his black reiatsu engulfing his body, "Gozen Kumori!"

The entire forest was blown away.


	6. Author Note, NOT QUITTING STORY!

**Author Note**

**Hello everybody, for those who have read this before and are hoping for a new chapter I just wanted to say that I had edited chapter 4 and 5, adding more scenes and changing Ichirou's Bankai's name. And also the added words Myoutenma before Bankai mean that its a different form of Bankai. At the end of chapter 5 Tadashi's Gozem Kumori were not the name of his Bankai.**

**Well I hope you guys have enjoyed reading the story so far, well that's all I needed to say so for now cya.**

** -Anti-Disney**


	7. Bleach Chronicles: A Hero's Comeback!

Soifon paused as she felt and saw the gigantic explosion. She held back her growl as she turned to Yoruichi.

"Lady Yoruichi, I'm sorry but as much as I want to fight you I must go to my Lieutenant."

Yoruichi smiled a cat-like smile and chuckled, "So you've finally found a man huh? He's been telling me stories and I told him 'No way! That can't be my lil Bee!' but now that I'm seeing you I can easily see it's true."

Soifon refrained from blushing as she steadied her Suzumebachi, "Let me through."

Yoruichi shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can't do that. He made me promise him that I wouldn't let you pass me."

Soifon growled in frustration, "Damn it! Fine then, I'll just force my way past you!"

She disappeared in a shunpo and Yoruichi sighed, "You can't get past me by moving so slowly." She disappeared in a shunpo as well, appearring in front of Soifon who, without hesitation, struck her with Suzumebachi.

Yoruichi jumped back and frowned at the Homonka mark appearing on her chest.

Soifon grinned in satisfaction, "You've grown weak in these past hundred years. It seems I've surpassed you." Soifon jumped forward at Yoruichi, ready to finish her off when Yoruichi disappeared.

Soifon gasped as she was kicked in the back and sent flying. She skid across the rough ground and finally righted herself. She looked up and glared at Yoruichi who was standing on one leg, the other curled up with her knee at her hip.

Soifon grinned, "You were holding back. Good, so was I."

* * *

><p>Matsuri gulped in a breath as she kept up with Captain Hitsugaya who was racing towards the Central 46 Chambers. She was inwardly confused as she had seen him leave the chambers and follow after Lieutenant Kira with Lieutenant Matsumoto.<p>

Deciding that following him was better than following the two Lieutenants she followed him as quickly and silently as possible.

_There's a chance if I follow him I can find out who's behind the death of Tadashi and Saburo! Whoever is behind it...I'll kill them with my own hands._

* * *

><p>"Gozen Kumori."<p>

The forest erupted, dust filled the air, trees shattered, boulders were turned into shrapnel, and as this happened Ichirou was laughing.

"There's no way anyone could survive that! Tadashi is dead! Tadashi is dead!"

The dust fell and everything turned silent. Ichirou leaned forward from his position in the sky. His noh mas dissolved from his face in a black mist and he sighed as he gained control of his body once more.

"I detest being seen as hysteric. But you were right. Even Tadashi could not handle such a strong cero."

Ichirou frowned and then gasped as he saw a dome of black reiatsu in the middle of a crater. The dome fell away revealing Tadashi.

Tadashi sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and hefted his zanpkuto on his shoulders. He looked up at Ichirou and glared at him. He pointed his zanpakuto at him.

"Gozen Kumori, Yamisen!"

Ichirou frowned, "Darkness...beam?"

A circle of dense black reiatsu appeared at the tip of Tadashi's zanpakuto, growing quickly as more reiatsu was pulled out of the air into it. Ichirou quickly brought his hands to his chest and started making his cero.

Tadashi's eyes grew wide, his clothes and hair flutterring in the gust he was creating, "Ichriou!"

Ichirou's noh mask appered on his face like a mist and he screamed in a different, more hysteric voice, "You won't win, Tadashi!"

Ichirou fired his attack just as Tadashi's circle of reiatsu shot out into a beam of pure black reiatsu. Crimson met black and the two attacks exploded against each others. Smoke filled the air but Ichirou didn't let that stop his charge on Tadashi.

Tadashi jumped forward as Ichirou flew through the smoke. Ichirou brought back his left hand just as Tadashi brought back his zanpakuto.

"Ichirou!" Tadashi jabbed forward with his zanpakuto, his body covered by reiatsu.

"Tadashi!" Ichirou punched forward, his body covered by yellow reiatsu.

Zanpakuto met hand and the two pushed against each other. Ichirou's noh mask dissovled away and he frowned at Tadashi.

"You can't expect to win like this, use your bankai, I know you have it. Tell me Tadashi, did Saburo mean this little to you?"

Tadashi growled, "I won't forgive you Ichirou!" His zanpakuto shook, "My skill at Zanjutsu is at Soifon's level. But even so like my Captain, I excell at Hakuda!" His let go of his zanpakuto, it returning to its sealed state and falling towards the ground. Ichirou, suprised at this, lurched forward as he met no more resistance.

Tadashi smirked and leaned his head to his right, allowing Ichirou's left fist to miss his head by inches. Tadashi flexed his fists and grinned, "I don't need my Bankai to beat you!"

Tadashi disappeared and in the next second Ichirou was sent flying towards the ground.

_What? I didn't even sense him!_

Tadashi appeared in front of him and grabbed his head. Ichirou tried to punch forward but failed as Tadashi quickly threw him higher into the air.

Tadashi appeared in front of him once again. Ichirou was sent flying to the right, then the left, down, up.

_He's good, he's able to throw me around like a ragdoll! _

_**Stop holding back! **_

Ichirou inwardly sighed, _Already ahead of you._

Ichirou stopped moving after a second pause in the attacks and Tadashi became visible as he appeared from his shunpo. He took a deep breath and straightened himself, "To be able to escape my Kumori Insei...so you were holding back then."

Ichirou nodded, "I've been holding back since I took on this form. This form, Myoutenma Bankai, is not my real Bankai. You may not know this but I have a hollow inside of me."

Tadashi's eyes grew wide, "A Visored."

Ichirou nodded, "Yes, although mine is different than theirs. Mine is more powerful and has powers completely different from my own. This Banka of the hollow's is only strong when he is in control, while I'm in control any Captain would be able to beat me."

Tadashi sighed as he cracked his knuckles and neck, "So, seems like just hakuda won't be able to win."

Ichirou grinned as his noh mask came back in place and he opened his hand, a rusted-yellow metal staff appearring. He laughed and flew forward, twirling his staff so fast it looked like a spinning metal circle. Tadashi grinned as he disappeared in a shunpo. Ichirou paused and growled, looking around for Tadashi.

"You can't hide from me!"

Tadashi appeared above him, zanpakuto in hand back in its Shikai state. Ichirou grinned under his mask and brought up his staff to block the overhead strike.

Tadashi shook his head once before raising it up, "I WON'T LOSE!"

Ichirou's staff shook and the force sent it flying down, making Ichirou lurched forward. Tadashi landed in front of Ichirou and spun on his left foot, twirling until his curled right leg met Ichirou. Ichirou flew back as Tadashi's kick met his chest.

Tadashi brought up his left fist and wiped the dust off of his chin, grinning, "I have too many love ones to lose to a fool like you."

Ichirou, after skidding across the air like it was solid, righted himself. He crouched, his staff raised and pointed towards Tadashi, "Love ones? How can I be the fool when it's you who is talking about love ones?"

Tadashi settled into a stance, "You had everything a man would need. You had friends, a family, and you were loved! But you forsook all of that! I cannot allow you to trample on people's feelings like that, Ichirou."

Ichirou laughed as he held out his left hand, "Your ideals need some work. All a man needs is power and more power! I think it's time we ended our battle, Little Brother."

Tadashi nodded as he pointed the point of his zanpakuto at Ichirou, "I couldn't agree more, Ichirou."

A large ball of black reiatsu appeared at the tip of Tadashi's zanpakuto, Tadashi put his left hand face down on the ball, the ball then increased in size, "Gozen Kumori, Yamisen Full Power!"

Ichirou pulled back his staff, a dense rusted-yellow reiatsu covering it, "Naraku Mori!"

Ichirou threw his staff, completely covered in yellow reiatsu. It looked like a gigantic lance and was just as large as his cero earlier.

Tadashi fired his attack, his Yamisen twice the size it was earier.

The two attacks hit each other and they pushed against each other evenly.

Tadashi and Ichirou became enveloped in reiatsu as they screamed, pushing more power into their attacks. Then it happened. Ichirou, with his left hand pointed at the mass of reiatsu pushing against each other, stopped screaming.

"Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

Tadashi gasped as Ichirou fired a mass of electrical yellow reiatsu at Tadashi that completely dwarfed the two attacks.

"Firing a level 88 Hado without an incantation, just how much stronger than me are you?"

Ichirou started laughing, "I've always been ten times your strength, this is where you die!"

The Hado hit Ichirou's Naraku Mori and the two combined into one large attack. Without a seconds pause it pushed back Tadashi's Yamisen.

Tadashi gasped and canceled the attack, grasping his zanpakuto, "Shit! No time! BANKAI!"

Ichirou's attack hit with the force of several supernovas and Ichirou laughed as deep down he knew that his brother had to be dead.

* * *

><p>Matsuri yelled out, "Captain Hitsugaya!"<p>

She had only been a minute behind him but as she got into the dark room all she saw was Captain Unohana, Lieutenant Isane, Captain Gin, and Aizen. Then, laying in a puddle of his blood on a trail of ice, was Captain Hitsugaya.

She grasped her zanpakuto and, without thinking, unsheathed it, "Mow 'em down, Kotomaru!" Her zanpakuto glowed pink and her blade grew longer. The hilt became longer and pole-like. The guard disappeared and two inches up there was a small axe blade that two inches up, went back to becoming a double edge sword.

Captain Aizen and Gin looked over at her in indifference while Isane cursed and Unohana's eyes went wide.

She didn't hear him say it but she saw Gin's zanpakuto soar towards her at an insane speed. Matsuir gasped and moved forward, ducking under the blade. The blade retracted quickly and she gasped as Gin appeared in front of her, zanpakuto pointed at her heart.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso."

Isane looked away as Matsuri was sent flying back. She heard Unohana give a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes and what she saw made her lose her breath.

Matsuir opened her eyes and was confused at what she was seeing, _Black..._

Then she realized her face was pressed against frabic and she leaned back. What she saw made her lose all of her composure. _Small, but he's muscled, definitely a he. Brown hair down to his shoulders pushed back past his ears._

Captain Unohana smiled, "For a second I thought you forgot your duty."

He stood up, brandishing his zanpakuto, a gleaming silver wakizashi with a dragon's neck and opened mouth for a hilt. His left arm rubbing his neck fell to his side.

"I'm sorry but that won't happen again." He pointed at his chest, "Third Seat of Squad Four Saburo Takeshi!" His eyes shined with defiance and strength. He looked perfectly fine and his reiatsu was skyrocketing, "Reporting for duty!"

Aizen frowned, "So, you're alive. May I ask how?"

Saburo grinned and he put the hilt of his zanpakuto to his hip, "Some woman found me and healed me, even gave me my left arm back. Now I don't care what your reasons are but I won't let you hur my friends anymore! I don't care if it is two Captains I'll still kill you both."

Gin seemed ready to fight but Aizen put a hand on his shoulder, "We're running out of time. We need to go now, Gin."

Gin sighed and nodded, sheathing his zanpakuto, "Gotcha." He grinned at Saburo, "Next time I'll accept that request of yours."

The two Captains disappeared and the moment they did Saburo relaxed and sheathed his zanpakuto, it becoming its sealed state once more, "Fhew, for a second I thought they'd kill me."

"Saburo!" The next second he found himself in the arms of a crying Isane.

"Whaa~?"

Isane grabbed his head, running her fingers through his hair. Her other hand was pressed against his back, pushing him farther into the hug. She dug her head into his shoulder and started muttering while crying.

Unohana and Matsuri smiled, Matsuri with tears rolling down her face. Saburo patted Isane awkwardly on her shoulder, "Okay Isane, I get it. You missed me, now I'm sure you and the rest of the girls in the universe can sleep easy now that I'm alright."

"You idiot!" Isane leaned back and wiped her tears, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

Saburo smiled at her, his eyes showing how happy he was, "You got it, Lieutenant."

Isane laughed as she leaned forward and hugged him again, "I love you Saburo."

"I'm afraid of commitment Isane."

Isane laughed while she punched him on his shoulder while Matsuri and Unohana went to start healing Hitsugaya and Hinamori. And as did Saburo and Isane, once she was done hugging him of course.

* * *

><p>Ichigo gasped in pain and fell as Aizen's blade cut through him. Renji was next as Aizen broke his Zabimaru with just his hand and he too fell as he was injured.<p>

Ichigo, raising his head defiantly, looked on as Rukia was about to be killed.

_My body won't move! Damn it! Move! Rukia must not die! _

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." Rukia froze as she noticed the blade moving towards her in, what appeared to her, slow motion speed.

_Tadashi...Renji...and Ichigo...you all tried to hard to save me, I'm sorry that you wasted your time._

She gasped again as she was pulled away quickly and she closed her eyes. After seconds of not hearing anything she opened her eyes.

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya didn't look down at her as he grabbed on to her and the blade currently residing in his body.

Aizen frowned, "So even you have a heart after all, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya panted and glared at Aizen, "You will not cut my pride, traitor."

Aizen stepped forward, "You don't expect to fight the three of us in your condition do you?"

Behind him Gin and Tosen tensed. Aizen frowned and looked around, "So, everyone's here."

Around them was the Captains, Captain Unohana was there with Saburo and Isane carrying Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Captain Shunsui and Ukitake was there as well, zanpakuto raised to Komamura was panting as he became concious after Aizen took him out with a single Kido. The only Captain and Lieutenant missing was the 12th Divisions Captains and Lieutenants.

Soifon and Yoruichi were last, suprisingly. The first thing Soifon saw was Saburo who smiled at her. Not outwardly reacting to that she turned on Aizen and the other two traitors, "What's the meaning of this?"

Aizen smiled at her, "Captain Soifon, you look suprisingly composed for someone who just realized that her Lieutenant was alive."

Soifon growled at them while Yoruichi patted her shoulder, "Calm down Soifon."

Captain Commander Yamamoto walked in the center of the circle, "Sosuke Aizen, you and the other traitors will not be given mercy."

Aizen didn't bother answering Yamamoto as Ichirou appeared next to him, "Ah shuddup, stupid old man."

Soifon gasped, "Ichirou! Where is Tadashi?"

He frowned, "Are you telling me no one saw that gigantic explosion?"

Soifon growled, _That was him? How powerful is he?_

He shrugged, "Well no matter. He's dead, again."

Soifon almost fell to her knees, but she composed herself. She grasped her zanpakuto and rushed forward, dodging Yoruichi who tried to stop her, then she stopped several yards away from Ichirou.

"I'm an idiot, I'm sorry that I keep doubting you."

Ichirou and everyone else frowned. Ichirou gasped as Tadashi appeared behind him, "What is with you people and not checking if I'm dead?"

Tadashi's shinigami garb was all but gone, only a thin cloth still covering a part of his chest. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his own blood covering his chest and forehead. Ichirou moved to attack but Tadashi was faster and his fist soared towards Ichirou's face.

A loud boom followed and Tadashi jumped back. Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and Ichirou were in the middle of a yellow column of light and slowly floating. Everyone gasped as they looked up and saw an open Garganta with several Menos Grande peeking their heads through it. The columns lead up to it and Tadashi was about to follow when Yamamoto's voice rang through to him.

"Lieutenant Takeshi, resist now. A Menos Grande's Negacion is no simple matter! They're impossible to break and those Menos Grande will attack not just you but everyone here. Stand down."

Tadashi sighed and nodded, falling to his butt, "Got it, Old Man."

Ichigo lifted himself to a knee using Zangetsu and Aizen looked down at him.

"Farewell, the next time we meet will be on the battlefield." And with that they disappeared into the garganta.

The second following members of the 4th Division raced up the hill and started their healing. Orihime sighed to herself as she healed Ichigo who was forcing himself to stay concious.

"Ichigo..."

Rukia was huddled over by her brother's side as he began to tell her about her sister Hisana, his wife.

Saburo hummed loudly, ignoring Tadashi who was being resrained by Soifon while he healed Hitsugaya fully.

Soifon, although yelling at Tadashi, was inwardly screaming for joy. Yoruichi watched from the sidelines as she smiled, _Looks like my little bee found a good man after all. _

Soifon smiled as Tadashi finally laid down and fell asleep, grabbing his right hand in hers and silently crying as it finally hit her _,look Suzumebachi, Tadashi is back. Everyone's okay. My family is okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Well the Soul Society Arc is now complete, now just the aftermath! I hope you enjoyed the fights and the story so far. Now I know this may seem kinda obvious but you may need to watch the anime or read the manga to get some of this. Now its been a while since I've seen the episodes of this arc so some of the details may have seemed kind of rushed and if so, I'm sorry. Okay, as a future warning, the story revolves around Tadashi, Saburo, Soifon, Matsuri, and later on maybe Ichigo and Rukia. Okay now, I'll hopefully be seeing you people later! Anti-Disney<strong>


	8. Bleach Chronicles: Life Changing Talks!

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we've called you here today for a simple question."

Ichigo gulped and nodded as he stared at the three people sitting across from him. The stoic Sofion who was busy cleaning her Suzumebachi. Tadashi who was covered in bandages from the neck down but was smiling nonetheless. And Byakuya who was also covered in bandages but looked worse than Tadashi.

"Yeah...what about though? The Old Man already told me about my new responsibilities as a Supstitute Shinigami."

Soifon looked up at him, "What a disrespectful boy, I'm suprised he beat you Lord Kuchiki."

Ichigo inwardly grinned at Byakuya's disdainful look, "Please, do not remind me Lady Soifon."

Tadashi laughed, "Oh this is fun!" At the three confused looks he got he grinned nervously, "Well we have an injured Byakuya, a tired Soifon, and the problem child of Soul Society."

Ichigo frowned, "Problem Child..."

Soifon scoughed, "I have a reason to be tired. I've been doing all the work since my Lieutenant has taken that vacation of his. Not to mention that my squad has been moping around because of that."

Byakuya nodded, "Why don't we get down to the meaning of this meeting?"

Tadashi and Soifon nodded, "Might as well."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," They spoke in unison, "answer this question honestly."

Ichigo gulped, sweat forming on his brow and he resisted the urge to grab Zangetsu.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" They spoke in unison once again as Ichigo facefaulted.

"Wha-"

Tadashi frowned, "Well, you came all the way here to save Rukia from execution. Are you telling me that while you were saving her you didn't think about her than more than a friend?"

Ichigo nodded, his cheeks still red, "Of course! I'd do that for any of my friends!"

Soifon grinned, "Really? I won't doubt that but there is something I need to point out." She paused and Ichigo was afraid of what she would think up, "In a way, Rukia opened up a whole new world for you."

Ichigo's eyes widened and his mouth opened to find an answer. Tadashi, Soifon, and Byakuya all waited for an answer but when Ichigo found one he did the only thing he could.

He ran.

Soul Society, in the midst of rebuilding, were forced to start over as two Captains and a Lieutenant chased and attacked a running Substitute Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Saburo frowned as he sat on a cloud in his inner world. He was staring at the dark clouds overhead, looking like lightning would strike any time. Ginrairyu was standing next to him but staring at the swaying grass, and the loudness of the ocean crashing against the rocks.<p>

"After that fight, I suspected that the clouds above would be gone. But if anything they are worse than ever."

Saburo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "My oldest brother tried to kill me, he cut my arm off. If it wasn't for that woman Orihime then I would've died." He sighed again, "Its not everyday that you find out that your oldest brother betrayed Soul Society and killed your father and chased away your mother."

It was silent after that, Ginrairyu sighing before he punched Saburo in the face. Saburo gasped and fell through the cloud, falling headlong into the ocean.

Saburo jumped as of his bed as he was kicked out of his inner world. He growled and screamed inwardly.

_Ginrairyu!_

* * *

><p>Rukia sighed as she watched as Ichigo and Tadashi sparring. Ichigo and Tadashi agreed to only use shikai or unsealed, no kido, and no hakuda. Ichigo was good, but compared to the experienced Tadashi he looked as if he were an amateur. Without Ichigo's large reserves of reiatsu and Tadashi's reluntance to use shikai, they were both even. Her brother had already left, after watching the fight for a minute, to finish some paperwork so only Soifon and she was left.<p>

Soifon frowned at her, "What's wrong, Rukia?"

Rukia gasped and shook her head, "It's nothing, just my thoughts." Rukia smiled as Ichigo dodged a strike from Tadashi, "After all this, I'm glad to see that Ichigo and everyone else have gotten along fine with Seireitei."

Soifon nodded, but it was clear she didn't believe that was what was bothering Rukia. Instead she smiled down at her, "Why don't we go out to eat, like we used to?" Deep down, she thought that would help Rukia.

Rukia frowned, "Just you and me?"

"Nah, us too!" Soifon frowned at Tadashi and Ichigo's disheveled appearance, "Mr. Problem Child here is hungry too."

"Problem Child..."

Rukia smiled and nodded, "Alright then, let's go."

* * *

><p>Captain Commander Yamamoto had been through a lot during his time as Captain Commander. He had dealt with the death of many shinigami, Captain and Lieutenants alike. But, in just the past 110 years, he suffered the hardest times. The exile and escape of Kisuke Urahara, Yorucihi Shihoin, and Tessai Tsukabishi, along with the other escaped Captains and Lieutenants that followed him. And now the betrayal of Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen, and Ichirou Takeshi had crippled Seireitei.<p>

His loyal Lieutenant was out, counting the losses from each squad. The Lieutenant of Squad Three, Five, and Nine were all in the Fourth Division seeing if they were fit to carry on their duties.

He had doubts about Lieutenant Momo Hinamori but Lieutenants Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi should be fine. He had many thoughts, plans, run through his mind on what to do with Squad Five.

He couldn't leave the Fifth Squad Lieutenant-less and Captain-less, but only a few people could fullfil the duty of rebuilding the squad. Out of all the current Lieutenants the only Captain Class was Tadashi Takeshi, who played a major role in the recent event.

He sighed lowly, _he'll have to do._

* * *

><p>Ichigo growled as a large strawberry with an orange slice next to was placed in front of him. The waitress smiled at him before she walked off to take someone else's order. Soifon frowned in confusion while Tadashi tried to hide his laughter, Rukia didn't even try.<p>

"Ha! Even the waitress thinks you're a strawberry, Strawberry!"

Ichigo's face grew red from anger and he jumped from his seat and stared down at Rukia, "I'm not a strawberry, Midget!"

Soifon chuckled while Tadashi frowned, "Soifon, you're not that much taller you know?"

Tadashi gasped as Soifon's elbow met his gut. He curled into a fetal position and sobbed, and due to that, stopped Ichigo and Rukia's fight.

Ichigo started laughing, "A Captain, Tadashi no less, getting brought to the ground with just one hit?" His laughter filled the restaurant while Rukia just shook her head while smiling.

"Ichigo, it seems you don't understand how Tadashi really works. He can handle any hit from any enemy, but if it's a single tap from Lady Soifon then he'll be crying for hours."

Ichigo's laughter continued to get louder, "I almost feel sorry for the guy!" Rukia sighed as Tadashi straightened up in from his fetal position and glared at Ichigo.

"You're not any better, you handled betting stabbed and cut pretty well but a kick to the shin and your whining."

They were about to argue when a Reversal Counter Force member appeared in a kneeling position next to them. Ichigo and Rukia stopped talking while Soifon refrained from sighing, Tadashi didn't even try to refrain from it.

"Captain Soifon, Lieutenant Takeshi, the Head Captain has requested an audience with you." Tadashi frowned sadly, when the Head Captain requested something, it was more like you will or die.

Soifon nodded and Tadashi stood up, "Thank you, you may leave now." Soifon sighed and stood up as well, preparing to leave, "As you heard we have to leave now, put the bill on Tadashi's tab." She took a few more steps, then looked back as if she remembered something, "And Kurosaki, don't try anything funny." With that said Soifon and Tadashi left the restaurant, leaving a red faced Ichigo and Rukia behind.

* * *

><p>The Head Captain looked almost worried as Captain Soifon and Lieutenant Takeshi walked into his office. His trusted Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe was next to him, looking almost as worried as his Captain.<p>

"Are you sure this is safe Captain? I mean, sure his little brother is safe but he just learned that his father was killed and his mother was attacked by his older brother , are we sure that Tadashi can handle the stress?"

The Captain nodded just as the man in question stopped in the middle of the room, along with his Captain, "I have faith in his resolve, I believe he is the only person who can repair the damage in Squad Five." He whispered as to make sure the two others in the room couldn't hear.

"Captain Soifon, Lieutenant Takeshi, I believe you know how delicate our situation is, correct?"

Soifon nodded, "Yes sir, if I may speak freely sir, you did not call us in to talk about the rebuilding of Seireitei as we have already covered that in yesterdays meeting with all the Captains."

The Head Captain nodded, "Perseptive as always, Captain Soifon. The real reason I called you here today was to ask a question. As of now, three Captains have defected and left us in a crippled state. It'd be wise to fill in as many empty slots as possible as to rebuild our strength and morale. Unfortunately we only have one person to fill in one of these slots, and that is why I called you here today."

Soifon inwardly gasped and Tadashi froze, _He doesn't mean THAT does he?_

"Lieutenant Tadashi, will you become a Captain of Squad Five?"


	9. Bleach Chronicles:Past Meeting,last Spar

**Flashback**

"I failed didn't I? Is that why you didn't take me with you? Why you wouldn't let me help you?" Muttered a lone young woman, standing on the edge of a a high hill in West Rukongai.

"I'm sure, what other reason is there?" At this point she was crying, the tears rolling down her face. The tears dropped onto the grass infront of her, her zanpakuto on her back shaking as if to tell it's master to stop.

Before she jumped she ran a list through her head of the people she cared for, more tears flowing when she realized just how small the list really was.

_Lady Yoruichi, you left me here but I still love you, you taught me everything I know so thank you._

_Urahara, I think you're a sloth, annoying, but still you were the closest one to Lady Yoruichi so I'm sure there has to be some redeeming quality about you._

_Grandmother, I saw you as a stern woman who wouldn't take no for an answer, and didn't take any shit but I saw your true feelings when you looked at my brothers and me, thank you._

_Brothers, has it been that long, that I must think so hard to remember your faces, even your names? Sora, the youngest of us, I still remember the look on your face when you realized that you were named after a girl. _

_Rein, you were soft at times and at others hard and relentless, just like your namesake. _

_Kyuu, I hate to say but you didn't belong in the Secnd Division, you hated fighting and your offensive type zanpakuto but you never complained. _

_Sobou, you fit in with the Second Division better than any of us, you were always ready to go, always eager for a mission, however despite the meaning behind your name you were always there for me and I'll remember that._

_And finally the oldest brother, Tadashi. You were the strongest of us, and I know if you were still around you would be at Urahara's level. God I still remember the look on Lady Yoruichi's faces when she came back from the mission without the five of you, I didn't leave my room three weeks. _

_That's all? Eight people? How sad my life has been, but that'll end soon, I'll see you guys soon, brothers of mine. _

She jumped, the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair almost seemed to put her at ease. Of course she knew that the fall itself wouldn't kill her, which is why she pulled out her zanpakuto, hoping to land on it.

She closed her eyes and just then felt the wind stop. Her right arm hanging above her head almost painfully. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. Hanging halfway off the edge was a young man, looking to be the same age as her. He had short curly red hair and was only slightly taller than her, wearing the regular shinigami garb.

"For one such as you to atempt suicide, its almost unthinkable." Soifon's eyes widened even more so and she then noticed that he was holding her with both his hands, gripping her hand and the blade of her zanpakuto.

"Seriously though, Sofion of Squad Two, what would cause you to fall into such desperation?"

Soifon's surprise faded and she tried desperately to pulled out of his grasp, "Let me go! I want this!"

"You're stupid, a fool even." He pulled her up and threw her on the ground, "Moronic girl, do you really believe that suicide is the answer?"

Soifon growled, hating being thrown like a sack of flour, "Don't patronize me! Don't think you can lecture me because you thought you saved me!"

Red-Haired laughed, "Accept the truth, you are a idiotic fool, a pitiful being really. If you really want to get back at your previous Captain then train, train and when you meet her again, kick her ass."

He turned to leave but was stopped by Soifon's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see her back to him, her hand trailing down his arm until it met his hand, her thumb brushing against the gash from holding onto her zanpakuto.

"Your name?"

"Tadashi Takeshi, newly transfered member of Squad Two, previous Third Seat of Squad Eleven."

"Ah, I am Soifon of Squad Two, acting Captain, let's go treat that hand."

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

"Lieutenant Tadashi, will you become the Captain of Squad Five?"

Soifon frowned, clenching her hands at her side unnoticed by the three men in the room. Tadashi's mouth was hanging open and his fingers were twitching. Tadashi closed his mouth and gulped.

_A Captain? Why would they try to make me a Captain? I have no talent compared to some of them, Soifon's faster than me, than anyone. Mayuri is smarter than me. Kenpaichi has more brute force than anyone. And Unohana's skill in kido surpasses anyone up to date. How could I possibly be able to be like them?_

He frowned and opened his mouth, ready to say no when pictures flew through his mind.

Of his mother, her long dark red hair tied into a high ponytail, a small scar on her chin in the shape of a cross, her bright amber eyes, waving goodbye as she left to never come back.

His father, yelling at him to get stronger and being rude and hostile at times, sparing a smile, the only smile he would ever give his son, as he left the house to be killed.

Saburo, his little brother, smiling with Ginrairyu against his shoulder as he left, missing an arm and the light in his eyes fading slowly.

Ichirou, his ol-enemy, enveloped in darkness as he disappeared with the other traitors.

Soifon, his best friend, crying with Matsuri while looking at a picture of him, for days.

"I accept, I Lieutenant Tadashi Takeshi accept to take the Captain Test."

Soifon smiled, looking up at him and nodding in understanding, "I approve and I personally recommend him."

The Captain Commander nodded, "Which test would you prefer? I hear that you have a Bankai, is this correct?"

Tadashi refrained from gasping at someone other than Soifon knowing that but he nodded.

"Then I shall watch over your test, along with Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki, in five days. For now you are dismissed."

Tadashi and Sofion left the room, shunpoing as fast as they could back to the division barracks to tell everyone the good news.

* * *

><p>"Whaaaaa? You're going to be a CAPTAIN?"<p>

Matsuri was currently screaming into Tadashi's face, shaking him by the collar, "Why're you leaving us Tadashi? Don't you love Soifon? Why are you leaving her?" Soifon had the decency to hide her blush, Tadashi couldn't however. "Did you do something bad with her and wanted to leave because of it?" The other division members, mainly Ken and Lee, were noding their heads in sympathy, "You better not be leaving because you got her pregnant!"

Tadashi blushed even more now, "MATSURI!"

He turned his head to get some help from Soifon when he saw her, wobbling as she struggled to stand straight, her whole body red.

"Soifon? Soifonnnn?" His eyes widened, "Holy crap, someone catch Soi!" Needless to say the Second Division was chaotic that day.

* * *

><p>The next day Tadashi could be seen on top of the very same hill he met Soifon on, tapping his zanpakuto against his shoulders. He ran his left hand through his hair and turned to see Soifon pulling her zanpakuto out and brandishing it in her right hand.<p>

"It's been a while since we've played like this, Tadashi." She smiled at him and her tone held something new to it, something soft, and it set Tadashi's cheeks aflame.

"It has hasn't it? So, should we play serious here?"

Soifon nodded, "Of course, yes to Shikai and Bankai. You're going to be a Captain soon so we won't have much time for this anymore. I'm going to missing this."

Tadashi nodded sadly, "Yeah, if our enemy wasn't Ichirou I wouldn't even want to be a Captain. I enjoyed being by your side all these years Soi, so let's make this count."

She nodded and pointed her zanpakuto to the side, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Her zanpakuto glowed and shrunk until it formed just over her right arm, the stinger appeared on her right middle finger.

"Shift in the night, Shoushikaen!" His sword glowed black and shrunk until it was only four feet long, the fur becoming black, the hilt being black with red diamonds, and blade becoming black in color.

"Let's go!" They cried in unison and charged.

The very air shook as they collided.


	10. Bleach Chronicles: Howling Dog Mission!

Tadashi sighed under his breath as the Head Captain and the other two Captains stood in front of him. The Head Captain wasn't portraying any emotion but the others were at least.

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku smiled, _It's strange, he's been a Lieutenant for more than ninety years yet has been so powerful all this time. I can't wait to have a drink with him._

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya frowned slighty, _This is strange, has he been fakely his strength this whole time? _

The four of them were outside, far away enough from Seireitei for Tadashi to unleash as much reiatsu as he could without impacting any weak shinigami. They were standing in the middle of a plain with nothing to hide them or anyone else. A lone tree was in the background but that was it. Tadashi smiled and then turned to see Shunsui stabbing a target doll just in front of the far away tree.

The Captain Commander spoke up, "Impressive Hakuda, now for Kido. Fire off your highest Kido."

Tadashi frowned and looked around the area. They were outside, far away from both Soul Society and Rukongai so he could go crazy with whatever he needed to.

"With a full incarnation I can use Senju Koten Taiho but do I really need to use something so destructive?"

"It is not my choice."

He sighed and turned to his target, "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" _He threw his hands out in front of him, pulling back as a trail of reiatsu followed his middle and pointer fingers, "_On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." _

Tadashi pointed both hands, with his left hand pressed against the back of his right hand, "Hado 73-Soren Sokatsui!"

A massive stream of blue reiatsu was fired towards the target, the power behind it was enough to force everyone's clothes to flutter. The kido hit the target, completely incinerating it and then the tree.

The attack died down and Tadashi panted for a second. He smiled at the look on Hitsugaya's face, he must've noticed because it was quickly gone.

"Good, now then, demonstrate your Bankai."

* * *

><p>Matsuri was frowning as he looked at the report in front of him, it was something that should've been sent to the 12th Division really.<p>

_72 District-South Rukongai, 247 residents have been reported missing with no trace as to their whereabouts. Mihane Shirogane-Ninth Seat of Squad Sixth and a team consisting of three unseated officers was sent to investigate and has recovered several reiatsu trails leading towards the 78th District 'Hanging Dog'. Ninth Seath Shirogane has since reported that the trails end there and sent Unseated Officer Rikichi to invistigate 'Howling Wolf Forest' to the North of where the trail ends. He has since been missing and assumed incapitated or dead, request permission for a Captain or Lieutenant to invistage further. _

Along the message was a detailed report of everywhere they searched, which members were there, a list of the missing residents, and the location where they lost the trails.

Matsuri sighed, "Interesting, I wouldn't mind be on that mission." She was brought out of her focus when he saw Captain Soifon walking out of the division.

_Must be going to a meeting, it might be as to why we haven't seen Tadashi in a while, or to this report I just read. Well whatever the case it means a free day for us. And that only means one thing!_

"Seems like I'm in charge for a while." Matsuri grinned, "Lee! Would you mind grabbing me some smoothies from the longue?" She leaned back and smiled, "I love abusing my limited power for smoothies."

* * *

><p>Soifon frowned as she took a look around the room, noticing the absence of her Lieutenant behind her. Every Captain and Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 were standing in the Assembly Hall, minus Squad Three, Five, and Nine Captains and Squad Two Lieutenant.<p>

"I'm sure everyone has gotten the report." Said Head Captain Yamamoto, "We have decided to send Two Captains and a Lieutenant to 'Howling Wolf Forest' to find and eliminate the threat."

Captain Sajin Komamura stepped forward, "I will go on this mission Head Captain."

The Head Captain shook his head, "Disallowed, I have already picked the Team Leader, if he is to pick you then so be it." He opened his right eye and looked towards the door, "You may come in now!"

The door opened slowly, a bright light filling the doorway and the room. A set of footsteps were heard and a few of the people in the room gasped. The door closed and everyone looked into the eyes of the newcomer. There he stood, his read hair now tied back in a ponytail, tan skin, and hazel eyes. He wore the regular shinigami garb but with the torn sleeves. He carried on his left hip a long zanpakuto with what appeared to be fur for a guard and a brown hilt with white diamonds and a black colored scabbard. Above his shinigami garb was a long sleeve white haori with the insignia of the Fifth Division on the back.

"Hello everybody! Fifth Squad Captain Tadashi Takeshi reporting for duty!"


	11. Bleach Chronicles:Saburo Side Story One!

**This takes place during Chapter Ten between Tadashi's Captain Test and The mission report. Tell me what you think please!**

* * *

><p>Tadashi sighed as he stood on a roof over looking a soccer field with Soifon and Saburo next to him. They were currently watching as a team of elemetary students had a soccer match. They sighed as one team won, thanks to a small black haired girl with a temper.<p>

"She...almost reminds me of Ichigo."

Soifon nodded, "Indeed."

Saburo sighed, "Exactly why are we here?"

Tadashi smiled and tugged at the Lieutenant badge on his right arm, "No big reason really, just to check up on Ichigo to see if he is upholding his duty as a Substitute Shinigami.

_Truthfully we're here to make sure that Ichigo's reiatsu hasn't influence anyone else, first stop his home._

Saburo nodded, "So two Captains and a Third Seat? Kind of overkill isn't it?"

Soifon shook her head, "You never got a chance to talk to Kurosaki did you?"

Saburo shook his head and Tadashi chuckled, "Ichigo is a problem child, when it comes to him its either overkill or a failed mission." He frowned then, "Is it just me or does that girl see us?"

Soifon and Saburo looked over to see the black haired girl glaring daggers into them. She looked like she was about to kick a ball at them when a boy ran up.

"Karin! The coach wants to talk to us! Come on!"

The girl frowned at him and then turned to face the three shinigami, seeing nothing but empty air.

"I 've never seen spirits like those before, interesting."

* * *

><p>"So, this is Ichigo's house." Tadashi shrugged as he looked on at the house. It was very modest, not too big and not too small, "And they have a clinic too, that must be fun."<p>

Tadashi was currently in his gigai, wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a red vest over it and black pants, on his feet he wore a pair of black and red sneakers. In his right pocket was what looked like a six inch combat knife.

Soifon smirked, "It's almost ironic isn't it? It doesn't look like anyone is home, should we come back later?" She too was in her gigai but she wore a light red shirt and white pants with a pair of chinese shoes. In her pockets she carried a few kunai and shuriken.

"I guess, for now we go out and see Karakura. But before that let's go get Saburo, I believe he was checking out all the reiastu signatures. I'll take the elementary school."

"And I'll take the High School, meet back here in an hour."

* * *

><p>Tadashi frowned down at Saburo as he looked into a classroom. Saburo was sitting down on a school roof, his zanpakuto next to him. Across the way was a two story building with a row of widnows on each floor. Saburo was looking into the second floor third window to the left at a young lady with short brown hair.<p>

"Back when Mom was still around, I had a nightmare. I woke up and went to Mom's bed, Dad was still the Lieutenant for Squad 11 and was finishing up some paperwork. Mom took me in and let me sleep with her, I instantly fell asleep. I dreamed about walking in the rain, in an unfamiliar town. For some reason I was let into one of the houses I passed by, I was sat down in a kitchen and was given food. My favorite food, Spicy Curry, and I looked at the person who welcomed me and saw a beautiful young girl." He pointed, "I never forgot that dream, see that girl there? That's the girl in my dream, the one with the contant smile."

Tadashi nodded, "I see, should I tell Captain Unohana that you want a vacation?"

Saburo seemed to think about it. He sighed and stood up, "If you would be so kind, I have around a month of free vacation days."

Tadashi smiled and patted Saburo's shoulder, "I'll go get the papers ready, have fun as an elementary kid." Tadashi turned around and climbed down the fire escape, leaving Saburo to sigh to himself.

_Could this be a sign, Ginrairyu?_


	12. Bleach Chronicles: Advent of Yamigun!

The trace ended in the middle of the forest. Unfortunately it had rained last night so any tracks were washed away by the mud and leaves. Soifon was busy looking for any reiatsu tracks and Tadashi was trying to find tracks on the trees for any sign of conflict. He frowned when he saw nothing and turned to everyone else there.

"So, no signs of anything here. Let's move on to the next area." He tugged on his Captain Haori, "I'm going to be unprofessional for a minute. This is so weird!" Tadashi grinned at his two teammates, "Being a Captain is so weird, I would have never guess."

Soifon smiled, "Well you deserve it, you've deserved to be Captain since I've been." She sighed as she thought about how empty her division barracks were now. With Matsuri being groomed into the new Lieutenant it finally sank in that Tadashi would no longer work alongside her.

Tadashi turned to the other person, "Don't worry, I'll try my best to become a Captain that you can accept."

Hinamori Momo grinned weakly, "I'm sure you'll be fine, Takeshi." She had stopped referring to him as Tadashi and had started using his last name. But even that seemed painful. At first she was adamant about Tadashi becoming Captain but after thinking about it she decided that what happened happened and Aizen wasn't coming back any time soon.

Tadashi smiled in relief, "Thank you, alright now. Let's move out."

The three of them disappeared in a shunpo, not noticing the hidden figure in the trees.

"Two Captains and a Lieutenant? Master will be pleased." He chuckled before disappearing as well.

* * *

><p>Officer Rikichi groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the immense pain in his head and right leg. He licked his lips, mostly tasting his own blood. Further invistigation told him that he had been bleeding from his forehead and nose until the blood dried. He groaned once more when he tried to get up but found he was tied to a chair. He looked around the room to see he was in what appeared to be a cave with an iron gate keeping the opening closed off.<p>

"I see you are awake now." Rikichi tried to move his head to look for the voice but couldn't.

_Is he behind me? But I don't sense his reiatsu at all._

"You were so close to, unluckily for you it seemed like you stumbled across our base. I believe you got a good ten miles before we caught you."

Rikichi groaned as he tried to remember what happened. Or where he's heard the deep, cold, harsh voice of the male behind him.

_Damnit, why can't I remember anything? Last thing I remember was seeing a cave and a large reiatsu before running away. And then..._

"What is your name, Shinigami fool?"

Rikichi breathed in deeply, "My name is Rikichi, Unseated Officer of Squad Six. If you want money you won't get it from me, I'm too low in the totem pool for that."

_I'm scared. No, terrified is a better word. Renji-senpai, help please!_

"I see, well then Rikichi. I suppose I should tell you. My aim is not money but the death of a certain man, and I believe that you can help me with that."

Rikichi smiled bravely but inside he was completely petrefied.

_I don't think I'll make it out of here alive._

"And why would I help you?"

He could almost hear the man behind him smile, "Oh I'll leave that for later but for now just now my name is Norio Yuudai." He walked in front of him and Rikichi discovered that he had long black hair and blood red eyes. He wore a short sleeve dark red haori with white wrapping under it that went over his chest, arms, and hands too and baggy Hakama leggings. On his left hip he had a wakizashi zanpakuto.

He smirked, and that itself sent chills running down Rikichi's spine, "By the way, you might want to get that leg of yours checked out, might get infected." And with that he turned and left, the last thing he heard was the clang of the closed metal gate and the shrill screamins of the unseated officer.

* * *

><p>Tadashi growled, "Hm, seems like there was a chase here. Notice the set of footsteps Momo? Look at how the leading one has less indentation and the spacing is farther apart and obviously the footprint was made with shinigami sandals. The one next to is is deep and more closely spaced together indicating that this person was less considered about getting away, almost as if he was confident about being able to catch his target.<p>

Soifon nodded, "And what makes you think that isn't just two people who happened to be going in the same direction at different times and paces?" She asked it as if it was a question.

Momo nodded, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

He, however, only grinned and ran a finger across the deeper footprint, "Notice the way the dirt is, both of them are as wet as the other one. If they were at different times then one would be drier, not to mention that they are both fresh." Momo leaned forward and studied it before smiling.

"Ah, I see. That's pretty cool!"

Soifon nodded, "I expected as much from you, Tadashi, why don't you follow the path now?"

Tadashi smiled slightly, "Hm, why follow the path when we have a spy here?"

He heard a gasp in the trees and a quick rustle before a dark shape jumped out of them. Momo gasped and Soifon smirked while Tadashi just smiled. The person was obviously male and wore what a typical ninja would wear except he had no mask and instead had his face shown. He had brown spiky hair and black eyes with a scar under his right eye.

"How did you find me? I was completely concealing my reiatsu!"

Soifon frowned, "There are only a handful of people who can hide from me. You just happen to not be one of them." Momo snickered and Tadashi just sighed.

"I am sorry for her rudeness, I am sure that would've worked on someone else but not us."

The man growled, "Don't you dare underestimate me! I am the second in command of the Yamigun!" He reached behind him and pulled out a tanto zanpakuto, "My name is Arashi Yuu, and this is my zanpakuto!" He pulled it out put the blade in his left hand, "Chishiomoui!" He pulled it up and grinned when it seemed to stretch before glowing silver. It expanded outwards and became a chain and sickle with a black blade, ten foot long chain, and a red circle weight.

He grinned and swung the weight around behind him, "Just so you know, third command and up has Captain Level reiatsu!"

Soifon sighed and grabbed her zanpakuto, Momo doing the same. Tadashi however stepped forward, "Sorry guys but this is my fight! Let me show you what I can do, I'll be sure to go easy so you can see."

Arashi screamed and swung the weight forward, "Die here, Shinigami Captain!"


	13. Bleach Chronicles:Saburo Side Story Two!

"Class please welcome our new transfer student, you can come in now!"

Saburo sighed to himself as he walked into the classroom. It has been a day since he had gotten his gigai and had applied for school. And now he was walking into a classroom wearing a white button up and brown pants.

"Please introduce yourself, name and hobby please."

Saburo nodded and turned to face the class, "Hello, my name is Saburo Takeshi and I enjoy," He obviously couldn't say sparring with shinigami, "kendo and learning about medicine."

There were a few looks he got from that and he could swear he heard the thoughts in their head, _He likes swords and healing?_

The teacher smiled and clapped him on the back, "Good good, go sit behind Kurosaki-san. Can you raise your hand please?"

Two girls raised their hands, the black haired girl from yesterday and the girl from his dreams, "Ah, I meant to say Kurosaki Karin."

The other Kurosaki dropped her hand and sent a sad smile at Saburo. Saburo made his way to sit behind Karin, feeling almost sad himself.

_I couldn't even get a seat near her! Is there anything I don't fail at? Wait, I just realized something. Isn't what I'm doing considered stalking?_

_**Yes, yes it is. You're just a little creep aren't you?**_

_I'll smack you._

He sat down behind her and leaned forward in his desk, painfully aware of the obvious stares of his classmates.

"_He's kind of cute..."_

_"He looks weird..."_

_"He looks like a punk..."_

The teacher frowned as he looked at the clock, "I have to get to a meeting so free study until I get back." He smiled at the class and left the room.

Saburo sighed and closed his eyes, _Teachers can do that? Leave a group of children to study without supervision? Seems almost lazy..._

_**You got that right, almost reminds me of this little brat I know, oh hey that girl wants to talk to you.**_

Saburo opened his eyes to see the girl, known as Karin Kurosaki looking back at him.

"I saw you at the soccer field, standing next to the other spirits. What I want to know is who you are and how are you in a human body." The way she said it sounded more like a demand than statement.

"I'm sorry, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Can you elaborate, or expand on that please?"

She looked almost mad for a second, "Using big words won't confuse me, I'll get my answers no matter what. You might as well tell me now."

_My god, she is headstrong...just like Ichigo._

"Fine, I am a super powerful agent of Seireitei who's sole purpose in life is to attack evil spirits from harming the innocence of the good ones. Happy now?"

Karing growled, "How can I believe something so stupid and impossible?"

A cough was heard and Saburo looked up to see the other Kurosaki, "Hi, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Takeshi-san."

I smiled, _I am incredibly nervous right now, _"H-Hello, just Saburo is fine."

She smiled, "Okay then, you can just call me Yuzu then. I was wondering if you knew your way around school?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I just got here, I don't even have a place to stay yet!"

* * *

><p><em>How did it get like this? I could swear I was just in class and now...<em>

"Welcome home Second Son!" Cried out an energetic man as he jumpe through the air towards me. A fist blocked his path and it almost seemed like his face folded over it. He landed on the ground and got up, his cheek puffing out and a large red mark appearing.

_I'm in a house full of crazy people..._

"Oi, you look familiar." Stated the orange haired substitue shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. He stared down almost knowingly at him making Saburo shift his feet nervously.

"Ah, I don't think we've ever met. My name is Saburo Takeshi, and I guess I'll be living with you for a bit."

He frowned, "Urahara declined you?"

"Would you want to live with him?"

Ichigo grinned and made a 'AH' sound and walked away towards the kitchen where he appeared with a glass of water. He tilted the glass up, "For young Saburo, we will remember him dearly." And with that he walked away, heading upstairs.

"I had a feeling he was completely serious."

Karin nodded sagely, "Good luck, you'll need it." She left and headed upstairs as well.

The father, Isshin Kurosaki, was now hugging a gigantic wall size photo of a woman, "My Dear Masaki, we now have another son! Our family is growing so much!"

Yuzu smiled as she watched, "Well I'm going to start on dinner, have fun Saburo-kun."

_A month of this? I'll be lucky if I don't become insane._

_**Be careful what you wish for, stupid brat.**_


	14. Bleach Chronicles:Tadashi's Power!

Tadashi ducked under the weight and jumped forward, his zanpakuto held down to his side. Arashi sneered and pulled back on the chain making the weight fly back towards Tadashi. Tadashi grinned and threw his zanpakuto at Arashi and disappeared in a shunpo. Arashi pulled on the chain and blocked the zanpakuto and making it fly in the air above him.

Tadashi appeared in the air above him and grabbed his zanpakuto, "Shift in the night, Shoushikaen!" His zanpakuto quickly changed, being shorter, having a black blade, black with red diamong hilt, and the brown fur turning black. He pulled it above his head, "Gozen Kumori, Yamikizu!" He slashed down and a crescent shaped blast of black reiatsu appeared from the blade and raced down towards Arashi.

Arashi quickly jumped into the air away from it, putting his hand in front of his eyes to shield against any shrapnel. Once the dust settled down he looked towards where the attack hit and was shocked to see the surrounding forest bare of any trees.

"My zanpakuto Shoushikaen is known as the only Darkness type. Even in sunlight my darkness is powerful, I'm sorry but you have no chance to win this." Tadashi sighed and pulled his zanpakuto back before jumping forward into a shunpo.

Arashi gasped and raised his sickle above him as Tadashi appeared and blocked his strike, "No chance? Don't you dare say that before you see my full power!"

He pushed Tadashi off of him and jumped back to gain distance before swinging his chain in a circle around him, "First Sequence, Deruta!" He let his weight fly toward Tadashi who raised his zanpakuto to block. Before the weight hit him it multiplied by twenty and surrounded him.

_What? Damn it I was too careless!_

Arashi smirked, "Second Sequence, Arufa!" He pulled back with the sickle and the twenty chains and weights surrounded Tadashi and wrapped him up in a tight bundle. Tadashi pushed against the chains but found that with how tight it was that he wasn't able to expel as much power.

"Now you see, this is what becomes of arrogance Shinigami Captain!" His sickle blade started to glow a blood red and pulse between red and black, "Third Sequence, Omega!"

The twenty weights holding down Tadashi glowed red for a second before each of them exploded. Tadashi yelled out in pain as the heat of the explosions burned his face and body while the shockwaves pushed on him on every side.

By the time the smoke faded Tadashi was in terrible shape. His face was had smudges of black on it, his clothes were tattered but mostly his Captain Haori which had it's sleeves burned off and the bottom burned as well. Tadashi gasped in fresh air and then closed his eyes, falling forward.

The chains fell limp and Tadashi fell through the air until he ran out of length. Arashi started to laugh as he watched the Shinigami Captain dangle in the air wrapped in his chains.

* * *

><p>Down by the trees Soifon watched in horror as Tadashi dangled in the air lifeless. Hinamori gasped and covered her mouth.<p>

"Oh no! Tadashi!" Screamed out Hinamori as she fell to her knees and covered her face, unable to watch anymore.

Soifon's reaction was far more different.

**Flashback**

_"Seriously though, Sofion of Squad Two, what would cause you to fall into such desperation?"_

_Soifon's surprise faded and she tried desperately to pulled out of his grasp, "Let me go! I want this!"_

_"You're stupid, a fool even." He pulled her up and threw her on the ground, "Moronic girl, do you really believe that suicide is the answer?"_

_Soifon growled, hating being thrown like a sack of flour, "Don't patronize me! Don't think you can lecture me because you thought you saved me!"_

_Tadashi laughed, "Accept the truth, you are a idiotic fool, a pitiful being really. If you really want to get back at your previous Captain then train, train and when you meet her again, kick her ass."_

* * *

><p><em>"So you're going to become our Captain now?" Tadashi grinned at the thought of Soifon wearing a Captain Haori.<em>

_"Yes, it appears as much." Soifon spoke as she watched the wind sway through the leaves and brush gently against the flowers. Tadashi laughed alongside her._

_"How I feel for the new recruits." Soifon frowned and glared at Tadashi who smiled playfully at her as he got up to stand up. _

_Soifon continued watching the flowers, enjoying the night breeze. _

_"Soifon."_

_She turned her head and gasped at the sight. Tadashi was on one knee, bowing his head, his zanpakuto pulled out and laying on the ground next to his right hand, his left hand pulled against his low back. _

_"I, Tadashi Takeshi of the Takeshi family, hereby swear to become the best Lieutenant you deserve, to serve with all my power, with every breath, until the day I die or am not needed anymore." He looked up into her wide eyes, "I swear this on my soul and my zanpakuto."_

_Soifon was frozen with shock for a while before she turned around abruntly, wiping at her eyes, "Fool! Doing something so random..." She turned her head around to face him, "I accept, only one change!" She stood up and pointed down at Tadashi, "You will stop being my Lieutenant the moment I say so, not any sooner or later, got it?" Her lips were held in a stern expression and her eyes full of power. _

_Tadashi looked up wide eye before looking down and smiling, "Of course, Captain."_

* * *

><p><em>"It appears my Father went missing."<em>

_Tadashi spoke boredly as he stared of into space. Soifon frowned at him. _

_"Indeed, I have heard. Although he is retired he was the Lieutenant of Squad Eleven, he's not someone you can just grab." She looked up at Tadashi, "I know how Saburo feels about him, but I have never heard you speak about your father."_

_Tadashi shrugged, "I neither hate him or love him, throughout my life he has just been simply 'there' not a big part of my life but not a small one either." He sighed, "But my mother married him so there has to be something about him that she saw that redeemed him. Of course after she was 'exiled' he retired and spent most of his money drinking, he seemed almost eager to die." _

_Soifon nodded, "I see." She hummed, "Well then, it's time to go." She stood up and started to walk away, "When I get back I'll make us some dinner," She sent him a smile, "thanks for telling me your opinion."_

* * *

><p><em>Soifon reached out towards him, his eyes were closed shut and his body tensed. She was inches away from his cheek, her eyes wide and a red hue on her cheeks, she could feel her fingernails brushing against him softly, like a ghost.<em>

_"Ta..." "Captain Soifon!"_

_Soifon drew back quickly and jumped to her feet, Tadashi's hazel eyes following her as she did so, "You okay, Captain?"_

_Soifon sent Tadashi a small glance before shunpoing away. When Tadashi found her she was receiving information from a messenger. He landed behind her with a soft thump, his zanpakuto back on his back._

_"Lieutenant Takeshi, you have been called as well, there is a meeting in three days at noon in Squad One. Be on time." And with that he was gone._

_Soifon sighed before walking down the clearing, Tadashi following her as always. They stopped walking once they got to her office and before she opened the door she turned to him._

_"Rukia is currently being held in the Squad Six Prison Cells. Only Captains and Squad six Lieutenants are allowed. I trust that you'll be unseen."_

_He was gone before the sentence was over._

* * *

><p><em>Saburo hummed loudly, ignoring Tadashi who was being resrained by Soifon while he healed Hitsugaya fully.<em>

_Soifon, although yelling at Tadashi, was inwardly screaming for joy. _

_Soifon smiled as Tadashi finally laid down and fell asleep, grabbing his right hand in hers and silently crying as it finally hit her._

_Look Suzumebachi, Tadashi is back. Everyone's okay. My family is okay. She thought as she looked down at Tadashi's peaceful face._

**Flashback Over**

"TADASHI TAKESHI! GET UP RIGHT THIS MOMENT!"

Tadashi's eyes snapped open grasping his zanpakuto tighter, "Gozen Kumori!" He was immediately surrounded by a large black dome, Arashi's chains blowing apart and forming back into one. The dome fell apart and Tadashi was surrounded in a black reiatsu, his zanpakuto pulsing wildly next to him.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD QUIT?" Screamed Soifon as she glared up at Tadashi who looked down on her with a serious face, "WHO SAID YOU COULD GET BEATEN SO EASILY? I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO JUST DON'T-"

Soifon closed her eyes before opening them back up, a few tears rolling down her face, "JUST DON'T DIE!"

Hinamori looked up in awe, "Captain Soifon..."

Arashi sneered, "What a useless-" A fist met his fist and he flew back several hundred feet. He groaned from the pain as he stood up fully, rubbing his swollen cheek as he stared at Tadashi who was still surrounded by his reiatsu.

"I'm sorry Soi, it seems like I made you cry." Tadashi closed his eyes and after a second opened them, his reiatsu exploding outwards. His once hazel eyes were now a deep black. He raised his zanpakuto to his face, "No more messing around, this will be the last time I act so careless!" He slashed forward and his reiatsu followed the blade until his zanpakuto was the only thing covered in reiatsu.

_Hey, you stubborn old fool! It's time now, lend me your power!_

What sounded like a deep chuckle sounded out in his head, _**I see, well then in that case let's show this fool just what we can do. **_

"Envelop the heavens in an everlasting darkness, Bankai!"

The next second his reiatsu exploded outward, far larger than last time. The power behind it was strong enough to push Arashi back, bend the trees, and push back Hinamori who was trying hard to breath. Soifon just grinned and looked up.

_Amazing, this will be the first time he's trully ever used his Bankai in battle. During his battle with Ichirou he used it at the last second to survive an attack but now he can actually use it. _

The reiatsu faded away and revealed the new Tadashi. His red hair was longer now, going down to his mid back, his eyes once again hazel. He wore a tight short-sleeved black shirt that revealed his muscles and went up his whole neck under a black haori jacket with golden trimmings that split into two at the bottom of his back that went to the back of his knees. He wore black kung fu pants with a golden stripe running down the front and the back, having a blood red belt above them. He now had on a pair of thin steel toed tabi boots with a red stripe running up them and disappearing into his pants. On his hands were gloves that covered his hands and went down to his elbow with silver spikes on each knuckle, surrounding his arms and legs were flickers of black reiatsu.

"Mugen Shousikaen."

Arashi gasped, "Damn it, why can't you just die?"

Tadashi grinned, "Die? I can't die because I have people counting on me. It's as simple as that."

Arashi screamed in anger and grabbed the bottom of the chain, spinning the sickle around him, "Omega Gosai!" The sickle glew red and started to fire of dozens of red blasts towards Tadashi. Arashi then pulled back, grabbing the sickle handle, and threw forward the weight, "Arufa Ranchi!" The weight seemed to fly off the chain and then multiply into twenty before glowing red.

Tadashi smirked and raised his hands towards the incoming blasts and explosive weights, "Keishi Kumori, Yamisen." A ball of black reiastu was formed in front of his hand that grew to the size of a cannonball. He pulled back his hand and then thrust forward with an open palm. The ball exploded outwards in a gigantic beam that quickly raced towards Arashi and the incoming attacks.

Arashi gasped at the power and quickly jumped high into the air to avoid it. The beam easily passed through his attacks and continued for a good mile before exploding in a giant explosion that shook the earth.

_Shit! With that kind of power I have no chance in hell! I must retreat for now!_

"I was going slower so you could react but I didn't have expect to hold myself back so much. Earlier you said you had Captain Level Strenght? From what I expereinced you have high Lieutenant but there's not a single Captain you can win against." Tadashi appeared behind him and Arashi gasped and jump away. He looked ready to fire off another attack for a diversion.

Tadashi however had enough, "This will end it, don't worry about us finding your headquartes or whatever you call it, I have already followed your spiritual trail to it. Earlier when we said we could sense you we only did so to prevent any further oppurtunities you had to assassinate any of us. At the time I, and most likely Soifon, followed your spiritual trail." He sighed, "You would've succeeded in hiding your base but we just happen to be able to track reiatsu extremely well."

Arashi yelled out, "Fool! Am I expected to believe that? Fuck you!" He jumped into the air and swung his scythe forward, "I'll kill you!"

Tadashi sighed and spread his feet, "Before I kill you let me tell you this, my Bankai is heavily dependent on Hakudo despite my other attacks." He disappeared and reappeared above Arashi, "Turning a simple kick like this," He twisted in the air and his leg met Arashi's neck, a sickening crack sounding out but not killing him. "Into an Executioner's Blade!"

He followed through with his kick, pushing Arashi toward the ground and a crescent beam of black reiastu towards the ground. Arashi would've scream if he had been able to as he watched the beam of darkness reach him.

_Damn you! _Arashi gasped as he was enveloped in the darkness, feeling his skin burning away and ripping open. _Damn you Shinigami Captain!_

* * *

><p>Tadashi landed on the ground in front of Soifon and Hinamori in his regular state, his zanpakuto sheathed. He looked better after his Bankai but his clothes were still burnt and russled.<p>

He looked down at Soifon, his face expressionless but his eyes filled with something akin to pure happiness, "Looks like I overdid it with that last kick."

Soifon shook her head and stepped closer to him, "Truthfully I think it was pretty badass." She shook her head before jumping forward and hugging him, her head burrowed in his neck.

"Don't do that again! I thought I almost lost you." Soifon said quietly.

Tadashi sighed and hugged her back, "Ya know, as much as I like your stubborn side, this side of you isn't bad either."

Soifon pulled back ready to say something when Hinamori giggled. They both turned to her to see her giggling madly with her eyes closed and a hand in front of her mouth.

"Wha-"

Hinamori stopped for a moment to get some breath, "You two, oh I can't wait till everyone else hears about this!"

Soifon blushed and jumped away from the hug, "About what? Anyways we need to find the base now! Let's move!" She closed her eyes and started to go right.

Tadashi smiled at her_If I get a greating like that everytime I fight I'll go insane. Well anyways might as well finish this mission and save Rikichi and all the other civilians. _

"Hey Soi, you're going the wrong way."

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's finally out there! Tadashi's Bankai! Please tell me what you think and if you want you could private message me what you think might be a cool move. Sorry if this fight was too fast paced or quick, I kind of wanted to show that Tadashi does deserve the title of Captain and that he could get rid of a low Captain level or high Lieutenant level person. Well anyways please review since those make my day. <strong>


	15. Bleach Chronicles:Saburo Story Three!

Its been a week, a week of boring school, a week of Karin's pestering, a week of Ichigo's scowls, a week of an energetic man who can't be quiet. It's so weird, mundane, a different pace that what I'm used to. And yet, it's the most I've ever been relaxed in all my years of life.

Karin may pester for answers, won't take no for an answer, but deep down she truly cares for her family and friends.

Ichigo may scowl all the time, end up staying in his room for most of the day, but he can never remove his smile when Yuzu does something cute or Karin rants about her soccer game.

Ishin...well he just needs help.

And Yuzu, the sole purpose for me being here, has never once not smiled. She constantly worries about her family, even me who she's only known for a week, and will take time out of her day to talk to them.

I sighed happily as Yuzu started to serve the family food. Tonight was curry and Ishinn was currently at a medical convention of some kind leaving Ichigo to be the big man of the house.

"Oi Saburo, what's this I hear about you threatening a kid at the park?"Ichigo asked as he inhaled the steam coming off the curry in front of him.

Karin snickered, "How'd you find out about that? Did his parents come complain to you?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, the kid was crying. I promised to scold you but it seems too troublesome." Ichigo sighed and leaned back in his chair as Yuzu moved to sit next to him, across from me.

"Saburo?" Yuzu scolded with that frown of hers, waving a spoon at me, "Why would you do that? What did he do to you?"

Karin grinned at me, "Yes, Saburo, please do tell us what he did to you." I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down into my bowl.

"W-Well it's not like he...like he did something to me..."

Yuzu's frown deepened and her eyes narrowed, "Saburo, please tell me you didn't do it just because he-"

"He was checking you out! He's one of those bullies at the school and he was saying things about you!" Ichigo choked on his food and started coughing. Karin smirked and started laughing. Yuzu however blushed and started spluttering.

After an awkward silence she spoke up, "How'd you threaten him?"

"I think I could perform a sex change with a sword."

* * *

><p>That night the family decided for movies, since it was the weekend they decide to stay up late and watch a scary movie, a thriller movie, and then a romance. Ichigo and Karin were excited for the scary movie, Ichigo and me for the thriller movie, and Yuzu for the romance. We were currently set up in the living room, the curtains pulled close, all the lights off, and the doors and windows locked. Ichigo was sitting up on the couch with Yuzu curled up next to him, Karin was sprawled across the floor with her head propped up on pillows and covered by blankets, and I was sitting on the couch on the opposite end of the couch.<p>

Ichigo smirked over at me, "You ready for the Kurosaki Family Movie Night? Karin and I always pick the scariest movies."

I sighed in reply, "Is that why the happy movie is last? To lift your spirits?"

Karin spoke up from her secluded area, "Yeah, it'd kill Yuzu if we had the happy movie first then the bloody scary ones, ya know?"

I chuckled as Ichigo turned the power on, "Truth be told I don't mind a good romance every once in a while, in fact I remember this time with Tadashi and Soifon-"

Ichigo gasped and his eyes widened, "Wait, those two have a thing going on? I mean sure they were very friendly towards each other but it didn't seem like they were-"

I frowned up at him, "Uh no, I was going to say that they were watching a movie at a theatre and the tickets to some action movie were sold out so they settled for a romance. Yeah... Matsuri took a picture of their reaction, I'll show you later Ichigo."

Ichigo smirked, "Sure, about time I got some dirt on him."

I smirked in reply, about to reply when the two girls shushed us.

We all fell asleep during the third movie, Karin curled up in a ball snoozing quietly, Ichigo leaned back with his mouth open wide snooring loudly, Yuzu had somehow got her feet across Ichigo's lap and her head on my legs.

Despite my face heating up as I looked down at her peacefully asleep face and the many thoughts running through my head I fell asleep quickly.

I decided then that I would talk to Ichigo, I could no longer lie to them about who I was.

_Yeah...tomorrow for sure..._

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not."<p>

Ichigo glared down at me as I sat in his desk chair. We were currently in his room, discussing the possibility of telling Karin and Yuzu who I was.

"You know I have to! Lieing to youself for so long never ends out well. Ichigo, I don't even need to mention you I can say that you met my brother and the other shinigami at the camp you went to. They know you see spirits so we can say we were invistigating you or something like that. They don't need to know everything Ichigo!"

Ichigo shook his head and scowled, "It's not that simple and you know that. Not everything adds up." He looked me in the eyes then, "Saburo, why are you so focused on Yuzu?"

I blushed, "W-What do you mean?"

He sighed and reached down to finger his Substitute Shinigami Badge, "You're not here for me, Soul Society knows of my alliagance, and Karin's reiatsu isn't powerful enough yet to warrant a Third Seat Officer checking it out. And I've seen the way you look at her, Saburo tell me now."

I sighed, "It started with a dream-"

* * *

><p>It was a normal day, Karin was busy with a soccer game and Yuzu and I were waiting at the designated meeting spot at Karakura Park next to the playground and ice cream vendor. Yuzu was smiling heartingly at a group of youngs kids playing with flowers.<p>

"Saburo, I just realized something." Yuzu looked up at me from her position on a park bench, "I don't really know a lot about you."

I frowned lightly as I leaned against a tree behind her, "Ah, well if you have something you want to know then you can just ask."

Yuzu turned around to face me directly, putting a finger to her chin, "Okay, why did you move to Karakura without your family or a place to live?"

_**Ha! Why not tell her your stalkerish dream?**_

_Shuddup._

"Uh, well my family recently went through some hardships."

Yuzu frowned and stood up in front of me with worry clear in her eyes, "What happened? Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, but I needed some fresh air and a friend of the family recomened Krakura town."

"But why would your parents let you move on your own?"

I sighed and looked over to a mother and father buying their kid an ice cream, "My mom's missing and my dad's dead. My dad was never really was a parent, he was always busy drinking. I think my oldest brother finally got tired of it, maybe that's why he left."

_That and he's a power hungry asshole._

_**Calm yourself Kid, your reiatsu is skyrocketing.**_

Yuzu reached over to rub my shoulders, "Saburo, are you okay?"

_No damn it! I'm not okay!_

"Yeah, I have my brother Tadashi anyways, not to mention my non blood family."

Yuzu frowned, her bottom lip trembling, her eyes watering, "Saburo, don't lie to me. Are you okay?"

_God damn it! I'm okay stop asking!_

"I'm fine, I'm perfect even."

Yuzu reached up to pet my cheeks, "Saburo, I'm here for you."

_**My god, she can see thrrough you perfectly. Not even Tadashi could see how depressed you are.**_

_GOD DAMN IT! _"Yes! I'm fine damn it! There's nothing wrong! I hated my dad! I hate my oldest brother! The moment he cut me I died inside but I'm fine!" Yuzu pulled me into a hug and I froze. She was so small, fragile, but for some reason she seemed so strong right now.

"Y-Yuzu...what...what are you doing?" My voice sounded different, were thse tears rolling down my face?

She reached up to run her fingers through my hair, "I'm sorry that I asked you something so personal. But Saburo you can't keep it bottled up inside. You need to talk about it with someone, it doesn't need to be me but as long as you talk about it then that's fine. But I care far too much about you to let you destroy yourself like this."

"Y-Yuzu I-I-"

She pulled back to look me in the eye, I gulped before getting ready to tell her the truth about myself. Before I was able to however I noticed a quick blur behind her and looked up quickly. It was quick, and I had to react jut as quickly. I grabbed Yuzu by her shoulders and pushed her behind me.

"Wha-"

The next second my eyes saw red as three claws ripped into my chest.


	16. Bleach Chronicles: Hinamori's Resolve!

Rikichi pulled against his restraints, groaning at the pain. He refused to look down, knowing all he would see was a bloody stump. He looked up, clenching his eyes shut as he finally gave up on escaping.

_I'm going to die here._

A few tears fell from his eyes and he hung his head, "_Damn it!" _

The door opened and he looked up with a glare, growing angry at the gleeful smile his captor had, "Oh, so you're still alive." He pulled out his zanpakuto and twirled it in his hand, leaning against the rocky wall and leaving the door open. "I believe you would be happy to hear that my Second in Command is dead. Killed by the Captain of Squad Five."

Rikichi's eyes widened and he gasped beneath his breath, _Captain of Squad Five? Who would be able to replace Aizen? _

Noroi smirked, "What a coincedence too, the new Captain is jut who I have a grudge with. The man who's family killed mine! The man who is allowed to live while not even knowing what his family has done!" His eyes narrowed and his reiatsu skyrocketed.

Rikichi groaned under the weight of the pressure, _This guy...is as strong as a Captain? I...I can't even breath!_

Noroi sighed, calming his reiatsu, "Unfortunately for you that means I no longer require your assistance." He shook his head, "What a shame though, it seems like your rescue team has found us."

At that moment an explosion shook the cave, dirt and small pieces of rock falling from the roof. Rikichi gasped in surprise before sensing the new reiatsu flowing through the entire area.

_That reiatsu! That's Captain Soifon, Lieutenant Tadashi, and Lieutenant Hinamori! Wait, he said Captain of Squad FIve earlier then that means Hinamori? No, she's strong but she isn't Captain Level. Then...Lieutenant Tadashi is now a Captain! _

For the first time since his capture he felt a small sliver of hope. Noroi smiled, "Oh, excited? You shouldn't be." He pointed out the door, "Down that hall is where I kept the Rukongai civilians, a good 247 of them. The reason I took them was because I wanted to gain the attention of Seireitei and when your invistigation team searched for us we decided to capture the shinigami closest to us so they have a better idea of where we were. After we captured you we no longer had a reason to keep the civilians so we killed them." He grinned, "And now the Captains and Lieutenant have found us, and now we shall kill them all! Once they are destroyed we shall invade Seireitei!"

Rikichi was silent during his declaration, mulling over his words before he finally responded.

He laughed.

"Fool!" Rikichi threw back his head and laughed, "How do you expect to win against ten Captains? Not to mention the twelve Lieutenants! If your Second in Command already lost that means you expect to win against them all by yourself!" He breathed in, desperately needing air after he laughed so long, "You're miserable."

Noroi sneered down at him, slashing down with his zanpakuto and creating a new cut down Rikichi's arm. He didn't move or react to it and just continued to look up at Noroi.

_Huh, seems like the loss of my leg and a lot of my blood has made it so I can't feel anything anymore. Maybe nerve damage? _

"Just me? Do you really believe that it's that simple? We are not alone! We are many and we are strong! I am only the first of it all! I am the Leader of Yamigun, Captain Level fighter!" His voice lowered, "But compared to my boss and his men? I'm just a speck of dirt."

Rikichi's eyes widened, _Then that means...impossible! They already have so much people here in this guy's group! If he's not the leader then that means not only is Seireitei facing a large army but they're facing enemies that are Captain Level! _

Noroi sighed, "Wow, man it feels good to get that off my chest." He looked down into Rikichi's eyes, "Now then, I grow tired of your company." He raised his zanpakuto, "I will send your body to your Captain as a gift!" He slashed down and blood filled the air.

* * *

><p>They weren't even ten feet in before the guards filed in.<p>

Tadashi growled as he faced the large crowd of what looked like hundreds of guards wearing gray uniforms with black kabuto helmets and regualr samurai wear with weapons ranging from katanas, naginatas, kamas, steel fans, and kanabos.

"Damn it, I was hoping to sneak in and grab Rikichi before we attacked."

Soifon frowned next to him, "Impressive, they are easily low seated material." She looked around and sighed as she saw incantations written on the roof of the cave, "Seems we tripped a sensor of some kind." She turned her head to Hinamori, "You are a kido expert correct?" At Hinamori's shy nod Soifon turned back to the hundreds of samurai who were rushing at the three of them, "I am curious as to your powers, please demonstrate ."

Tadashi sighed and turned to Momo, "I can handle this if you don't want to, I alreayd know how strong you are."

Momo frowned, _Why now? Why are they questioning me now?_ At the look of sympathy from Tadashi she almost screamed, _This whole time I've just been doing nothing! While I was a Lieutenant under Captain Aizen I barely ever fought, I was pushed back. It was always Ichirou who did everything, I was pampered! _She pulled out her zanpakuto and held it in front of her, _I understand now. They want to know whether or not I can handle it, handle the stress! I'll prove to them that I'm not weak, not some simple girl who needs to be protected. _

"Hado number 12, Fushibi." What looked like a rope of orange energy flew out of her Lieutenant badge and past Tadashi and Soifon who took a step back to further avoid it. The rope continued until it started to split apart, and after a minute formed a large net that had ensnared at least a third of them. The ones not ensnared all jumped back to invistigate what was happening.

"Sir! What do we do! We can't get close to them like this!" Yelled out one of the nameless guards.

A guard that was signifantly different than the rest, wearing red and gold armor, spoke up, "We don't have a choice to begin with. We have to hold them back until Kamiko-Taicho and Noroi-Taicho arrive!"

Momo sighed and stepped forward between Tadashi and Soifon, "I'm sorry Captain Soifon," She turned to look up at Tadashi who looked down at her questionly, "I am sorry to you as well, Captain Tadashi." Tadashi's eyes widened, it had been the first time she had called him Captain. She turned back to the vast amount of samurai, "For now on I will be the best Lieutenant possible." She threw her zanpakuto by her side, "Snap! Tobiume!" A dark pink wind surrounded her zanpakuto before dissipitating and revealing a straight blade with three jutte like prongs on the side. She raised the zanpakuto to the orange strand on her badge, "I will fight!" She tapped the zanpakuto to the strand and it ignited. The orange strand now became a bright red flame that quickly ran down the length and splitting up at each individual strand.

Soifon inspected the hado, "Impressive, I've never seen such a complicated Fushibi." She looked at Hinamori with something akin to respect in her eyes, "You're stronger than you think." Tadashi nodded at that, full confident in her abilities.

Momo smiled sadly, "It only took me so long to realize it."

The explosion rocked the cave.


	17. Bleach Chronicles: Saburo Story Four!

Yuzu, unlike her brother and sister, was unable to see spirits or sense anything related to them. She could however see, only recently, blurs of what she suspected were spirits. Just yesterday she felt what felt like a little girl as she passed by a lamp post on her way home. But this was different. In front of Saburo was a huge blur, the shape seemed to be at least ten feet tall, dark, intimidating, and filled the air with fear.

Yuzu, when pushed by Saburo, fell to the ground and against the tree. Saburo was standing in front of her, hands out as if to guard against something.

"Wha-What happened Saburo?" She stood up and put a hand on his back, "Do you see something?"

She looked up to the blur and gasped when she saw what looked like blood dripping to the ground. At that moment Saburo spoke up, his voice different than usual.

"Yuzu, you need to run. This isn't some spirit, you need to get out of here now!"

Saburo turned back to look at him over his shoulder and Yuzu was shocked to see splashes of red on his face.

Blood.

Saburo grinned at her despite it, "Why are you crying?" She reached up and felt her cheeks and sure enough they were wet with her tears. "I'll be fine, don't you worry." He turned back to the spirit, "I'm strong."

Yuzu opened her mouth to argue, unaware of the other blurs landing, knocking up dirts and rocks and sending families screaming in terror at yet another weird accurance. For, at that moment, for some reason, Saburo looked stronger than anyone she's ever known.

"Sa-"

"Yuzu, thanks for being my friend, I won't forget that. When this is all over I'll explain everything to you and if you decide you don't want to talk to me after then I won't hold it against you." He sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like candy. He threw it in his mouth and in the next second he seemed to shake before another blur appeared and Saburo immediately turned around and grabbed Yuzu. At first Yuzu wondered what he was doing but then felt the mass of warm liquid covering his chest and now hers.

At what seemed like rocket speeds he jumped away but for some reason Yuzu knew that it wasn't the real Saburo when he spoke, "Lady Yuzu, Master has ordered me to carry you home. He wants you to go to Ichigo's room and stay there, he thinks the Adjuchas and the hollows were gathered due to the large reiatsu of your family and, despite his limiter, him as well."

Yuzu would've talked if not for the high speeds and the fact she thought that if she spoke she would puke.

_Saburo, stay safe, please._

* * *

><p>I pulled out my zanpakuto and turned to look at the Adjuchas and the five hollows, "A little much for just me isn't it?"<p>

The Adjuchas, a ten foot tall hollow with blue skin, a dark white mask with black horns running over it, four arms with razor sharp claws, two legs with three claws, and two tails with a blade on each end, growled, "We were sent here on orders, foolish shinigami, you have no meaning in our plans, we just want to kill you."

I sighed, "I'm used to not being important, used to being depressed, wishing to die. Well that was until I met this family. They're a crazy bunch, rowdy, strong, funny people." I smiled, "I felt like I belonged there, but I digress." I looked into the Adjuchas's eyes, "What is your mission, if you tell me I'll let you live."

The Adjuchas started to laughed, walking backwards and pointing, "So sad! You are no Captain, or a Lieutenant!"

I frowned, "That's rude," I ran a hand through my hair and I became engulfed in silver reiatsu, "but I'll beat that out of you."

"Bankai!"

The Adjuchas covered his face with one of his arms when the silver reiatsu exploded outward.

I jumped into the air and glared down at the hollows, raising both of my hands towards them. I looked at my silver scaled dragon hands, to my silver kimono top and pants, lightning bolts decorating my top, to the dragon jaws on my shoulder, to the weight of the dragon head on my own, to the cold of my metal mask that covered up to my nose, and finally my newly acquired wings and tail.

"Kitama Ginrairyu!" I held out my arms, a ball of silver reiatsu growing into existence before it extended outwards in the shape of a long chinese dragon. The reiatsu dragon roared before coiling around me.

The Adjuchas growled, "Get him!" Two of the hollows opened their mouth up and started to spit what looked like black water. I grinned and threw forward my hand, "Ginryuken!" The dragon roared and flew forward, hitting the black water and continuing until it hit the two hollows. The Adjuchas growled and looked up only to meet my foot as I crashed down. The Adjuchas was knocked into the ground.

I smirked and jumped back and was instantly surrounded by the last three of the hollows. They jumped forward and I raised my hands to push back against them while the one behind me got ready to take a bite out of me.

My tail whiped back and cut it in half before whipping around in front of me to take out the last two. The Adjuchas growled and rushed forward, surprising me with it's speed. The Adjuchas punched forward and I barely had time to grab his hand. He punched forward again`and I once again grabbed his hand. His hands twist around then and grabbed tightly around my wrists.

_Oh shit! He thought ahead of me!_

In desperation I attacked with my tail but he caught even that. He lowered his bull shape head and a ball of red started to appear.

_Cero!_

"My mission was to make sure there wasn't any big threat here for my Master. I was right, he will enjoy eating the souls of everyone here. With all this reiatsu he'll become even more powerful and then I'll have all the young girls to eat as I want!"

I gasped and struggled to get out even more, "Say goodbye Shinigami!" The cero pulsed before the beam was shot point blank at me.

_Damn it this is going to hurt! Sorry Yuzu..._

_**Damn it boy! Use it! **_

Before I could do anything the beam hit me in my stomach and he let go of my hands and tail. I was sent flying back and into several trees before finally stopping.

"Shit," I shakingly stood up, watching as the Adjuchas charged towards me, "seems like I'll have to use it." He grabbed my zanpakuto and raised it up, my wings folding in front of me with the tips pointed forward, my tail doing the same, "Kyuushuu Raikou Kujo!" I slashed forward, a silver ball glowing in front of my wings, tail, and zanpakuto. The balls blew outward quickly towards the Adjuchas who didn't dodge in time and was shocked.

The Adjuchas, enveloped in a haze of silver lightning, gasped out in pain, "What's this? I can't move!"

I panted as I fell to a knee, "That's just part one of the attack," I raised my right hand in the air and slammed it towards the Adjuchas. In that second what looked like a silver lightning bolt struck down on him from the sky.

I smiled and fell out of my Bankai state, watching through half lidded eyes as the Adjuchas appeared from a cloud of smoke missing it's tails and two arms. He yelled out at me, what I couldn't tell.

_It seems like I fail at all I do. Why couldn't I win at a time like this? I lied to Yuzu! Damn it why can't I ever win? _

My eyes closed and I succumbed to unconciousness, the last thing I heard was a loud yell.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

* * *

><p>"Saburo? Saburo?" I groaned as a voice peirced the darkness surrounding me.<p>

"Saburo! Get up please!" Something wet landed on my cheeks.

_What? What is this?_

_**Fool, you need to wake up. **_I turned to face my zanpakuto spirit, Ginrairyu who was calmly looking down on me. _**All you've been doing is sleeping, you're taking up room. Not to mention just how damn noisy you are, snoring and screaming. **_He lifted his hands and swatted forward, sending me flying off of his cloud. _**Tell your girlfriend I said hi.**_

"Saburo!" My eyes snapped open to face a brown wooden roof. I blinked and turned my head, groaning at the pain.

I smiled, as best as I could, at Yuzu who was currently crying and Ichigo who was looking down at him almost boredly.

"Saburo!" Yuzu jumped forward and hugged me, making me ache all over but I was careful not to scream.

Ichigo sighed at the display, "I had to tell her everything, by the time she got back to the park she was able to see spirits. Probably due to your reiatsu and all the hollows, mostly that captain class one." He spoke as if it wasn't him that was constantly releasing Captain Class reiatsu. "She saw me and you and while you were being healed I told her." He glared down at me, "When you heal completely I'm going to Bankai your ass so get ready." He turned and walked out of the room.

Yuzu pulled back and wiped her tears, "I'm sorry Saburo, if only I had known I could've helped you better!" I smiled at her and raised my hands, my eyebrows furrowed as I did so. I cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears.

"You're helping me as is." I sighed, my eyelids feeling heavy, "I'm sorry but I'm still tired." My eyes closed, "Will you be here when I wake up?"

I couldn't hear her answer but I felt her grab my hand, her warmth spreading through me.

_Huh, why is this so comfartable? Know what? Not going to look into it, for now I'll just sleep._


	18. Bleach Chronicles: Goodnight and Goodbye

Tadashi raced down the halls, peering into each doorway he came across to look for survivors. It had been just three minutes since Soifon and Tadashi had broken through the horde to look for Rikichi and any survivors. And it those three minutes he had seen more ripped and torn bodies than he cared to remember.

"Damn it all! Why can't I find him?"

_I promised Renji and Captain Byakuya that I would save him! C'mon Rikichi where are you?_

At that moment he felt a flicker of reiatsu pulse throughout the hallways before fading away slowly. His eyes widened and he disappeared in a shunpo.

_RIkichi! I hope I'm not too late!_

* * *

><p>Soifon narrowed her eyes as she came upon a large room. The room was just as large as the Captain Meeting Hall in the First Division, surrounded by rock with iron bars keeping it locked. She had come upon the area when she was searching for Rikichi but instead found what appeared to be the mass of the missing Rukongai Civilians.<p>

"Look! A Captain!" Spoke one of the civilians as he hammered against the bars. The rest of them, what looked like a good hundred or so, cheered.

Soifon cocked an eyebrow before closing her eyes and sighing, "Step back, I'll get you out of there." They all stepped back until they were flush against the walls in the back. Soifon nodded before starting to chant under her breath.

"Hado 31, Shakkaho." A large ball of red reiatsu appeared in her hand and she raised it up to the gate before it fired off into beam that smashed against the gate and into the crowd.

The gate was not only destroyed but the force of the blast sent shrapnel into the crowd and hit the people who weren't hit by the blast. Soifon walked into the room and surveyed the damage.

"Oh, I missed a couple." Soifon pulled out her zanpakuto, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Her zanpakuto glew white before shrinking down and covering her right arm. When it faded it revealed a black and gold gauntlet with a small chain connecting it to the stinger like blade on her middle finger.

One of the surviving civilians screamed, "What are you doing? You're a Captain! You're supposed to save us not kill us!"

Soifon turned to the person who spoke, a small little girl with pale skin and large brown eyes, "Indeed and for that I apologize." She turned to the old man being impale in the wall by an iron bar, "You can come out now."

The old man was silent before laughing and raising his head. The old man and the bar faded away to reveal a tall woman. She had tan skin and dark red hair that fell down her back, dark stormy blue eyes. She wore a loose black kimono that went down to her ankles with a slit going up the right leg and her arms covered by the sleeves.

She waved her arm and everyone else faded away to reveal the large amount of blood staining the floors and walls. The destroyed iron gate was gone but the burn of her Shakkaho was still on the walls.

Soifon surveyed her surroundins once more, _An illusion type zanpakuto? She was able to make me believe there was still an iron gate there and a room of safe civilians. It was only when I noticed how calm they were that I noticed something was wrong. I still believed there was an iron gate there though. Impressive, to think that she was able to fool a Captain like that. But that doesn't explain the blood, where are the bodies? _

The woman laughed, "Impressive! You are the first one to see through my illusions! Not even Arashi was able to!"

_Arashi? Oh that man that Tadashi killed. _

The woman laughed for a minute longer before calming down, "Speaking of Mr. 2, where is the person who killed him?"

Soifon shrugged, "With all these halls you people made in this cave it's like a maze,I'd be hardpressed to find him in this situation." She fell into a stance, "But you have no hope to ever match up with Tadashi, he hates hitting women."

The woman frowned, "I see. Well then, for the act of killing my toy, I will kill his friend. I'm Rika Takara, and you Shinigami Captain?"

Soifon narrowed her eyes and crouched lower to the ground, like a cat about to pounce, "Soifon, Captain of Squad Two."

* * *

><p>"So glad you could make it, Captain Takeshi."<p>

The first thing that Tadashi saw when he came upon the doorway was the tall man standing there. He had long black hair and red eyes. He wore a short sleeve red haori with wrapping over his chest and his whole arms, hands as well. For pants he wore baggy hakama leggings and on his left hip he had a wakizashi zanpakuto.

Tadashi opened his mouth to reply when he caught sight of the other person in the room. He was flush againt the wall, sitting in a chair. He had short black hair that was currently messy and covered in blood, three beads on the left side of his face. He had a black tattoo over his left eye that had a small cut through it with blood pouring out and covering half of it and his eye. He wore a shinigami uniform that was in tatters and covered in blood. His right arm was hanging limply, abviously broken and his left arm was tied to the chair. His left ankle was bent, as if there were no bones there to begin with, and, the most gruesome injury he had, he was missing his right leg. Across his chest as a deep slash wound that seemed to be the most fresh.

"Ca-Captain...T-Takesh-Takeshi..." As Tadashi stared into Rikichi's dull eyes he knew he would never forget what he saw, "I-I-I'm glad you-made it." He smiled, despite the pain and his unavoidable death, he smiled, "Te-Tell Captain and Renji," For all his admiration on Renji, for his regret that he wasn't able to strive to his dreams, his voice was choked and full of emotion, "I'm sorry."

Tadashi wanted to speak, wanted to run to him, but he was frozen. He had comrades die, he had held some in his arms as they muttered their final words, he had watched chilrden and infants die due to hollows, but he had never seen this. He had never seen such a kind person, with so many hopes and dreams, be tortured and kept alive only to be killed moments before his rescue.

He watched as the life faded from Rikichi's eyes, as his smile seemed to grow larger and dim. His reiatsu faded and his eyes fell shut.

_Riki-Rikichi..._

"Oh what a shame, you were so close!" The man spoke but Tadashi's eyes didn't leave Rikichi's body, "He was such an interesting fellow, I'm sure he'll be missed." The man stepped forward and pulled out his zanpakuto, "Remember this! I am Noroi Yuudai of the Yuudai family, the family that your father killed! My wife, my son, even my baby daughter!"

_Rikichi, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you, sorry that I failed you. The least I could do is revenge you! _

"For your atonement I shall kill you where you stand! If it weren't for your-" "Bankai."

Hinamori ducked under the swing of a sword and returned her own as on of the few dozen remaining soldiers rushed her. She had taken out most of them using her kido but after they discovered that she could only attack so many they all rushed her. In the attempt she had taken out a third of them but the rest had made the rest of the fight zankutsu and hoho.

She was about to jump into the air when a body was thrown through the cave walls and into the crowd of remaining soldiers. Hinamori jumped back and raised her zanpakuto in defense as the cave was filled with dirt.

"Noroi Yuudai, you have been charged with the crimes of mass murder and torture and death Unseated officer Rikichi of Squad Six, your punishment is death by my blade."

The smoke cleared and revealed a tall man wearing a tattered haori that he quickly ripped off, now only covered in wrappings and baggy hakama leggings. He had long black hair and red eyes that seemed to be screaming for blood.

Hinamori gasped as she saw Tadashi walk into the room in Bankai state. He looked pissed and he was holding something wrapped in his Captains Haori. He disappeared and reappeared next to Hinamori, putting down his luggage before standing to face her.

She knew that if it wasn't for her raising her reiatsu to it's max that she wouldn't have been able to breath. Tadashi looked down at her, his usual kind hazel eyes steeled with rage, "Make sure nothing happens to his body. I want to return him to his family." He turned and walked towards Noroi and the samurai.

At that point Hinamori was aware of just what was wrapped up in his Captain Haori. She put her zanpakuto in it's sheath, sealing it and bending down to the body.

_Rest in peace, RIkichi. _

The samurai surrounding Noroi hefted their weapons, "We won't allow you to get anywhere closer to Noroi-Taicho!"

Tadashi didn't speak but continued to walk forward, seemingly ignorant of the samurai's charge to him. They ran forward and lifted their weapons above their heads, reading to strike him down.

Tadashi stopped walking and meerly looked up at them, "Keishi Kumori, Yuuyake." The black reiatsu that was pulsing around his arms, as always in his bankai state, exploded outwards and surrounding Tadashi was now a wall of spikes. The dozens, around thirty or so, were all impaled with them. The spikes shrunk back and went back to being sparks of reiatsu around him, his enemies falling to the ground dead.

"Do not worry Noroi Yuudai, for your death will come quick."

Tadashi glared at Noroi and the ground around his feet cracked, his hair whipping around behind him and his reiatsu skyrocketing, "But it will not be painless!"


	19. Bleach Chronicles:Saburo Story Finale!

Once he recovered Ichigo indeed "Bankai his ass" and now he was forced to rest easy as he nursed his bruised arms and brusied ego. Karin was brought up to speed and her reaction was easy to predict.

"That's all? I already knew Saburo was a spirit and that Ichigo had something to do with spirits and fighting the monsters. But it's nice to understand the specifics."

After that however things were heating up. Saburo had called in his report about the Adjuchas and was expected back in either today or the next to report to the Capain Commander himself. While he was gone Ichigo and his group were forced to be on official Hollow Watching Duty, not that they didn't already do that it's just that they didn't like how it was 'Official' now.

Yuzu had seemed distant for a while before coming to understand everything and it had taken her only an hour to get used to seeing the spirits. Since she had known about them since early childhood she was able to adapt to fully seeing them.

Now they were all sitting around the table, Isshin was out in the clinic leaving all the kids inside the house. They were currently talking about the most current discovery that Saburo had received from the Twelfth Division.

"Captain Tadashi, Captain Soifon, and Lieutenant Hinamori were sent on a mission to recover Rukongai Civilians and a missing unseated officer from Squad Six earlier this week. While on the mission they came across a group calling themselves Yamigun. The group was lead by a man named Noroi Yuudai, a Captain Class fighter, and it was then discovered that they were behind the recent kidnappings. The group from Seireitei found their hideout and quickly launched an attack once they were discovered. They were unsuccessful in their attempt to save any of the 247 Rukongai civilians or the shinigami officer Rikichi but they were able to destroy the group. Soifon had fought against the Third in Command, Tadashi fighting the leader Noroi himself, having fought and killed the Second in Command prior to their raid. During their fight Noroi revealed that he was acting under orders from his boss and that he was only the Fifth Seat in the large group named Tenraihana." Saburo took a breath, "During my fight with the Adjuchas he told me that his Master sent him to Karakura Town to make sure that there weren't any threats and that he was going to eat the souls of everyone here. We're not sure whether or not these two incidents are connected yet but it is highly likely."

Ichigo frowned, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with Aizen."

Saburo shrugged, "We think that Aizen has something to do with it but we don't know if Tenraihana is his group and he is the leader or something else. However this attack during our moment of weakness is not a coincedence."

Yuzu pouted, "You two are part of this?" At their confused looks she clarified, "I mean...it's so dangerous! What if you guys get hurt or worse?"

Ichigo sighed and leaned back, "I'm afraid that we have no choice. It's not our character to just sit back quietly while other people are in danger, Rukia taught me that."

Saburo nodded in agreement, "Indeed." He sighed, "I believe we should tell you two," Karin and Yuzu, "of what happened to Seireitei."

He then told them of what happened when Rukia was brought back to Seireitei. He told them of Tadashi's 'death' and his fight with Ichirou. He then told them of the four traitors and the crippled state they left the Seireitei in. At the end of his explanation Karin was wide eyed and Yuzu was clearly in a state of disbelief.

Ichigo looked at Saburo with a hint of newfound respect, "You fought that guy and had your arm cut off?" Yuzu tensed as if not wanting to think of that, "And you didn't run away?"

Saburo looked at Ichigo as if he was an idiot, "How could I run? People were counting on me. Besides, he threatened my precious friends and family." Saburo narrowed his eyes, "I couldn't let anything like that to happen. Not like I really did anything to begin with." He sighed and slumped forward, "He tossed me around like a doll, crushed me with only his shikai and I doubt he even needed to use it. I'm sure he would've killed Isane and Matsuri if he had the chance. If the Second Division wasn't in a state of mourning and didn't leave their barracks and if the Fourth wasn't so busy healing the injured shinigami your people plowed through I'm sure they would be dead right now."

Yuzu leaned forward and over the table, running her fingers over his left arm, "Y-Your left arm was cut off by your own brother? When you said you were cut by him I was thinking it was something smaller." She blinked back her tears, "S-Saburo!" Her, being Yuzu, jumped over the table and hugged him.

Saburo's eyes went wide, Ichigo growled, and Karin snickered. Saburo sighed and patted her back, "Yeah well it's better now. Had it healed, everything's back to working order." Yuzu let go and nodded before smiling and saying she would start dinner.

She turned and went into the kitchen to start cooking while the other three sat and continued to talk. Before they could get too into talking there was a knock on the door and Ichigo went to answer it.

He opened the door and his eyes widened by a fraction as he took in the appearance of Tadashi and Soifon. Tadashi was wearing a red t-shirt and black pants and clipped to his right pocket was a combat knife. Soifon was wearing a blue t-shirt with a small bee on her right sleeve and white pants, she too had a weapon but hers was a kunai knife.

"Oi, Problem Child!" Ichigo groaned and opened the door, beckoning them inside.

Soifon nodded and walked in, obviously viewing his home as some sort of noble place where she would have to act like the noblewoman she was. Tadashi, however, was himself. He walked in and took a sniff of the cooking food.

"Problem Child cooks now? Or is it one of his sisters?"

Ichigo refrained from punching the newly instated Captain, "That's my sister Yuzu cooking right now. Go to the dining table, we were debriefing on the whole Tenraihana situation."

Soifon nodded and grabbed Tadashi by the ear, stopping him from teasing Ichigo anymore. After a few seconds they were standing in front of the dining table and looking down at Saburo and Karin.

Tadashi waved, "Hello, so you're one of Problem Child's sisters? Oh yeah, I'm Tadashi Takeshi, Saburo's older brother."

Soifon bowed slightly, "My name is Soifon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Saburo smiled once he saw them, "Tadashi, Soifon! It's good to see you guys again."

Karin nodded and decided to ask something she thought might be just a tad rude, "So...are all Shinigami women so small?"

Soifon felt a tick mark on her temple, "Don't be so foolish. There are many tall women in Seireitei."

Tadashi smiled, "Yeah, but we mostly hang out with the small ones. Anyways-" He said before Soifon could hit him, "We're here to pick up Saburo, he has to report to the Head Captain by tomorrow so they sent us to come grab you."

Saburo nodded sadly, "Alright then. Just let me say goodbye to everyone."

Saburo stood and said goodbye to Karin and Ichigo who were in the room and then turned to walk to Yuzu.

Tadashi sighed and turned to Ichigo, "I know this may sound bad but you need to know. Recently the Twelfth Division has been made aware of all the reiatsu circulating in the area. Normally it wouldn't be so bad but with you and your family it's different. You are constantly shooting off Captain Level reiatsu and your sisters have awakened their own reiatsu and theirs are being pumped up due to their exposure to you. In a year they will easily be seated material." Tadashi took a breath, "I believe you should have them train, in case they are targeted. Yoruichi and Urahara would be willing to train them Ichigo."

Ichigo shook his head, "There's no way in hell that I would let them fight! You know that!"

Tadashi turned to him fully, "You fool, they are already involved. Karin has been fighting hollows for a while now with the kids from Urahara's shop. Yuzu was part of the recent Adjuchas attack and has awakened her reiatsu! Think of it all as a Kurosaki Family Curse!"

Ichigo frowned, "What do you mean family curse?"

Tadashi gasped, "Nothing." _He doesn't know about his father huh? Only Captains do after all._

Saburo walked past them, "Alright, I've said goodbye, let's get going."

Soifon, who was in a staring match with Karin nodded. Tadashi nodded as well and patted Ichigo's shoulder, "Think on what I said. I'll see you later, oh and Rukia says hi and she misses everyone."

He turned and alongside Soifon and Saburo walked out. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in thought before turning and walking up the stairs to his room. Karin shrugged and turned back to the table and closing her eyes, missing Yuzu as she ran past her and outside.

"Saburo!"

The three shinigami turned, not even out of their front yard yet to see Yuzu stop in front of them holding onto something. She grabbed Saburo's hand and put something in it.

"I've been working on that for a while now. That's the first one I've been able to make too!" She smiled, "It's a charm, for good luck and good health. I'll see you later Saburo!" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before turning and running back inside.

Soifon and Tadashi looked down at him with a smirk, "Oh really? Aren't you a little young for that?"

Saburo blushed and looked down at the orange cloth with blue trimmings and the kanji for 'safety' written in red on it. Despite being made by using orange cloth and blue and red string, there was a certain amount of holiness in the charm.

_I don't think she knows it but she used her reiatsu to make this. Thank you...Yuzu._

Turning to his brother and Soifon, his blush still present, he glared at them, "No one says a word about this to anyone in the Fourth! They'll think I'm just some kid with a crush!" He stiffly walked past them and into the Senkaimon, aware of the laughing Tadashi and Soifon following after him.

From where he was in Saburo's inner world Ginrairyu laughed, _**Aren't you just a kid with a crush, Saburo Takeshi. **_Ginrairyu laughed, _**Well, at least all those gloomy clouds and waves are gone.**_ He turned his head and smiled at the green swaying grass, calm waves, and the blue sky.

_**I could get used to this, thanks Yuzu**_, he thought before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the finale of the Saburo Side Story and the side introduction to the Tenraihana Arc. <strong>


	20. Bleach Chronicles: Yamigun's End!

"Captain Takeshi," Tadashi turned over his shoulder to see the approaching form of Captain Byakuya and Renji, "congratulations on your receiving Captain status."

Tadashi smiled and turned to face them completely, Soifon, who was standing next to him did the same, "Thank you, I just hope I have what it takes to fullfil my role as Captain of Squad Five."

Byakuya nodded, "Indeed. It will be a hard job so don't expect sudden success." He, even with his emotionless face of his, seemed to frown, "I have come to speak on matters of my division member Rikichi."

Tadashi nodded as well, taking on an air of seriousness, "Of course. I will bring him back alive."

The other male Captain nodded and seemed to smile, "Please do. He is very popular among our division, I'd hate to see our division lose moral before the big war."

He nodded once before walking away, his Lieutenant staying behind to talk.

Renji bowed his head, "It's strange, speaking to you as a Captain when I've worked along side you as a Lieuteant for so long." He stood straight, "Please, save Rikichi. It's because of me that he became a Shinigami and he's a friend." He bowed again, "Please save him!"

Renji froze when a hand was placed on his shoulder, "Man Renji, to think I would live to see the day where you bowed your head to me." The hand left his shoulder and he looked up to see the two Captains walking away.

"Was there ever any doubt that I would save him?" Tadashi grinned over his shoulder, "We protect everyone and destroy evil, control the balance of the world, and save our comrades, for we are Captains!"

Renji seemed shocked before he smiled, "Only a Captain for ten minutes and you're already speaking like you've been one for ten years. Thank you, Captain Tadashi!"

* * *

><p>"Hinamori Momo, Lieutenant of Squad Five, proficient zanjutsu, kido master, proficient at hoho. Former Lieutenant under Sosuke Aizen. Evidence of mental instability, high chances of being honorably discharged." A member of the Fourth Division spoke, he was obviously new since Tadashi could not recongize him.<p>

The two were walking down a hall, in an often forgotten part of the Hospital. Most people forgot but even shinigami and civilians were prone to mental disorders. Some were temporarily others were permanent, some were curable others were incurable.

Tadashi walked patiently behind the tall dirty blonde haired man as he listed off possible symptoms for the Lieutenant.

_Hm, I knew that she admired the man but not to this extent_, Tadashi thought as he looked down to the folded Captain haori tucked under his right arm. _Best to not tell her I'm the Captain for her division now. _

As they neared the door I kept my eyes from widening as I noticed the lack of reiatsu in the room. The guide nodded once more, "Here we are Captain Takeshi, under no circumstances mention Aizen's name." He opened the door and beckoned inside.

He nodded and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Tadashi felt my stomach crash and he was painfully aware of his failures that he couldn't prevent something like this from happening.

Hinamori Momo, one of the strongest girls he knew and one of his best friends, was tied down into a hospital bed with a camera in the upper right corner of the room to keep watch on her. She was unhealthily pale and her hair was spwaled underneath her. Her eyes were red and traces of tears were seen on her face. Her eyes were glued to the wall next to her and she seemed to be ignorant of his existence.

He sat in the chair to her side and put the Captain haori on the side table with flowers on it, "Momo, it's me Takeshi. I came as soon as I learned you were here."

Nothing. He was now aware how hard it was to talk to someone who didn't want to talk.

"Well, I don't know if anyone told you but I was made a Captain. And I was even assigned a mssion."

Nothing again. He sighed and leaned back, "You know, back when Renji told us about Rukia being contained it was you and Hisagi that helped me. I was ready to go save her myself, ready to fight anyone tooth and nail, but you and Hisagi convinced me not to. I thought she would blame me or hate me. But you guys told me that she thought of me as family, like I do to her." Tadashi sighed again and leaned forward, "You know you're family to me too right? I would like to hope you think of me as a friend or family as well. In our world sometimes the only family you have are your friends."

He closed his eyes, "I'm-" "Tadashi."

He opened his eyes to see Momo looking up at him with dull eyes, "I remember that. The pain in your eyes. That was the event that started everything. Kurosaki's arrival, your disappearance, Captain Soifon's depression, Saburo's defeat and 'death', and then Captain Aizen being controlled and being called a traitor." Tears pooled around her eyes before trailing down her face.

Tadashi's eyes widened before he leaned forward and wiped the tears away, "Indeed it did. But you should know that things like that weren't thought of at random, they were planned. I was attacked by Gin Ichimaru and a group of servants, after which I was injured and saved by Yoruichi Shihoin. During that time Saburo was attacked by Ichirou and was later saved by Orihime Inoue. And at the end of it all the four traitors made themselves known. Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, and Ichirou Takeshi. All of which are powerful and immense threats to Seireitei. Every division is training their members thoroughly for the war to come, even the Captains are polishing their skills. Right now the Fifth Division is crippled. They lost their Captain and their Lieutenant."

Hinamori frowned and her eyes widened, trying to leaned forward but was stopped by her restraints, "Captain Aizen wasn't a traitor! He's being controlled by somebody! I bet it's Ichimaru!"

He shook his head, "Unforunately not. You know how smart and powerful Aizen is, there's no way somebody like Ichimaru could control him. Please Momo, realize that. You're not the only one that was affected. Captain Komamura lost his best friend, Rangiku lost the person she loves, Ichirou was my older brother, and you lost your Captain. But look at everyone. Captain Komamura is leading his division perfectly as always and training everyday, Rangiku is still herself and still as strong, and I became a Captain. But look at yourself. You are laying in a bed, tied up, and forced to go through mind nulling therapy. You're leaving your division in pieces."

She glared at him, "I'm not wrong Tadashi! Aizen is...was..."

"Exactly Momo. You can't deny it nor can you approve it. You know that he left and isn't coming back. He manipulated you and the whole division, almost killed you, Captain Hitsugaya, and would've finished you off if not for Captain Unohana and Isane. Then to sweeten the deal he almost killed Ichigo and Renji, and then Rukia. He also attacked Captain Komamura and almost killed him as well." He sighed and reached over for the Captain Haori, "Because of you the Fifth Division needs a Captain more so than they ever have before." He shook the haori and it unfolded itself to reveal the insignia for the Fifth Division on the back, "I was appointed towards that role."

Tadashi watched as Hinamori's eyes widened, multiple feelings passing through them. Surprise, sadness, anger, and then betrayal. She turned to the wall and glared at it, as if blaming it for her problems.

Tadashi sighed and pulled on the haori, standing up and walking towards the door, "Tomorrow I will be back to pick you up for the mission. You are physically healed and I bleive the only way for you to be mentally healed is to let you see the world for what it is."

He left the room. He didn't know it but those hours between his leaving and the mission were spent thinking over her mistakes and what happened. While she still had some doubt over Aizen's betrayal she did realize that by staying in delusion was not only hurting herself but her division. That Tadashi was right and he could fill the hole left by Aizen better than anybody else would be able to. But it would take time.

Because time was the most important factor in healing.

* * *

><p>Soifon knew from expereince that illusion type zanpakutos were hard to combat. Espicially for a poisonmelee type like hers. The battle had only started ten minutes ago and yet Soifon could not land a single hit on the woman. Every time she did the woman diffused into the air and appeared on the other end of the room.

Soifon glared at the woman and the zanpakuto she was holding. The zanpakuto had a pink hilt and instead of a blade there was a large transparent mirror that was two feet wide and four feet long.

She twirled it in a circle in front of her, a pink flash enveloping her, "There's no way you can fight against my Shiori." Soifon growled and appeared in front of her using shunpo. She thrust Suzumebachi forward and it passed through Rika and hit the wall, cracking it.

Rika appeared by the door, "See what I mean?" She turned the mirror upside down and a shine passed over it before showing Soifon's reflection. "Witness the true abilities of Shiori, Naiteki Shinen!"

Soifon gasped as the mirror turned pink and then her world turned black.

Soifon gasped out and opened her eyes. She looked around at the infinte darkness around her. She narrowed her eyes as a voice drifted through the area, coming from every direction, and booming as if a voice of god.

"**Let's look through your past shall we**?" Soifon's eyes widened as a picture came up, of a tall man with long black hair kept in a braid and wrapped around his neck, of another man not as tall with curly black hair, one of a younger man with short black hair that fell down to his shoulders and covered his right hair, one of a man with spiky black hair, and finally of a boy with long unkept black hair.

It had been so long that she had thought she had forgotten their faces. It had been years even since she even thought of their names. But looking at them now, they came without a moment's hesitation.

"Tadashi, Sabou, Kyuu, Rein, and Sora."

The oldest and tallest one Tadashi nodded, he shook his neck and his braid shook with it, "You have forgotten about us Soi. You have forgotten us but you have also replaced us."

Soifon shook her head, forgetting that she was in a zanpakuto's powers, "I didn't! I didn't forget I just..." She couldn't think of anything. She felt, amongst her long dead brothers, like a small child.

Sabou frowned, "You replaced us all. Easily in fact."

Kyuu growled, "How could you? After all we've done?"

Soifon shook her head again, her twin braids flying around behind her, "I didn't brothers! I just moved on!"

Rein sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his spiky hair, "I'm afraid so, Shaolin."

Soifon gasped quietly, not expecting to hear her birth name be spoken again.

The smallest one, Sora, stepped forward, "I remember looking down at you when you graduated from the academy and thinking, 'I'm so proud of you.' but look at you now, a woman who had forgotten and betrayed her own family."

Soifon swiped her hand to the side, "Please don't think so brothers!" She felt some tears pool around her eyes, "Please I still love yo-" Before she could finish they faded away, all leaving her with the thoughts of their disappointed faces.

She felt her knees go weak and she wiped at her eyes, _What the hell? Why would they be like that to me? I love them so much and they-_

"**Oh how pitiful you are!**" The loud voice boomed out, **"I have only started and I have so much material to use!" **

Soifon growled and moved to yelled at the air when she looked up to see a tall purple haired woman.

"Lil Bee, that fits you so well." Yoruichi spoke and frowned down at the small Captain, "How were you ever able to become a Captain? So weak and pitiful, there was a reason I left you behind you know. You were such an eyesore and I was tired of your constant whining. That is why I left with Urahara and not you! Why would I ever want a child like you to hang around with me? The Flash Goddess!"

Soifon's eyes widened and she was unable to speak before her idol. Yoruichi just smirked and waved a hand lazily, "I'm sure you would want to know as well, that final mission your brothers went on? A simple hollow killing and yet they all died? You ever wonder why?" Yoruichi grinned and her eyes gleemed with madness, "I let them die, watched as the hollow tossed them around and rip them to pieces!"

Soifon jumped to her feet and her eyes were wide with fear, "Wha-What are you talking about?"

She recieved no answer when Yorucihi disappeared. Soifon growled and grabbed her head, shaking it.

"**Ohhh, what's this now? Interesting..."**

Soifon looked up and her eyes fell to her side as she saw several people appear. Retsu, Rangiku, Matsuri, Isane and then Nemu.

They didn't speak at all and Soifon wondered why they were even there.

"**Of all the things I expected this was not one! Who would've thoguth that under that demeanor you would be such a girl! Look at all them, more beautiful and more women-like than you could ever be!" **The voice laughed, "**You are jealous, paranoid even, that the love of your life would fall for them instead of you! Oh how funny! I don't blame you though, you resemble a twelve year old compared to them. No bust, no curves, not to mention how small you are!"**

Soifon felt the tears she had long been holding back flow, "D-Damn you!"

**"Oh how hilarious!" **The girls parted away and stood off in a line as a new person appeared, as tall and handsome as she always saw him.

She gasped as she saw him, his red hair that she always sneaked feels at when he fell asleep in their spot, his lean muscles that she had watch develop over the years, how tall he was compared to her and how she enjoyed looking up at him, the way he walked full of confidence, the way he looked so powerful when he wore his Captain Haori, and his smile that never failed to make her knees go weak and made her wonder how his lips tasted.

"Soi." Tadashi didn't smile like usual when he saw her, instead he kept his face emotionless and stared at her for a moment before looking over at the line of beautiful women. He sighed and didn't look back at her, instead looking down towards Rangiku and the other women, "Where did I go wrong? I could've been with some beautiful girls but I'm stuck with some women stuck in a child's body."

Soifon's eyes were full of pain and she stepped forward, once again feeling like an insecure child, "T-Tadashi?"

He groaned and looked back over at her, "The only reason you kept me around was because I have the same name as your oldest brother. I know that and you need to accept that. I am tired of your childish ideas of what you think is love. I do not, and never will, love you."

Soifon's tears increased and she fell to her knees, "T-Tadashi! What are you talking about? You know I never thought that! You know I love you for you!"

Tadashi shook his head, "How could I ever believe such false words?"

Soifon fell to her knees once again and felt her world crumble. She could faintly hear the woman's loud voice but the most prominent thing was the worlds ringing throughout her head.

_"I do not, and never will, love you." _

_"I do not, and never will, love you."_

_"I do not, and never will, love you."_

She closed her eyes and grabbed her head, screaming loudly and releasing all of her reiatsu.

**"Got you huh? Surprising how a woman of your caliber can be taken down just from a simple rejection." **Soifon didn't respond, her golden-yellow reiatsu enveloping her whole body and the surrounding area.

_What is this? Why is all this happening? I know in my heart that I love him and I think he loves me too! Ughhhh, why is this-_

Soifon stopped screaming, her reiatsu fading away. She wiped away her tears and stood up, her hands balled at her sides.

"I see now. I forgot about everything once I saw my brothers. You really are impressive to be able to see my biggest regret. And then Yoruichi-sama. Bringing up the thing that caused me the most pain. And then the icing on the cake, bringing up Tadashi. It's true, I was often jealous of the other women, the people that truly defined women. Who would want me, the small, rude, flat-chested, curvless woman? I did often think that but it all changed. You are simply looking at all my regrets, pain, and insecurities and magnifying it. However you are forgetting all my good memories."

Soifon glared at the darkness surrounding her, "The time when the always serious Tadashi slipped in a puddle and got covered in mud, how even Grandma and all the other brothers laughed at him. The expression on his face, the unmasked surprise." She smiled at the memory, "The time when I laid down in Yoruichi's lap and she showed me the stars and the flowers. The smile and the laughter when I told her that she made for a great pillow." She shook her head, the smile still present, "And then Tadashi. When I met him he had saved me from killing myself. He had just transferred to my division and despite his family issues he excelled and always looked forward. He became my foundation and I came to realize that without him I was useless. After only a year I fell in love with him. It's been 109 years since then and it's been the happiest years of my life." Soifon sighed in bliss and smiled widely, "There's no zanpakuto or person strong enough to make me think that Tadashi isn't like that."

The darkness around her cracked, like glass, and then shattering into pieces. Instead of darkness there was light and standing there was a smiling Tadashi.

Tadashi smiled with his eyes closed and leaned forward, putting his hand on Soifon's head. Soifon smiled back at him, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"Soifon, Captain of Squad Two and my childhood friend." Tadashi didn't open his eyes but instead leaned forward even more, being inches away from Soifon's face, "It's been 109 years since I've met you and I could truthfully say that I love you."

Soifon grinned and nodded, closing her eyes with an air of pure happiness, "Tadashi!"

The light faded away to reveal a flabbergasted Rika and a cracked zanpakuto. Rika looked up at Soifon, her eyes wide with shock and fear, "No one's ever seen the layered ability of my zanpakuto before! How were you able to find it?"

Soifon frowned, standing at her full heaight(which wasn't much), "Layered ability?"

Rika nodded, "My Shiori is able to see the inner thoughts of people and the people close to them. Using her I go into my opponents mind and bring up anything that could cause a mental breakdown. But I'm also able to show people what the person closest to them actually thinks about them." She growled out, "But I had long since locked away that stupid power! How were you able to unlock it?"

Soifon shrugged and raised her right hand to her face, "I didn't do anything complicated like unlocking some locked away ability. All I did was destroy your foolish illusions and your zanpakuto spirit must've done the rest." She stepped forward, keeping her hand to her face, "You probably don't know this but the zanpakuto spirit doesn't need to help you nor give you your powers. In fact if a zanpakuto feels like you have forgotten and betrayed yourself they will act out. In this case your zanpakuto spirit felt that it was time you were finished."

Soifon smirked, "I'm going to take pleasure in this." She pulled off her Captain's haori and threw it into the air, "Shunko!"

The air around her seemed to tense before her body was enveloped by white reiatsu. Unlike her usual shunko she had finally perfected hers and the kido was now able to be seen. The white reiatsu came off like tongues of flame.

Soifon grinned and crouched down, "You're death will come-" Rika gasped as Soifon disappeared. Rika hefted up her cracked zanpakuto as if to block against something but instead felt a prick in her back. She gasped out as Soifon appeared in front of her and thrust Suzumebachi forward. Soifon's attack went straight through the zanpakuto, shattering it easily, and allowing Soifon's Suzumebachi to strike her in the chest.

Soifon jumped back and smirked, "In a flash!" She shook her hand and Suzumebachi turned back to her sealed state, "Nigeki Kessatsu, Death in Two Steps."

Rika gasped and her eyes widened, "D-Damn yo-" Before she could finish she seemed to distort around herself before being enveloped in a large Homonka mark and her body disappearing into a pink mist.

Soifon sighed and her shunko dissipitated as well. Once she was done however a blush appeared on her face, _So...her zanpakuto could see the thoughts of the people close to me? Does that mean that he actually..._

Soifon slapped her cheeks and shook her head, "No time for that! I need to go find Rikichi and Tadashi!"

She disappeared in a shunpo, leaving behind the bloody and charred battlefield.

* * *

><p>Noroi stood against his opponent, watching as his servants bodies hit he ground. He cocked a head to the side, popping a bone, before straightening up.<p>

"Impressive, with that kind of move at your disposal I will be hard pressed to hit you."

Tadashi's anger was still seen on his face, "Don't worry, I can only use that move once every hour. I don't plan for this fight to be more than ten minutes."

Noroi smirked and threw his zanpakuto in front of him, "Don't be a fool! I was able to fight off your father and win! Don't think that I haven't gotten stronger now! I am easily Captain material!" He put his right hand on the short blade of his zanpakuto and smirked, "Rise and Destroy, Hayaito!" The zanpakuto glew white and he moved his right hand forward, against the blade and passed the tip, the tip following his hand until it stopped when it was about five feet long. He grinned and threw both his hands out to the side, the zanpakuto flaoting in midair before the white glow seemed to become solid and shatter to reveal his shikai.

The zanpakuto was now a golden staff with a snake slithering its way across it, twirling around the pole. On each end of the staff was two small axes, one on each side with a green blade with a golden metal covering the bottom half and connecting it to the staff.

Noroi twirled the staff around him effortlessly, "Don't be fooled, my shikai is more than capable to deal with your bankai."

Tadashi eyed the shikai, _Seems to rely on speed and the cutting power of those axes might be something to worry about. I wonder why he isn't starting off with his Bankai though. It goes without saying that I need to end this fight early before I give him a chance to bring it out._

Tadashi jumped forward and brought his fist back, "Let's test that theory then!"

Tadashi punched forward, making Noroi dodge to the right and twirl his staff up to try and cut off his right arm. Tadashi quickly brought back his arm and while the staff was up he quickly kicked forward.

Noroi jumped into the air to dodge it and in return slashed down. Tadashi quickly brought his hands up, "Keishi Kumori, Yamisen!" A beam of black reiatsu was qucikly shot at Noroi and hit the overextended weapon. The blast forced the weapon back up to its user who grabbed onto it with both hands and groaned as he tried to push against the beam.

Noroi growled and twirled his staff in a circle, "Douka!" The axes glew green and as he spun his staff it appeared to be a large green circle. The Yamisen shrunk quickly and was absorbed into the green circle. Noroi smirked down at Tadashi before something flashed through his eyes.

He quickly pointed one end of the staff towards Tadashi and a large green beam, the same size and power of Tadashi's Yamisen, was sent towards him. Tadashi gasped as he was enveloped in the green blast.

Noroi smirked and yelled out, "See that Captain? That is the power of my zanpakuto! I am able to absorb the reiatsu of anyone's attacks!"

The green beam died down the area where Tadashi was standing was now a hole that you couldn't see into. A quiet laughter drifted from the hole and put Noroi on guard. Hinamori, from where she sat, was worried before hearing the confident laughter.

"So that's the power then? I have already seen two weaknesses however. One-you are only able to absrb the reiatsu of reiatsu based attacks. Meaning your weakness is Hakuda. Two-the reiatsu you absorb doesn't go to your own reiatsu instead you use it for your attacks. Meaning that the reiatsu you absorb can also have a negative effect on your body if you don't release it immediately." Tadashi appeared from the hole, blood seaping from his head and covered in dirt. "And thankfully I excell at Hakuda."

Noroi frowned, "What makes you think you could even hit me? I have the range factor and I have no intention of letting you get close to me."

Tadashi shrugged, "What makes you think you have a choice?" Tadashi disappeared and reappeared behind Noroi. Noroi gasped and let out a groan as Tadashi punched him in the middle of his spine. Noroi arched his back over his fist and refrained from yelling as he felt his bones snap and turn to dust.

Tadashi pulled back his fist before grabbing onto Noroi face from behind, "S-So fast..." Spoke Noroi before groaning in pain and accepting his inevitable defeat. Tadashi nodded and the two disappeared for seconds and left Hinamori wondering.

"W-Where did they go?"

Her question was answered when a blur of black appeared rushing towards the ground. The moment the blur appeared on the ground a large pillow of smoke and dust filled the air and drifted throughoutthe area. Hinamori, even though she was dozens of feet away, was pushed back and was barely able to hold onto the body of Rikichi.

The dust and smoke died down, revealing the form of Tadashi, his Bankai gone and in his sealed state, and the laying down Noroi. Upon further inspection Noroi had half of his face in the ground and was bleeding porfusely from his head. Tadashi looked down at Noroi coldly.

"I apologize for ending the fight so quickly. I really did wish to fight you on more even grounds but I let my rage get the best of me." Tadashi sighed and bent down, looking down into Noroi's dull eyes, "I read up on the report of your family by the way. Your family was caught up in a hollow attack and the Eleventh Division Lieutenant, my father, was sent to dispatch them. However he was too late and the hollows had killed your family. After cutting down the hollows my father inspected their bodies and discovered that the woman was still alive but dying from blood loss. She had asked to be put out of her misery and my father accepted, knowing she would die before they got to a hospital. That was when a man appeared in hysteric anger. Thinking he was responsible the man attacked my father and he was forced to fight. My father escaped the fight and reported to Captain-Commander. My father was a cold man, ruthless, and yet that inciedent set him on edge. He wished to go back and clarify what had happened but he wasn't able to find you." He stood up straight and bowed, "On the matter of your family, I apologize on the behalf of my father. However on the behalf of Rikichi, I will only say this. Your death came too easy and I only wish I had time to fully torment you." Tadashi turned around and started to walk away, looking powerful and tired at the same time, "You may die now."

Before he got too far Noroi spoke up weakly, "I can't accept that. I well however say this...Yamigun was just the start of it. Yamigun is only my division under my rule. I am part of a much larger group, Tenraihana! I am only the Fifth Seat..." He gulped before continuing, "There are four people much stronger than me!" It seemed like he wanted to say more but failed when his voice died out and his reiatsu became nothing. Tadashi turned his head over his shoulder before walking away.

_He's dead._

Tadashi sighed and fell to the ground once he made it to Momo. He turned his head to see his Captain Haori wrapped round Rikichi's body.

"I'm sorry Rikichi, if I was only a few minutes early then I would've been able to save you. Rest easy now, your pain and torment is over."

Hinamori nodded, her lips trembling and a few tears pooling around her eyes. Tadashi noticed and shook his head, "Don't cry Momo, he died bravely and with a smile." Even though he said that it seemed like he was having a hard time saying that was well.

Tadashi took a deep breath before looking at the damage of the Yamigun hideout, watching on as Soifon appeared next to him.

Soifon regarded the form of Rikichi sadly before turning and patting Tadashi's arm, "You did everything you could." She sighed, "They had killed all the civilians. I finished off the Third in Command and any other members I found. Yamigun is gone." She smiled, "It's over now."

Tadashi shook his head, "No, this is only the beginning." He turned around, "Soifon, Momo," He bent down and picked up Rikichi, craddling his small form to his chest, not caring of the blood now staining his Captain haori and his shinigami uniform, "let's go home."

* * *

><p>Later, after returning to Seireitei, Squad Six was made aware of Rikichi's death, the Captain-Commander was made aware of Tenraihana, and everyone was made aware of the attack on Saburo by the Adjuchas. Later that night, every Captain and Lieutenant was up, planning and thinking upon the recent incidents. All except five people, two Lieutenants and three Captains. Momo was awake, mulling over death and how she had failed their division, and how she was going to make up or it. Renji was awake, drining sake and beating himself over the loss of his friend. Captain Soifon was awake with Tadashi, talking the night away and laying down in their spot in the Squad Two forest. Captain Byakuya was in his study, writing a letter and a formal apology to Rikichi's family in Rukongai.<p>

He had just finished the letter when he turned the lights off and pulled out a secret glass of high quality sake. He sighed before taking a single drink and putting the sake back, standing up and walking outside to watch the breeze dance through the sakura petals.

_On a less former not I wish to fully extend my apologies and will do whatever is in within my power to help you cope with the untimely death of your family member Rikichi. He was a brave man and full of potential, he was very popular in our squad and he will be missed, the hole he left in our division could never be filled. We will all miss him. _

Signed, Byakuya Kuchiki-Captain of the Sixth Division.

* * *

><p><strong>And here it is, the finale of the Yamigun Arc and the introduction to the Tenraihana Arc. Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry if the fights seemed short. <strong>


	21. Bleach Chronicles:Revelation of Romance!

Soifon sat in her bed, eyes wide as she stared intently at a framed photo of Tadashi and her. The photo was when he was first made a Lieutenant and her when she was first made a Captain. She had tried to keep a serious and refrained face but couldn't help but smile when Tadashi wrapped an arm around her and leaned over her with a big smile on his face.

She remembered when it was taken and secretly made more copies of it, one for a photo album the two had started for the division and another for herself. Now she put it on a dresser in front of her bed so when she wanted to she could lay and look at it. Now however, instead of making her smile, it was reminding her of her most current mission.

After the Yamigun disbanded after the death of the top three leaders she had been forced to write a mission report. In it it questioned the abilities of the zanpakuto of the person she fought.

The woman, going by the name of Rika Tonaka, used an illusion type zanpakuto that was able to go into the victims mind and attack them mentally. She had stated that her zanpakuto was also able to see inside the mind of the person closest to the victim using their bond. While under the affect of the zanpakuto she had broken free of the mental attack and then was put into the second part of the ability. During which Tadashi had confessed his love for her and then faded away.

Due to that she had been thinking more of Tadashi that se ever did before. For the first time in her life the composed Captain was avoiding the person she loved. How was she able to talk to him if she couldn't stop blushing and stuttering in his presence? She sighed and fell back in her bed with a sigh.

"God damn it Tadashi, I don't know what to do."

* * *

><p>Tadashi stood outside his division barracks. He, for the first time in a long time, flustered and nervous. He had never set foot inside the division as their Captain before and today was the day he was supposed to stand in front of his whole division and say, "I am your Captain."<p>

Hinamori was standing in front of him, a gentle smile on her face, "Captain Tadashi, I'm sure they'll all love you."

He shook his head, "I highly doubt it. But I can't just sit out here like this either." Tadashi took a deep breath before walking forward, "I'm ready."

He stepped inside and was immediately aware that every division member was located in the courtyard. Hinamori smiled and waved to them all and turned back to Tadashi who had a look of surprise on him.

"Sorry, I felt that this would be the easiest way." She turned to the division members, "Everyone please welcome Captain Tadashi with open hearts and open minds."

Tadashi stepped forward and bowed, "Hello everybody. My name is Tadashi Takeshi, Former Lieutenant of Squad Two and newly instated Captain of Squad Five. However I will not be able to call myself your Captain until you all accept me. I know you all feel hurt and betrayed by what's happened to this division and the Third and Ninth. With all hope I aim to fix that and strengthen the bonds of this division more so than they've ever been before." He bowed his head, "Please, allow me to be your Captain, to help you, to train you, and protect you!"

There was silence and no one talked, Momo sighed and put a hand on Tadashi's shoulder. He sighed and stood up, facing the whole of his division. The division members didn't look happy nor angry, just neutral. Until one member stepped forward.

He was a tall man, tan skin and muscled, with spiky blonde hair that was pushed back a bit. He narrowed his eyes at Tadashi, "What makes you think you can be our Captain? We had a Captain that no one could replace and you think you can just step in an say you're our Captain? I don't believe it!" He was downright glaring at Tadashi, "Take off the Captain Haori, I won't accept you as our Captain."

Some people cheered while others shook their head. Hinamori gasped and stepped forward, "Fourth Seat Sho! Apologize right-" "It's fine."

Hinamori stopped and looked towards Tadashi who pulled off the Captain haori and held it in his hands, "Sho right?" At his tense nod he continued, "By the sound of it you believe your better suited to be the Captain? Is that right?"

Sho nodded, "Who better to lead than a Division member?" More cheering and Hinamori shook her head.

Tadashi sighed, "Let me tell you now. I have been a shinigami for over 100 years, I started off in the Eleventh Divison as the Third Seat under my father, the Lieutenant, and my mother, the Captain. I was there when Shinji Hirako was the Captain of Squad Five, when Aizen was the Lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru was the Third Seat, and Ichirou when he was the Fourth Seat. Simply put I've been here for a long time. So when you say that you can't replace a great Captain? I laugh. Shinji Hirako was an amazing Captain, more so than Aizen, and he was replaced. As much as I hate to tell you I find I must. We shinigami are soldiers, expected to die and serve. Captains are no different, it's just harder to replace them."

Hinamori looked at Tadashi in surprise, not expecting such a grim outlook on life. Tadashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Those who wish to upsurp me can fight me, all at once even. I may sound like I'm contradicting myself but while I won't say I'm your Captain until you accept me I will say that I was handed this job by Captain Commander Yammamoto himself." Tadashi looked into the eyes of Sho, "Tell me then, do you wish to take a chance against me?"

At Sho's defiant look Tadashi sighed, "Fine then. Everyone who doesn't wish to fight against me can you please step behind me?"

Around half of the division went behind him, all with sypathetic looks on their faces and receiving a smile from Hinamori. Sho and the other half of the division stood in front of him, pulling out their zanpakutos and ready to release them.

Tadashi cocked an eyebrow, "Zanjutsu off the bat? Since your facing a Captain level fighter I would suggest that you use Kido to surprise me, a third of your group using Hakuda to put me in a close distance fight while another third uses Zanjutsu in the fray. Not to mention your teamwork capablities and how well you can work together." Tadashi popped his knuckles, "You have already failed though. I won't use Hakuda or Kido and will merely use my sealed zanpakuto." Tadashi pulled out his long zanpakuto and pointed it towards the mass, "I will not spill a single drop of your blood. You will however need a trip to the Fourth Division."

Sho smirked and lifted his zanpakuto in the air, running forward with a battle cry.

Hinamori sighed and turned to the rest of the division, mostly women and some men who knew of Tadashi's reputation, "Please watch our Captains fight. I have fully accepted him as our Captain and he's proved to me that he has more than it takes to be one." She smiled at everyone, "It may seem like a fight but he's actually teaching them!"

Luckily Sho and his group didn't hear her and instead attacked the still Tadashi.

The fight lasted a minute and at the end of it all there was a courtyard filled with barely concious people, their pain filled moans filling the air. Tadashi stood in the middle, his Captain haori tucked under his arm.

"You see now? I'm sure if you used the plan I proposed you would've lasted at least another minute or two." He bowed his head, "I'm sorry for injuring you all to this extent. I will personally take care of any medical payment needed." He turned to a small girl and smiled, "What's your name?"

The girl, a small women of about Hinamori's height with long blue hair that fell to her hips and stormy blue eyes, answered, a small blush overtaking her face, "F-Fifth Seat Chiharu Saki!"

Tadashi looked perplexed over her enthusiatic reply, "Alright then, Chiharu can you please contact the Fourth Division and have them send over some healers? When you get back with them head towards the dojo so we can have a party okay?"

She nodded and turned to run off, tripping over her feet before righting herself and running away. Hinamori smiled, "She's very enthusiastic and timid but she's really strong, I'm sure you'll get along with her."

Tadashi nodded, "Uh huh...okay then everyone still able let's head to the dojo." He grinned, "And bring all the sake!"

* * *

><p>Soifon walked stiffly towards the Fifth Division, passing my a small blue haired girl on her way. The girl's face was as red as a tomato and she kept saying 'Captain' under her breath with a blissful smile on her face.<p>

Soifon smiled inwardly at the girl's crush on her Captain, knowing she was in a similar situation.

_I can't wait to surprise Tadashi with this! His favorite food that took me forever to perfect! _She smiled down at the bento she had filled with his favorite seafood dishes like Onigiri with tuna inside, fried rice with shrimp mixed in, and Nigiri sushi.

Soifon smiled down at the bento, _It took me a while to make but it's worth it! I'm sure Tadashi will love it!_

She smiled even more when she came upon the Fifth Division Barracks. The moment she stepped inside the barrack's courtyard her smile left her face and was replaced by a confused forwn.

_Why is there so many unconcious shinigami? Oh well I can't be stuck worrying about that!_

She ran into the compound, running towards where she sensed Tadashi's reiatsu. It took a couple minutes but she found him when she saw him sitting at the head of a group. He was sitting down, Hinamori next to him, and the rest of his division sitting in front of him. They were all laughing, smiling and lauhing along with a joke someone had told.

However, as she stepped inside, Tadashi stopped laughing and turned to her. He smiled once he met her eyes and jumped to his feet. Soifon had to stop herself from blushing as she saw him walking to her.

_Damn that woman and her zanpakuto! Even a simple thing gets me flustered now!_

"Soifon!" He stopped once he was in front of her, "Came to join the party?"

Soifon nodded meekly, "Y-Yeah. I figured you'd be hungry too so I..." She gulped and held out the bento in front of her, not speaking. Tadashi had a confused smile on his face before smiling widely and grabbing onto the bento.

"You didn't!" He opened the bento and took a whif before smiling with his eyes close as if to savor the aroma, "Soifon's Homemade Cooking. I wish I could have this everyday! For breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

Unbeknown to him but painfully known to her, the whole of his division, the ones not in the courtyard, were paying rapt attention to the Two Captains conversation.

One of the people, an unseated officer spoke up quietly to Momo, "Hey Lieutenant, I heard that Captain Soifon was one of the meaner Captains so why is she acting like a girl with a crush over there?"

Hinamori turned to who spoke with a knowing smile, "You didn't know? Those two are childhood friends and have known each other for 110 years. And to your comment on her acting..." She grinned with an evil look in her eyes, "It is way past a silly crush."

Soifon, hearing her comment, blushed and resembled a tomato while Tadashi bit into one of his dishes.

After he swallowed he looked down to Soifon, "Makes me miss the Second already." He turned to the rest of the division and pointed to Soifon, "Everyone say hi to Soifon!" He said it with a grin.

The division members jumped to their feet with a salute, "Hello Captain Soifon!"

Soifon nodded to them all. She turned back to Tadashi, finally gaining her composure, "Well I only came to give you the bento and I have to get going to a Shinigami Women's Association meeting sooo..."

Tadashi smiled and nodded, "Of course." He seemed to think for a second, "When you're free let's get some dinner alright?"

Soifon nodded, "A-Alright." _As a date? As friends? Ahhhh, this is going to drive me insane!_

She turned and swiftly left the room, leaving Tadashi to turn to the rest of the division.

Tadashi was silent before frowning, "So...anyone think she was acting weird?"

Hinamori shrugged, "I don't know, after that mission it seems that's become her usual behavior. In fact I-"

The doors opened again and Soifon walked in. Tadashi turned to her, "Soi what's-"

She didn't allow him to finish as she grabbed onto his collar and pulled him down to her. Without any hesitation she leaned forward and kissed him. Tadashi was frozen with shock while Soifon had her eyes closed and continued to kiss him for a few more seconds before disconnecting and walking away with a smile.

Tadashi straightened up, his eyes still wide from shock and a healthy blush overtaking his face, "S-Soi?" He didn't move from the spot and steam seemed to rise from his body.

The division members walked over him and were forced to stiffle their laughs as they saw their Captain completely red, matching his hair, steam rising from his ears, and his eyes becoming swirls, all with a dazed smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Soifon's smile didn't leave her, even as she walked into the Shinigami Women's Association Headquarters in the Kuchiki Estate. She sat down in a comfortable position next to Captain Unohana who smiled once she saw her.<p>

"Soifon, you seem happy."

Soifon turned to Unohana, "Do I? I wonder why."

Hinamori walked in then, giggling like mad. She had to cover her mouth with both hands to stop herself when she saw Soifon but even that didn't seem to work. The other members, Isane, Kiyone her sister, Rangiku, Yachiru, Nanao, and Rukia all looked towards her with vulture like eyes.

"What happened Momo?" Asked Rangiku as she took a sip of sake.

Momo just shook her head, refusing to meet anyone in the eye, "N-Nothing!"

Rukia smirked, "Oh really then?" _I'll get it out of her later! _"So, I hear that Saburo went on a vacation for a couple weeks."

Isane nodded, a hint of sadness in her eyes, "Yes, in Karakura Town. It was lonely in the Fourth for a while but I'm glad he's back now. I was worried though, espicially when I heard that he was attacked by an Adjuchas in a park."

That caught attention and Soifon leaned forward, "An Adjuchas? Why wasn't anyone from Seireitei deployed to help?"

Isane shrugged, "I don't know but I do know that he fought it and several other Hollows off until Kurosaki could get there. It's impressive though, even though he has bankai he's still Lieutenant level and he was able to fight off an Adjuchas." She sighed, "I'm just glad he wasn't hurt too badly." Then she smiled, "But ever since he's come back he's been telling me how fun it is at the Kurosaki house. Did you guys know that Kurosaki has slittle sisters?"

Yachiru leaned forward, excitement clear in her eyes, "Ichi has sisters? What are they like?" She was clearly looking for playmates.

Rukia decided to take up that question, "He has two sisters who are twins. Karin is a little rough and a tomboy but she's really nice when you get to know her and she really cares about her family despite what people may think. Yuzu is easily the kindest person I have ever met. She acts like the Mother in the household and is responsible for all the cooking and laundry. I think without her in the house they wouldn't be able to do anything right." She smiled fondly, as if remembering her time in the household.

Isane smiled at the comment, "Well that's good. I was wondering what they were like, Saburo kept talking about the Yuzu girl."

Before anyone could get any ideas Soifon shook her head, "He's way too young for that. Give him a couple years before you peope try playing matchmaker."

Rukia nodded in consent, "She is too. Not to mention Ichigo would kill him."

Rangiku pouted, "You people are no fun!" Referring to Soifon and Rukia before smirking, "Well there's still you two then!" The two girls blushed and tried to deny anything but were silence when Rangiku held up a hand, "Don't even! Soifon, honey, you don't even try to hide it! And Rukia, doll, we have a whole list on reasons why you and that Ichigo boy are so good together!"

Hinamori errupted into giggles at the mention of Soifon's love life and couldn't stop. Everyone looked at her weirdly before a knowing look passed through their eyes. Even the normally serious Nanao was interested in any new developments.

She pushed up her glasses, trying to seem uninterested, "Hinamori, what exactly happened?"

Soifon's eyes widened and she brought up her hands, "Don't say anything! Nothing happened!"

Everyone, except Yachiru who was too young and Nemu who was inexpereinced in romance matters, shot off a list of questions.

Before anything could happen the door was thrown open. Everyone's eyes panned to the doors to see Matsuri with her Lieutenant badge on her left arm. She gulped and stepped in and bowed to everyone.

"Hello everyone! I'm Matsuri Kudo! And I-"

Soifon frowned, "You could just sit down...you don't need to be so formal."

Matsuri's eyes widened and she started splutering, "C-Captain?"

Unohana smiled her motherly smile up at her, "So this is the new Lieutenant of Squad Two? It's nice to meet you." Matsuri nodded, surprised at being talked to by the Most Beautiful Woman in Seireitei..

Matsuri moved and sat down next to Momo and Nemu and Rangiku waved, "Join me for some sake!"

"Matsuri doesn't drink." A deep voice they knew didn't belong to any female drifted throughout the room, "Can't hold her liquor, she prefers smoothies."

Unohana frowned at the direction of Soifon, "Your stealth abilities are very impressive, fitting for someone who stood as the Lieutenant of Squad Two for over a hundred years."

Soifon gasped and jumped up, turning around as the form of Tadashi was seen stepping out of the shadows behind her, "Thank you Retsu, I'll take the compliment to heart."

He turned to Soifon to see her stuttering. He didn't say anything for a while before smirking and leaning forward, "Two can play that game, S-O-I-F-O-N." Before she could say anything he bent down and kissed her. This time she was the one frozen while he was relaxed.

Everyone except Hinamori was shocked by this. Rukia had a red face and her eyes were wide, Nanao's glasses were hanging from her nose, Nemu cocked an eyebrow and took notes on what was happening while thinking of a glasses wearing archer, even Unohana was surprised.

Tadashi leaned back and grinned at the flabbergasted look in Soifon's eyes, "Dinner is still on." He turned and walked out of the room, "I can get used to doing that."

Soifon was wide eyed, a small blush overtaking her face before touching her lips, "Me too...Tadashi..."

No sooner than when she said that the whole room errupted into cheers and grabbed onto Soifon as if she was a doll.

_It took 109 years and an enemy with an interesting zanpakuto to finally kiss him and yet... waiting all those years, all those battles, all those hard times...it was worth the wait._


	22. Bleach Chronicles:Fifth Division Fun!

Tadashi cocked his head to the side, "Wait...I have to what now?"

The Lieutenant of Squad Nine Hisagi Shuhei sighed and tapped a pen to his chin, "Alright then, I'll repeat myself. The Ninth Division is making a Division Handbook for each division to show new recruits what it's like in each division. Therefore we, as in me, have to speak to the Captain and Lieutenant of each Squad and ask questions."

Tadashi nodded, "Ahhh! Okay then, I'll be sure to answer every question then."

Hisagi grinned and nodded, "Alright then, first question. What kind of individuals are you looking for?"

"That's easy. People who are hard working and like to have fun!"

Hisagi nodded and wrote that down, "Next question. How would you describe the atmosphere aound your division?"

Tadashi sighed, "Kind of tense, what with all the things that have happened recently, but we get along and have laughs."

"Okay, next. What do you require of new recruits?"

"Hm, those who wish to learn and reach their full potential but above all as long as your nice then you're welcome to come."

Hisagi quickly wrote it down, "Alright then, last one. Some words for the Shinigami recruits?"

Tadashi thought on it, "I can't wait to meet the new faces! Oh and a warning for the new recruits of my division, my girlfriend likes to stop by and kidnap me every once in the while so don't be afraid!"

Hisagi froze, idly witing it down.

_He has a girlfriend? How come none of my souces found out about this? I must invistigate!_

Hisagi gulped before nodding, "Thank you for your time. Oh just two more things. Would you be interested in writing something for the Seireitei Communication?"

Tadashi shrugged, "I don't see why not, I'm sure I have something I could write about. What is the last thing?"

"Oh, I need to get your opinion on a division. What is you opinion on the Fourth Division?"

"Oh, it's a great division and without it we would be crippled and our training would bear no fruits. It's led by one of the oldest and most expereinced Captains who is extrememly kind and a mother figure. The Lieutenant is also really nice but scares easily, oops shouldn't have said that, and takes great care of my lil bro Saburo who's the Third Seat. My only warning is that you never be disrespectful or start a fight, there's a reason no one ever picks a fight with Unohana, not even Kenpachi."

Hisagi nodded and after finishing stood up and bowed, "Thank you for your time Captain Tadashi."

Tadashi just grinned and waved his hand as of to say don't worry about it before turning to some paperwork.

Hisagi bowed once more before walking to the other side of the room to sit in front of Momo's desk. Momo looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, "Hey Shuhei, is it my turn now?"

Hisagi nodded and returned the smile, "Yeah. Alright I'll get started on the questions then. What kind of individuals are you looking for?"

Momo smiled and put a bookmark in her book and setting it on her desk, "Enthusiastic people."

"How would you describe the atmosphere around your division?"

"Very well, there's still some stubborn people but it seems like the majority of the people love it here and it's really peaceful."

Hisagi nodded, inwardly glad that the damage done to the division was healing, "Next question. What do you require of new recruits?"

Momo's eyes lost their shine momentarily, "People who don't betray anyone." Hisagi's eyes widened by a fraction before he masked it, Tadashi's eyes panned over quickly but he masked it better than Hisagi's ever seen.

"Okay then, final one then. Some words for Shinigami recruits?"

Momo's smile came back, "Let's protect the Fifth Division together!"

Hisagi nodded with a smile and wrote it down, "Thank you. Oh before I forget. Do you have the drawing for the recruitment brochure?"

Momo nodded and reached into her desk before pulling out a white piece of art paper. The drawing had a picture of their flower, Lily of the Valley, in the top center while the rest of the page had the sillohoutte of a man with hair in a short ponytail, his haori waving in the wind behind him, holding onto a long sealed zanpakuto with the shadows at his feet rising up like whisps of smoke. On the bottom center was the kanji for 'Danger' and 'Love', most likely speaking of the insingia's meaning which was sacrifice, danger, pure love, humility, and sweetness.

Hisagi whistled once he saw the picture, "Impressive, you're drawing talents are defiantly top notch. I know your busy drawing for the Shino Academy but you should draw some pictures for the Seireitei Communication."

Momo blushed and nodded, "I-If you say so." From where he sat Tadashi smiled before returning to his paperwork.

Hisagi grinned, "Well then, I'll be off. Thank you both for your time."

He turned and walked out of the room. Tadashi leaned back in his chair and regarded Momo, "So...you like to draw then huh?"

Momo regarded her still closed book before thinking it was a lost cause and turned to her Captain, "Yes, I think I might be better at it than I am with Kido." Tadashi's eyes widened and he whistled.

"Whoa, that's saying something! You're one of the best kido masters in Seireitei after all!" He paused to think, "I think you might be one of the top five or three too." He snapped his fingers, "Hey I have an idea. Let's have a division wide training session. Can you call whichever officer we have that is best at zanjutsu? Oh and Hoho."

She nodded and Tadashi smiled, "Great! I'll be in the courtyard!"

He shunpoed out of the room and left Hinamori to smile, _He's so enthusiatsic about his job. I'm glad he's our Captain._

* * *

><p>Tadashi smiled at his division, even Sho the Third Seat, as they stood in the courtyard.<p>

He grinned and pulled out his zanpakuto, hefting it on his shoulder, "Alright everybody! I've decided that every week we're going to have a division wide training. The only way you're getting out of it is if you're sick, injured, or on a mission. Now we're going to seperate everyone into the area where they think they need the most work." He pointed to Momo, "She will be taking everybody who thinks they could work on their kido, I will be taking everyone who thinks they need help with their Hakuda, Sho will help with Hoho, and Chiharu will help with zanjutsu. Any questions?"

There were none and everyone split up into groups. The training lasted for hours and at the end of it all the whole division, minus Tadashi and Momo, were too tired to move inside and instead opted to just lay down on the grass and watch the night clouds drift through the sky.

Momo, who was laying next to him, smiled up at the sky, "You know...that was pretty fun. I didn't realize how much this division could benefit from group training like that."

Chiharu giggled and curled up into a ball next to her, looking up at Tadashi's grinning face, "E-Either did I. It...It was fun."

Tadashi just chuckled, "Fun? You two are really something, everyone else is dead tired." Tadashi sat up, "Well, I have something left to do." He sighed and grabbed his zanpakuto and ran it through his sash on his left hip, "Momo and Chiharu, keep the boys in line while I'm gone."

He disappeared, surprising Chiharu with his speed and making Hinamori giggle at her surprised look.

* * *

><p>Tadashi sighed and opened the large doors to the Captain Meeting Halls, aware that he was the last one to be there. Thankfully they hadn't started their meeting as he felt he would've gotten in trouble. He took his spot next to Captain Komamura while there wasn't anybody next to him due to Gin Ichimaru's betrayal.<p>

In the middle of the room was a knealing Saburo who looked like he might combust due to the overwhelming power around him. He sighed, feeling sorry for his brother before eyeing Soifon who was narrowing her eyes at him.

"Tadashi, I don't remember teaching you to be late." Despite her jab at him there was a certain softness.

Tadashi grinned and bowed his head in an apology, "I apologize greatly Captain Soifon, please allow me to make up for such an insult by taking you out for dinner."

Ignoring the wide eyes and surprise from their fellow Captains Soifon nodded, "Very well. I'll be expecting you then."

A grunt sounded out and everyone's eyes panned over to Head Captain Yammamoto, "I trust this new-found realationship will not affect your work."

The two Captains and shook their heads, "No Sir, if anything it's been like this since we've known each other." Tadashi smirked evily, "Except now I can kiss her all I want! Wuhahaha!"

Every Captain inwardly felt like slapping him at that moment, even the blushing Soifon. Captain-Commander chuckled, as if finding humor in their relationship.

"To business now. You all know of the group Tenraihana correct?" At everyone's nod her continued, "Then you must be aware of just how large this group is. A single division of the group exceeded three hundred and had three opponents who would be able to combat a Lieutenant, two of which Captain Takeshi had to fight using his Bankai."

A murmur passed through the group of Captains, almost like they were all thinking, _Just how strong were they?_

Tadashi stepped up, "Indeed there were two men who I fought using my Bankai but to clarify the first man, Arashi Yuu, was only Lieutenant Class but he just pissed me off. The other man, the Leader of Yamigun Noroi Yuudai, was indeed Captain CLass and if I had allowed him to use his Bankai then the outcome of our fight may have been different. If I didn't have Captain Soifon or Lieutenant Momo with me then I would have surely been killed."

He stepped back in line, ignoring the look of surprise from Saburo.

_I knew he was on a mission and of his fights but I never thought I'd hear him admit he could've died...what a powerful group this Tenraihana is. _

"Third Seat Saburo, please tell us of your accounter with the Adjuchas."

Saburo froze before taking a deep breath, "Of course sir. During my vacation I was allowed residence in the Kurosaki Household and had went to the park alongside one of Ichigo Kurosaki's sister Yuzu Kurosaki. While there, as we were talking, I was attacked by an Adjuchas hollow and was forced to take the blow or else Yuzu would've died. During my fight with the hollow he had told me that his "Master" had ordered him to go search to see if there were any threats to him and seeing that there none his "Master" would be able to eat all the souls he wanted." He frowned, "And after I was caught by surprised I used my remaining reiatsu to use my Bankai attack to harm him. Thankfully Ichigo Kurosaki was there to finish him off."

Captain Hitsugaya frowned, "You have a Bankai, Third Seat Takeshi?"

Saburo nodded, "Yes Captain Hitsugaya, it's taken me twenty years however. But even with it I'm barely Lieutenant level, hopefully within years to come I master my abilities."

Captain-Commander nodded, "Indeed. With you in the Fourth we wouldn't have to worry about losing any members while they heal the injured." He tapped his cane against the ground, "I have come up with a plan to deal with the threat. We will send a group to watch over Karakura Town and another to be on watch in Seireitei. Captain Soifon, I have put you in command of the Seireitei watch. Alongside you will be Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, Captain Zaraki, and Lieutenant Lieutenant Izuru. Captain Tadashi, I have put you in command of the Karakura watch. With you will be Third Seat Takeshi, Captain Hitsugaya, Unseated Officer Rukia Kuchiki, and Lieutenant Matsuri. You will leave by early morning, the limiters will be placed on you then. Due to the circumstances we will alow you to release the limiters only when absolutely neccesary. Dismissed!"

The Captains filed out and Tadashi stepped up to Saburo, "Since we are going on the same mission tomorrow it is best if you spend the night in my barracks. Is that okay with you?"

Saburo nodded, "Of course, besides that time at Kurosaki's has left me thinking how little time I spend with my actual family."

They both turned as Captain Unohana and Hitsugaya stepped up to them. Unohana smiled dow at Saburo, "Good luck on your mission, Saburo-kun. Lieutenant Isane and I would both like it if you expanded on this Yuzu girl on your return." She patted his shoulder before looking up at Tadashi, "I trust you will return him to us in top condition."

Tadashi nodded, "Of course, it would take an army of even Vasto Lordes to get to him with me there."

Unohana smiled and bowed her head slightly, "Of course. Do take care yourself."

She turned and walked outside, leaving only the Head Captain, Soifon, Hitsugaya, Saburo, and Tadashi in the room.

Toshiro sighed, "It seems that this will be our first time working together, Captain Takeshi."

Tadashi nodded, "Indeed, and please Takeshi or Tadashi is just fine. I don't care much for honorifics."

Toshiro frowned, "Takeshi then. In any case don't be late tomorrow, and I believe you have already found a temporarly residence for our group, correct?"

Tadashi smirked, "Indeed, however I believe that I will have to station you and Matsuri at Urahara's." Tadashi caught the eye of Soifon, "Well then, if you excuse me Captain Hitsugaya. If I don't leave soon my lil Soi over there will kill me."

He walked off, Saburo nodding his head to the Captain before following at a slower pace. Once he met with Soifon the two held hands and walked out of the room as a group, almost like a small family.

"Hmm, it's been hundreds of years since I've last seen two Captains love each other like that." Head-Captain spoke with a small almost unseen smile, "It is refreshing, isn't it Captain Hitsugaya?"

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya shrugged and moved to walk out of the room, "Hmph, as if. It's almost disgusting how much love is 'in the air'."

Once the doors closed and the Head Captain was alone he smiled and thought back to the woman he had loved back when he was young, "Still young, Captain Hitsugaya. You should always treasure something like love, because it could be taken away by the smallest things."

He sighed and walked out of the room, the lights fading away as if they too sensed the sadness in the air.


	23. Bleach Chronicles: Tenraihana Arrives!

Chad grunted as his right fist shattered the mask of a hollow the size of a bus. The Hollow screamed once more before it disinigrated, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

He sighed and turned to the small boy with the cut chain linked to his body.

_Too late for him. I'll have to wait for Ichigo or that other guy to get here to Konso him._

He sat down on a park bench, his eyes peering around to make sure that they were alone. He rubbed his arms, slightly cold since he was the closest to Karakura Park at the time of 4 AM.

The boy he had saved had just died, he was thrown into a tree and had died instantly, painlessly. Yet his body...

Chad paused in his musing to look over at the crumbled up broken corpse.

His body was in a very gruesome position. Chad turned to the little boy, a small child with short cropped black hair and large round brown eyes. He wasn't talking, trying to overcome the fact that he was dead most likely. Chad sighed and picked up his guitar, the reason why he was out so late. He had left it at a bandmates house over his 'vacation' and had went to pick it up before going for a morning jog.

He pulled his bass guiatar out of its case before strumming a few notes. The boys eyes looked over in surprise before sitting down in front of him and paying rapt attention to his playing. Chad smiled lightly, as he never really smiled brightly, and started to play the bass for one of his favorite songs.

The boy smiled and leaned forward, "You're really good! I wish you were the one who played at my birthday and not that clown guy!"

Chad grunted, "I'll play for you now then," Effortlessly he transitioned from the song he was playing and into a happy birthday song. The kid's eyes were bright and they seemed to hold a sparkle.

It was like he forgot he was dead.

It took ten minutes but Ichigo had arrived and after sending the child on his way to Soul Society he had bid Chad a "Cya later" before going back home. Chad grunted and turned to walk away, only walking a couple steps before he gasped and looked down to see a hand thrust through his chest.

Chad's eyes widened and he jumped forward and off the hand. He turned around mid jump to face a tall man with long dark red hair that fell down to mid back with cold gray eyes. He wore a large white shroud that fell down to his ankles and flowed around him like a reaper's shroud. He held in his right hand a scythe with a black blade and a skeleton like handle.

The man smirked, "Fufufu, a little burst of my reiatsu and you freak out like that? Strange creatures humans are."

Chad looked down at his chest to discover that there was no wound, almost like he had imagined it, _What was that?_

Chad pulled his right arm in front of him, "Brazo Derecho del Gigante." His right arm was covered in a liquid before it solidfied. He brandished his new arm, "Right Arm of the Giant."

The scythe man gasped in fake surprise, "Oh my! What kind of power is that?" He disappeared, "It looks so impressive up close."

Chad's visible eye widened as he looked down to discover the man was inches away and squatted down to see his right arm. The man looked up at Chad and smirked, "Hm, what too fast?"

Chad quickly brought his right arm before punching forward. The man's smirk didn't leave his face as he leaned to the side and appeared behind Chad. Chad moved to turn around but was too late when his back exploded in blood. He turned his head over his shoulders to see scythe cut through his back and then through his spine.

Chad, in an unnatural act for him, screamed out as he fell to the ground, his right arm fading away, and his vision getting hazy. He hit the ground with a thud, breathing deeply and trying to stay concious.

The man smirked and stood over him, "So sad. I was hoping you would be a better challenge but you were quite weak actually. Oh well, at least you have enough reiatsu for me to eat."

He brought his scythe up and prepared to behead the large man, "Goodbye."

His scythe made a black blur in the night and blood rained through the sky.

The man gasped and looked down to see a deep cut on his chest. He looked up and glared at the two shinigami. There was one, a small kid with spiky white hair and turquoise eyes wearing a white sleeveless haori. The other one was much taller with red hair in a short ponytail with hazel eyes with a white haori with long sleeves.

He looked to his scythe to the ground to discover that the tall man was gone. He looked up again to the two people to discover another small person with long brown hair to his shoulders and pushed behind his ears with a sword on his hip and a pouch on his back, he wasn't wearing a haori. The brown haired boy was healing the tall man, his wound slowly closing and his spine resetting.

"Hm, you guys are impressive, was it you, Red Head, that cut me?"

He smirked and shook his head, "Not even, the person who cut you..." His eyes gleemed and he smirked, "Is the one who will cut you down!"

The man cocked and eyebrow before freezing and looking over his shoulder to see a woman holding out a zanpakuto, "Mow em Down, Kotomaru!" Her shikai glew white before exploding outwards in a blaze of wind, revealing the long pole-like handle , double edged sword, and the small ax near the hilt.

The man's eyes widened before jumping up, hefting his scythe in front of him. Matsuri narrowed her eyes before disappearing and reappearing in front of him. He gasped as she slashed forward, her attack being blocked by his scythe. She smirked and raised her left hand inches away from the man's face, "Hado #32, Okasen!" A ball of yellow reiatsu appeared before firing off in a horizantal blast that hit him head on in the face and pushed him back and into the ground.

Matsuri smirked and landed in front of the two Captains, "Well, he shouldn't have ben holding back."

A quiet laugh sounded out, "Fufufufu, impressive really!"

The man appeared from the smoke, looking like he hadn't taken too much damage from the kido, "What is your name, Shinigami Woman?"

Matsuri smirked and held Kotomaru in front of her, "Matsuri Kudo, Lieutenant of Squad Two."

He nodded, "Oh a Lieutenant, I'm glad, if you were something lower I would be sad. My name is Kouu Sune-ku, Ninth Seat of Tenraihana." He sighed and looked at his bare wrist, "Oh well, I must be going." He looked up and smirked as a garganta appeared behind him, "I'll be seeing you, Matsuri-kun."

He jumped behind him and into the garganta, it closing ater him almost instantly.

Matsuri sighed and put her shikai into its sheath, sealing it. She turned to everyone else and bowed, "I apologize for not finishing him!"

Captain Hitsugaya shrugged and Tadashi did the same, "No problem, we should go meet up with Rukia at Problem Child's house. Captain Hitsugaya, Matsuri, you should go to Urahara's place, around ten head to Kurosaki's house so we can talk. Saburo continue to heal Chad, when you're done we'll take him with us to Kurosaki Clinic."

Captain Hitsugaya nodded, "Very well, Lieutenant Matsuri with me." She nodded and stood behind him before they both disappeared in a shunpo. Tadashi sighed and sat next to Saburo who had a bead of sweat roll down his face.

"Man, this guy was heavy. Anyways he has about ten more minutes before he's done healing." Saburo sighed, "How you doing Chad?"

Chad grunted, "Fine...thank you."

Saburo chuckled and continued healing the large human, "I call dibs on not taking him to the clinic."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later the two Shinigami and human stood in front of Ichigo's house. Rukia was there waiting for them. Chad was leaning against Tadashi and had beads of sweat rolling down his face and his back was covered in blood. They heard a tired sigh before the door opened to show Yuzu who was wearing pink pajamas with a yellow chick on her sleeves.<p>

"Yes, I'm sorry but the clinic doesn't open unti-" She blinked and rubbed her eyes, "Saburo?" She looked at his companions, "And Takeshi-san,Rukia, oh Ichigo's friend!" She took a whiff before frowning, "Is that blood?"

Tadashi nodded, "Yeah, speaking of which Chad here is kind of hurt, he got cut up pretty bad and Saburo here was only able to perform first aid." The four of them moved inside, "It's not too bad anymore but he'll need stitches."

Yuzu nodded and ran to the foot of the stairs, "Daddy! We have an emergency patient!"

Not even a minute after her yell the whole house was awake. Isshin was running down the stairs two at a time, a doctor's coat on and a bag full of supllies. Karin was next, wearing a pink nurse uniform over her pajamas. Ichigo was last, wearing shorts and a white shirt.

Ichigo's eyes widened once he saw his best friend with a bloody back, "Chad!" Ichigo held onto Chad and with Tadashi's help, carried him more quickly to the clinic. Yuzu sighed in relief once Isshin, Karin, Ichigo, Tadashi, Rukia, and Chad were gone, leaving Saburo and Yuzu alone.

Yuzu turned to Saburo and pouted almost anrgily, "You're gone for a week and the next time I see you Sado-san is hurt." Then she sighed in relief and smiled, "At least your safe now, it seems like my charm worked." She said pointing to the charm that was tied to his zanpakuto. Then she gasped, "Oh! I just realized that this has been the first time I've seen you in your real body! Last time you were injured and covered in a blanket so that didn't count."

She hummed and tapped her chin, "You look nice, it fits you better." Her eyes widened and she pulled him into the kitchen, "Can you show me your sword?"

Saburo frowned before looking around the corner to make sure no one was there. He sighed and turned to Yuzu, drawing his zanpakuto from its sheath, "His name is Ginrairyu, my zanpakuto. He's old and stubborn but he's also really strong."

Yuzu nodded and stared into the shiny silver of the blade, "It's a he? He has such a beautiful blade."

_**Oh really now? Hear that Saburo? I have a beautiful blade.** _

Saburo grimaced, "Great, now he has something to brag about."

She giggled, "Sorry, so I remember you said something about your swords having a shi-kai?" She said as if testing the word.

Saburo nodded, "Yes. See our swords, known as a Zanpakuto, has three forms. Their first one is their sealed state which is what mine is right now. The next one is Shikai, their second state where you need to know the name of the Zanpakuto to use it, and they get special abilities. Mine for example is a lightning type. The final one is Bankai, rarely any shinigami gain this and when they do they gain about five to ten times the power of other shinigami. I can use it but even with it I'm only around Lieutenant level."

Yuzu nodded, "So, you're pretty powerful huh!" She smiled, "That's good, that means you won't be injured so much!"

Saburo frowned, "Hate to say this but I always get injured but since I'm a member of the Fourth Division, based on healing people, I rarely have to fight. Last couple times I have I was injured and almost died."

Yuzu frowned, "Really wish you wouldn't tell me that." She snapped her fingers, "I got it! Any time your hurt come to me so I can heal you!"

Before he could answer Tadashi walked in, raising an eyebrow at Saburo's zanpakuto, "Is there a reason why your zanpakuto is out?"

Yuzu smiled, "I wanted to see it." She looked at his, "Whoa, yours has fur on it? So that means that even in their sealed state they're different than others?"

Tadashi nodded, "Indeed, its due to the fact that zanpakutos are a part of a shinigamis soul." He sighed, "Mine is a stubborn old hag, always being noisy and annoying." He pulled out a chair and sat down, "Oh yeah, we didn't get to speak much the last time we met. You're Yuzu right?"

She nodded, "And you're Saburo's older brother?"

Tadashi nodded, "Yup, the one and only!" Yuzu frowned, putting away that information for later, "Well my full title is Tadashi Takeshi, Captain of Squad Five." He bowed his head, "It's surprising to see Problem Child have such nice little sisters."

Yuzu frowned, not liking the jab at her older brother,"What's wrong with Ichi-nii?"

Tadashi frowned and leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling, "Never said anything was wrong. When I saw him I thought for sure his sisters would be just like him. I mean, he is strong, stubborn, and will die for his friends. When I saw him for the first time the power was just pouring off of him, his conviction to save Rukia was astounding." Tadashi leaned forward, "I was expecting orange haired badass sisters that could cripple me with a single glance."

Saburo chuckled, "Yeah, I know how you feel but I prefer them the way they are." Yuzu blushed before shaking her head and moving to the fridge.

"I'll make us some breakfast, I have a lot to cook for. Would you prefer anything?"

Tadashi shook his head and said no, Saburo doing the same. Tadashi sighed and stood up, "Seeing how we're all over here I might as well go pick up Captain Hitsugaya and Matsuri."

He stood up and disappeared, a gust of wind breezing throughout the kitchen. Yuzu gasped and jumped back while Saburo chuckled.

"Sorry about him, he's so fast he forgets sometimes that others can't see him."

Yuzu nodded, taking a deep breath, "So can you see him?"

Saburo chuckled, "Not even a bit. There's really only a few people who can see him when he's moving full speed, even Ichigo would be hardpressed to fight him, and his Bankai relies on speed."

Yuzu nodded, "I...I didn't know your brother was so strong."

Saburo nodded as Rukia and Ichigo walked into the kitchen. Yuzu went back to cooking and the two newcomers sat down at the table.

"Yeah, well you saw his haori. Only a Captain of the Gotei 13 can wear that." Rukia nodded at Saburo's explanation.

"Indeed. I was wondering if I had to pull out my notebook and explain that way."

Ichigo grimaced, "I prefer Saburo's way. So who else is in this group?"

Saburo pointed at Rukia, "Well besides me is Rukia, there's Captain Hitsugaya, my brother Tadashi, and then Lieutenant Matsuri."

Ichigo frowned, "Matsuri? Oh that girl from Squad Two! Yeah I fought with her after I beat Ikkaku." He frowned, "But she's Lieutenant Level? Didn't seem like it."

Saburo chuckled and shook his head, "At the beginning they wanted the Ryoka alive. If she really tried you wouldn't have walked away without any injuries. She's stronger than Ikkaku even."

Rukia nodded, "Indeed. EVen though she's only been a Shinigami for twenty years she quickly rose in the ranks of the Second Division. In a way, you could say she's a genius."

A gust of wind was there only warning before three people appeared. Tadashi was the first to appear, then Captain Hitsugaya, and finally Matsuri.

Tadashi moved to lean against the counter, "Sorry about the wait, Matsuri was asleep and Yoruichi kept trying to get me to drink some sake with her." He muttered under his breath, "Probably to get embarrassing stories about Soifon."

Matsuri blushed and pouted, "Hey! At least I don't...shut up!"

Tadashi laughed and pointed, "Well Yuzu this is Matsuri, Lieutenant of Squad Two under Captain Soifon. The other one is Captain Hitsugaya of Squad Ten." He waved his hand at Saburo and Rukia, "You know Saburo and Rukia already and I already introduced myself."

Matsuri's eyes gleamed and she leaned towards Yuzu, "Oh! So you're Yuzu! Saburo has told me a lot about you! I'm glad to finally meet you!"

Yuzu spluttered and nodded, a small blush on her face.

Captain Hitsugaya muttered, "So Kurosaki's sisters know about Seireitei now?"

Tadashi nodded, "Well, thanks to Saburo over here." At that Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Saburo and Rukia smacked his arm.

"Stupid Strawberry! They would've known sooner or later!"

Ichigo's face reddened in anger, "My name isn't Strawberry, Midget!"

Tadashi smirked, "You know, you should just confess already, it's so much more fun afterwards."

The two of them froze and blushed before jumping out of their seats and glaring at him, "You're not one to talk!"

Tadashi smirked, "Actually, Soifon and I have started to 'date' as you kids say these days. So in essence, I am the only one here who can talk."

Ignoring Rukia and Ichigo's surprised looks Captain Hitsugaya groaned, "Can we get down to business now? This is a very dire situation, where one of your friends almost died."

That shut everyone up and Tadashi stepped forward, taking his air of seriousness, "I apologize, Captain Hitsugaya. Alright then, down to business. In light of recent events it has become aware that Karakura Town is an area of interest to Tenraihana. Just this morning a member of Tenraihana, Kouu Sune-ku the Ninth Seat, attacked Yasutora Sado and had taken him out in a single slash that cut through his spine and would've paralyzed him for life if it wasn't for the direct healing from Saburo. It is unsure whether or not that this Kouu is the Master to that Adjuchas you fought but if so then he is stronger than what we thought. He himself is Lieutenant Level but if he wore the Master then he is able to control Hollows, that puts his risk at a Captain Level threat." He pointed at Rukia and Saburo, "You two will be guarding Yuzu and Karin, and in effect of that their Karakura South Primary School."

Saburo nodded and Rukia grumbled, obviously wanting to go back to High School. Ichigo however save it for her.

"Well, I'm not too sure about Saburo yet but I wouldn't trust the job of protecting my sisters with anyone other than you, Rukia."

Rukia gasped and her eyes widened, turning to Ichigo with surprise etched on her face, "I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed, "I'm not repeating that Rukia." He turned to Tadashi, "What's next?"

Tadahi nodded, "Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsuri will be protecting Karakura Park and the surrounding area." The two nodded and Tadashi continued, "And finally Ichigo and I will be guarding the High School, meaning I'll have to enroll at the school..."

Everyone nodded and after five minutes enjoyed a nice, healthy breakfast. Isshin had came in during the middle of their breakfast and had told them that Chad was doing well but needed lots of sleep and not to move around. After that he had gone back to bed. Karin had sat down with them all and had then asked something everyone else had overlooked.

"Red Head, when you came in you were the one holding Chad right?"

Tadashi nodded, "Yes, why?"

She took a bite of her omelet, "Well, Dad came down before any of us and he saw Chad right? But Chad was leaning against you and was barely on the ground. Not only that but you helped him into the clinic. I was wondering what he saw so I was watching him the whole time. There was a moment when I swear he looked at you."

Tadashi shrugged, hoping that she wasn't getting to what he thought she was, "What's so important about that?"

Karin narrowed her eyes, "You know everything about this family, how Ichigo could always see spirits, how I can, and recently Yuzu. You also knew that our father can't see spirits. And yet," Karin's eye peered over to watch Tadashi's expressions, "you weren't surprised when you guys made eye contact."

Tadashi masked his surprise well, to the point where only Hitsugaya saw it, "Even a non spiritual person will still feel the presence of a spiritual being if they are close. You are simply looking too far into nothing more than natural human insticnt."

Karin frowned and took a drink of milk, "Hmph."

Tadashi inwardly sighed and looked over at Captain Hitsugaya who raised his eyebrows discretely, _There's no way I can tell him that their dad was the previous Captain of Squad Ten. _

Tadashi sighed, "I'm sure you all know just how large this threat is so I won't hold back. Everyone please do prepare yourselves, prepare to face enemies of Lieutenant and Captain Level. If you aren't ready to face such a threat then..." He looked up at everyone, his eyes cold, "You will die."

Everyone nodded gravely. Yuzu was holding back tears and Karin was frowning, her eyes glistening as well. Saburo sighed and just rubbed his right arm, Rukia and Ichigo shared a glance, Matsuri rubbed a finger against her Lieutenant badge, thinking on her brother. Captain Hitsugaya just sighed.

"Fool, we already know that." He looked up at Tadashi with his cold eyes, "We are Shinigami after all."


	24. Bleach Chronicles:Calm Before the Storm!

Rukia sat on a roof, her eyes downcast. Saburo frowned down at her, his hand on his zanpakuto.

"Rukia, what's wrong?"

Rukia tensed and jumped up, "Nothing! Nothing at all."

Saburo nodded, frowning, "Alright then, if you say so." Saburo sat on the edge of the roof, the same one he had sat on weeks ago, the same one where you could look into Yuzu and Karin's classroom.

Rukia nodded and smiled down at the classroom, "You know, I'm actually glad you were able to let Yuzu and Karin know. His sisters were always worrying over him, how he was always tired or hurt. Now they at least know why, and I have a feeling they are going to try and help him now."

Saburo nodded, "Yeah, me too. What a weird family they are, those Kurosaki."

* * *

><p>"Class please welcome our new transfer student, he'll only be here for a couple weeks but please make him feel welcomed." Ms. Ochi stated and once she was done the door slid open. The rest of the class, minus Ichigo, was interested to see the new student and once he walked in the students started tto whisper.<p>

He was tall with red hair in a small ponytail, hazel eyes, a playful smile, and wearing the gray school uniform with a blue undershirt. He turned to the board and picked up a chalk before writing his name quickly and fluently. He bowed, his smile still present, "My name is Tadashi Takeshi, I hope that we can get along."

Ms. Ochi nodded and pointed to the back next to Orihime, "Take a seat next to Inoue." He did so and he smiled at her once he was situated.

"I never was able to thank you for healing my little brother's arm, so thank you so much." She just waved her hands and smiled. It looked like she wanted to say more but couldn't when the teacher began to teach.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Tadashi, who was normally able to handle even the Captain's Meetings, was bored and exhausted. Bored because he had learned all the things that were taught when the teacher's parents weren't even alive yet and exhausted because he had to avoid over zealous girls all day. Usually people in Soul Society knew he was off limits or they had to deal with a jealous Soifon.<p>

It goes without saying that a jealous Soifon is a scary Soifon.

Tadashi was now walking with Ichigo back to his house, his bag hanging limply by his side.

"I think I'll quit school, drop out...you kids still do that right?"

Ichigo frowned, inwardly laughing at the Captain, "Exactly when was the last time you had to transfer into a school?"

Tadashi sighed and thought for a second, "I believe it was July 12, 1943."

Ichigo gulped before dropping the subject, _That long ago?_

The two came upon the Kurosaki home and immediately raised their eyebrows when they heard the normally stoic Captain Hitsugaya yell out.

"I'm not an Elementary Kid!"

The two walked into the house, seeing Rukia and Yuzu watching Chappy in the living room, Saburo drinking a cup of water in the kitchen, and Captain Hitsugaya talking(more like yelling) with Karin.

"What's going on here, Captain Hitsugaya?"

Karin looked over at the red haired Captain, "Oh, Shiro here was denying that he was a school student."

"Oh, I know he's small and young but he's actually quite smart." Tadashi spoke and Hitsugaya closed his eyes and nodded in agreement, "But if you put him in human years then he's your age so you are only half right."

Hitsugaya nodded to that, "Yes in fac-" He paused before his face grew red from anger, "Captain Takeshi!"

He shrugged with a smile and sat down on the couch next to Yuzu who didn't seem to notice him there, "Sorry Captain Hitsugaya, I just couldn't resist. Where's Matsuri?"

"Over here." She said and everyone looked over to see her walking down the stairs, her hair wet and wearing a large black shirt that fell to her knees, "Sorry I was taking a shower. I miss anything?"

Rukia looked up, "Nope, it's a repeat anyways."

Matsuri looked over at her with a small smile, "Oh I wasn't talking about Chappy, besides I like foxes more. I was making sure nothing big happened."

Rukia and Yuzu jumped off the couch and turned to her, "B-But foxes eat Chappy!" Both said in unison with tears rolling down their face.

Matsuri smiled with her eyes closed, "Maybe that's why I like it so much!"

Saburo sighed, "Am I the only one concerned that we're relaxing like this with Tenraihana out there?"

Matsuri appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, "Don't be so boring Sabu! Have fun, live a little!"

Unbeknown to her but known to everyone else Yuzu was glaring at her, pouting at the same time with a dark purple air around her.

_Sabu...Sabu...Wait...why am I getting so offended by this?_

Ichigo groaned and fell on the couch where Rukia was sitting, "It's too noisy here. What is this, some group hang out?"

Rukia nodded and sat between Tadashi and Ichigo, "You know, I don't mind this, it's nice to be with everyone here. I'm glad we can relax like this before the big fight with Tenraihana."

Tadashi nodded, "True." He looked behind him to see Yuzu talking with Saburo, Captain Hitsugaya and Karin bickering with each other and Matsuri chugging down a glass of milk, "Almost makes us seem normal."

At that moment Tadashi and Captain Hitsugaya's pagers went off. They opened them immediately and in the next second were out of their bodies and racing out the door. Rukia, Matsuri, and Saburo were next, Rukia quickly shoving Kon's, who was relaxing nearby, mod soul done Ichigo's throat, and with that the four shinigami were outside trying to catch up to the two Captains.

Yuzu and Karin frowned for a second before Karin grabbed a bag of soccer balls and Yuzu a pan. They grinned to each other before running outside and in the direction that they felt them going.

With the shinigami even Ichigo was hard pressed to catch up with the two Captains. After a while they were able to and once they did they could see the worry etched on Tadashi's face.

"Hey what's going on? You guys can't just run off like that without telling us what's going on! For all we know someone could've died!"

Captain Hitsugaya looked over at Ichigo, "Chances are that that's true."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "W-What do you mean? What happened?"

Tadashi gulped, "The reiatsu of Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, and Zennosuke Kurumadani have disappeared."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, at least it's the shortest chapter since Chapter 13. <strong>


	25. Bleach Chronicles:Seven and Six Arrive!

It was a blood bath. The once clean track field was now littered with four bodies, all laying in a pool of their own blood. Orihime was laying face down, Chad laying over her as if he tried to cover her with his own body. Uryuu was laying on his back, a long wound on his chest that soaked his uniform. Zennosuke, the afro haired shinigami who guarded Karakura Town in the background, layed against a tree, his zanpakuto shattered next to him.

Saburo's reaction was instant. He raced towards CHad and Orihime who he deemed more injured. He quickly, and carefully pulled Chad off of Orihime and started immediate first aid. Matsuri ran to Uryuu and quickly began to heal him with her healing kido. Hitsugaya and Tadashi went to Zennosuke and started to heal them, neither of the two all that well versed in healing kido.

"Chad, Uryuu, Orihime? Get up!" Ichigo screamed, his eyes wide and face pale. Rukia next to him tried to pull him away but he was too strong, "Damn it, get up!"

No one answered him.

He fell to his knees, gulping as Rukia fell next to him and tried to console him, "They'll be fine Ichigo, just let the others heal them okay?"

From where he was Saburo spoke up, "I'm going to have to call in back up, these guys need to be healed by Captain Unohana or Lieutenant Isane, I can only stop the bleeding here with Chad and Orihime, the other two will be fine but these two are in the danger zone." He looked over his shoulders to Rukia, "Call it in Rukia, either get them here or we need to move them to Seireitei!"

Rukia nodded, seperating with Ichigo and pulling out her own cell. SHe pressed a few buttons before bringing the phone to her ear, "This is Officer Kuchiki of Squad 13, we have four injured, two in the danger zone, the other two needing immediate healing. Third Seat Saburo of Squad Four has requested the aid of Captain Unohana or Lieutenant Isane. The injured are Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, Uryu Ishida, and Zennosuke Kurumadani."

There was sound from the other end before they ended the call, Rukia sighing in relief, "It seems that the Research and Development saw the fade of reiatsu on their scanners, help is already on the way."

Not even three minutes after saying that a seikamon appeared behind Ichigo. Rukia turned to it but Ichigo continued to stare at the bodies of his three best friends.

The seikamon opened up to reveal Lieutenant Isane and four other Forth Sqaud Members.

"Alright, you two, go relieve Captain Tadasi and Hitsugaya. You two assist Lieutenant Matsuri!" They were off like rockets, immediately going to work. The two Captains muttered their thanks before walking back to Rukia and Ichigo.

Ichigo was hypervenilating, clenching his knees for support, "They'll be okay, they'll be okay." It seemed that he was trying to reassure himself. Tadashi sighed and closed his eyes.

_Not another one. My first two missions...I can't let anyone else die here...they can't._

RUkia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders, bringing him to rest on her chest, "Who could've done something like this?"

Captain Hitsugaya decided to answer that, "It wasn't the scythe user, these wounds appear to be from an ax."

Rukia clenched her teeth, "Damn those Tenraihana."

"Shit, we're losing him! Saburo, prepare for emergency surgery, we don't have time to move his body!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and panned over to Chad. Saburo had just ripped off Chad's shirt while Isane was preparing medical tools.

"His reiatsu is stabilized but his physical body is broken. He has broken ribs, a couple of which raptured his right lung. Not only that but his heart also took some damage when he protected Orihime. The Fourth Division usually heals the reaitsu body first but with their cases they need to do the opposite. If they were shinigami then it would be different." Captain Hitsugaya said, hearing Isane and Saburo muttering to each other.

Tadashi looked over at Hitsugaya, "There's no time to explain to him, what we need to do now is go and find this bastard. He may still be here and just hiding his reiatsu. You go check the the east side of town, I'll check the west. Meet up at Urahara's Shop, we may need their help with this after all."

The two Captains nodded to each other before shunpoing away.

Ichigo, still holding onto Rukia, gasped as he heard Uryu coughing.

Matsuri yelled out, "Uryu Ishida is stabilized and waking up, he's out of the danger zone."

Uryuu coughed before looking up at the Lieutenant, "Orihime, Chad...Zennosuke...are they okay?"

Matsuri nodded even though they didn't know of their true condition yet. Uryu smiled and closed his eyes, "T-That's good. The person who attacked us...I wasn't able to read her reiatsu but I could tell...she's as strong as a Captain!" After he said that his breathing changed, falling unconcious.

Matsuri groaned and the two people helping her heal him sighed, "Go and help with Orihime now, let Saburo and Isane heal Chad themselves." The two nodded and procceded to heal Orihime so their Third Seat and Lieutenant didn't have to heal two people at once.

Ichigo sighed once he saw Uryu was alright. Rukia smiled before sighing and pulling Ichigo to his feet, "You should go home and rest, they'll be here when you wake up."

He shakingly nodded, "Y-Yeah...I'll just...wait for them at home..."

He stood up and Rukia started to lead him home.

* * *

><p>Karin and Yuzu had just passed by the park on the way to the high school where Karin could faintly sense everyone's reiatsu when they heard the screams. Yuzu and Karin ran to a stop light and looked down the street to see cars flying through the air and crashing into buildings and other cars.<p>

Yuzu gasped, "What's going on?"

Karin's eyes didn't leave the street, "I-I don't know. I don't even see anything!"

They both looked at each other before nodding, running further up the street and past the fleeing civilians. They ducked under cars, avoided any of the fires and broken glass on the ground.

While they weren't looking something came flying towards them, landing in front of them and cracking the pavement. They stopped and backed up, looking down at broken and twisted motorcycle.

Yuzu gulped, "Is...is that blood?"

Karin pulled her away, "I need to go find if anyone over there is alive, you stay here okay?"

She shook her head, "No, I need to stay with you!"

_She's way too soft to see anything more if she continues on, this way at least I can keep her out of the danger zone. _

Karin smiled and patted her head, keeping her eyes open for anything else, "I'll be fine, have some faith in your older twin sister." She smiled before turning and running up the street, calling for any survivors.

Yuzu sighed, worry clear in her eyes, "Be safe, Karin."

* * *

><p>Karin had thankfully not seen any bodies, just broken cars, a couple of which were hanging out of the the buildings on either side of the street.<p>

"Hello? Anybody here?"

There was nothing so she decided to continue down the street but stopped when she the wall of flames in front of her.

It was truly a scene from the apocalpyse. Cars broken and overturned, buildings with broken windows and cars, streetlamps out of the ground and laying across the street, fires spreading throughout the whole area.

Karin coughed as the smoke from the fire enveloped the whole area, "Hello? Someone answer me!"

She dropped her bag of soccerballs to cover her mouth better, trying not to breath in the smoke.

"Hey."

She gasped and turned around to see a tall dark skinned woman wearing a fur trimmed brown shirt. She had shoulder guards on that was covered in gray/brown fur that covered her shoulders. Her arms were bare until her hands where she wore black gloves. She wore black pants that was covered in the same colored fur from the knee down.

But what Karin was most intimidated by was the large viking ax on her back that was easily twice the size of Karin but only a little taller than its owner.

"Hm, you can see me?" The woman narrowed her brown eyes, "You have a good amount of reiatsu for a girl your age. I'm impressed."

Karin gulped, "Are you the one who's doing this?" It was getting hard to breath, even her voice was getting raspy now.

The woman frowned before waving her hand, the smoke fading away and allowing Karin to breath, "No, that would be my companion." She pointed over to the wall of flames, "That would be him, do be careful. He loves to eat children."

Karin gulped and looked over at the wall of flames to see them part and reveal a large bulky man with pale skin and ripped muscles. He wore black hakama leggings and a ripped and torn white shirt that was barely hanging on. He was bald and only had one eye, the other covered by a burn scar that covered the whole left side of his face to his chin.

"Young girl, what is your name?"

Karin gulped and looked back at the tall woman, "Karin...Karin Kurosaki." She took a breath before straightening up, "Tell him to stop, he's hurting innocent people!"

The woman shrugged, "It's an order from Number Two himself, we have no choice. Our orders were to reak havoc and kill any reiatsu aware people." She sighed, "My name is Kameyo, I'm afraid that since you can see me I'll have to kill you."

Karin's eyes widened and she stepped back, tripping over her bag of forgotten soccerballs. Kameyo pulled the ax off her back and lifted it above her head.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick."

Karin closed her eyes as the ax barrowed towards her.

She opened her eyes with a gasp, the first thing she saw being being the spot where she had just been. The ax was impaled in the concrete, the concrete cracking around it. Kameyo pulled the ax out and frowned, "It took you a while to get here. I thought we wouldn't get so far until that." She turned to the big brute throwing cars, "Tokodoki! You can stop now."

The brute stopped, grunting and put down a streetlight, "Kam-e-yo."

Karin frowned and looked up, her eyes widening and a small blush appearing on her cheeks. She was being held in the arms of the person she was teasing not even thirty minutes prior. She was being held bridal style, cradled to his chest.

"Shiro?"

He frowned as he looked down at her, "Fool, what are you doing here? You know you'll just be in my way."

Karin nodded with a small smile, "We saw what was going on and thought we should go see if they're survivors. Didn't get too far though."

He sighed and looked up, "Stupid girl." He narrowed his eyes at Kameyo, "I'll be back."

He turned and shunpoed away.

Kameyo frowned, "He just leaves us here? Seems irresponsible."

"He did that because we're here."

Kamey and even the brute Tokodoki turned and looked up to see Tadashi and Matsuri. Matsuri pulled out her zanpakuto and pointed it at the woman.

"She's the one who attacked them. She's mine." She narrowed her eyes and her reiatsu skyrocketed, "It just so happens that I owe that girl you attacked." Kameyo nodded and hefted her ax in front of her.

Tadashi frowned and looked towards the brute, "He's dumb but he's insanely powerful. He's stronger than Noroi."

Kameyo nodded, "His name is Tokodoki, the Sixth Seat of Tenraihana. The only reason he's not higher up is because he's dumb and can't think straight."

Tokodoki walked forward, "Shi-nig-ami!" Tadashi appeared in front of him, looking up the three or four feet up at Tokodoki's face.

_This guy makes Captain Komamura look small! Not only is he three or four feet taller than me his arms are at least as big as me!_

"Shi-nig-ami! Shi-nig-ami! Kill! Kill!" He pounded his chest and yelled, his reiatsu creating a pressure around the whole area.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow while Matsuri's knees wobbled and Kameyo groaned.

Kameyo turned towards Matsuri, "Why don't we find another place to fight?"

Matsuri nodded, "I agree. Let's go." The two shunpoed away, leaving Tadashi and Tokodoki.

Tadashi sighed and looked up, "Ready to st-" He jumped away as Tokodoki's fist slammed into the ground, cracking the concrete and throwing up debris.

Tadashi's eyes widened, _Damn, there's no form to his attack, it's all just brute strength, and I don't see any zanpakuto or wepaon of any kind, does he just depend on Hakuda?_

He disappeared and reappared behind Tadashi who turned around with wide eyes as Tokodoki's fists slammed into Tadashi's face. Tadashi was sent flying, tumbling over the ground and skidding into a building that collapsed on top of him.

Tokodoki smiled, a happy gleam in his eyes, "Dead dead dead!"

The debris where the building once was shifted and Tadashi appeared, not all that injured but his Captain's haori with a few rips in it but still holding on perfectly.

"Damn, you pack a punch." Tadashi groaned before pulling off his Captain's haori and zanpakuto and laying them on the ground. He cracked his neck, "Alright, now I'm ready."

Tokodoki disappeared again, almost surprising Tadashi with his speed and punching forward, Tadashi grinning and crouching down. He brought back his right hand and punched forward, his fist meeting Tokodoki's, the moment they touched a bright silver light enveloped the area.


	26. Bleach Chronicles:Power of Six and Seven

Matsuri and Kameyo appeared high above ground, standing in the sky above the park. Kameyo sighed and lifted her ax to rest against her shoulder.

"I don't believe I caught your name, Shinigami."

Matsuri narrowed her eyes, "My name is Matsuri Kudo, Lieutenant of Squad Two."

Kameyo nodded, "A Lieutenant? Then you should put up a better fight that the last people. I'm Kameyo, Seventh Seat of Tenraihana."

Matsuri kept her zanpakuto in front of her, "Before I kill you let me ask you something. Why did you attack them?"

Kameyo raised an eyebrow, "I attacked them because I was ordered to. We can't have such a great medic on your side, Orihimi Inoue I believe her name was. My orders were to wipe out the medic, cause mayhem in the town until the substitute shinigami came or the Captains. Then kill them. With them out of the way we can approach Karakura Town, and next Seireitei."

Matsuri's dark red/purple reiatsu reiatsu appeared around her, "So your overall goal is complete destruction of Seireitei. Why Karakura Town though?"

Kameyo smirked, "I'll tell you if you win, Kudo."

Matsuri growled, "Mow em down, Kotomaru!" Her zanpakuto glew white before exploding outwards in a blaze of wind, revealing the long pole-like handle , double edged sword, and the small ax near the hilt.

Once Kotomaru was completely formed she disappeared before apearing in front and above Kameyo. She slashed down quickly, meeting the top of the ax. Kameyo pushed off and skid against the air, looking as if they were standing on solid ground.

Kamey smiled and twirled her ax, "Good, you should hold off pretty well."

Matsuri didn't answer and instead jumped forward to attack, ducking under Kameyo's swing and slashing up. Kameyo disappeared, Matsuri's zanpakuto cutting through the afterimage. Kameyo appeared behind Matsuri and punched her in the back. Matsuri gasped out and was sent flying down to the ground before righting herself and immediately raising herleft hand up, "Hado #58, Tenran!"

From her hand a small tornado appeared before exploding upwards and widening. Kameyo's eyes widened as she brought her hands up to protect her from the sharp winds.

Once the wind died down she dropped her hands, looking on with a frown when she didn't see Matsuri.

Matsuri appeared above her, twirling her shikai above her head and swing down. Kameyo looked up and frowned when she noticed the swing wouldn't even be close to hitting her.

"Koso Renbu!"

The moment her zanpakuto was full swing a pillar of blue energy appeared above Kameyo that instantly slammed down, not giving her time to even block. Kameyo gasped out, the pillar slamming into her torso and throwing her down towards the earth. The pillar continued to push her towards the ground when Kameyo growled.

"Enough!" Her reiatsu skyrocketed and the pillar dissipitated. She disappeared, reappearing in front of Matsuri, "You're good so far. You even forced me to use my shikai."

Matsuri's eyes widened, _Wait, that's a zanpakuto?! I've never heard of one being something other than a katana! _

She growled out and lifted the zanpakuto above her head by the end of the pole, "Execute the wicked, Girochin!"

The ax glew red before breaking apart into a mist that quickly flew to Kameyo's arms and shoulders. The mist seemed to solidfy over them before the red light faded away to reveal metal shoulder guards with a blue crystal on the end. On her arms was a metal silver guantlet attached to a large rectangle blade, like the guillotine. Her hands were inside the guillotine blade, resting inside a half dome that was the center for the blade.

Matsuri gulped at the reiatsu Kameyo was throwing off, _Holy hell, there's no chance I can fight her! _

Kameyo smiled sadly, "No one has ever survived my shikai, Matsuri of Squad Two. I hope you lived a good life."

She disappeared and reappeared in front of Matsuri and quickly punched forward. Matsuri gasped and brought up her zanpakuto, being pushed back from the force of the swing.

Kameyo sighed as she saw Matsuri's arms shake from the effort of blocking her attack, "It seems I was too quick to judge you. You lasted longers than the others though, you should take honor in that."

Kameyo brought back her left hand and punched forward, bringing her right hand back from Matsuri's shikai. The moment her left hand hit Matsuri's zanpakuto it shattered and sent Matsuri flying through the air.

Matsuri's eyes were wide with panic once she righter herself, cradling what was left of her zanpakuto in her hand, "Kotomaru! Answer me!"

_**I'm a part of your soul, Matsuri-kun, I'll be fine. I live as long as you do. For now just retreat, this woman'll be the death of you.**_

Matsuri sighed once she heard the voice of her zanpakuto spirit, "I'll be fine. You just rest." She sighed as she sheathed what was left of the blade, returning it to its sealed state. She looked up at Kameyo with narrowed eyes, "I hate to use this, but Captain Soifon said to use it when there was no other choice."

Kameyo smiled, "So you have an ace in the hole? Good, this was getting boring."

Matsuri sighed as the clothing on her back and arms started moving, "Limiter, release!" On her chest a black pasque flower started to glow dark orange before fading away.

Kameyo's eyes widened as she fully sensed Matsuri's reiatsu, "You're stronger now. I'd say you were Ninth Seat potional, maybe eighth."

Matsuri looked up, her usual bright blue eyes filled with determination, "I'd much rather stay as a Lieutenant actually." She smiled, "I owe so much to Captain Soifon and Tadashi, it's only because of them that I'm here now. I know that you might kill me, that I'll lose, but I can die happy and with no regrets. And it's all because of them." She closed her eyes and sent a small smile before whispering under her breath.

"Shunko."

Her usual reiatsu was now replaced with white, shooting off like lightning around her. The clothing on her arms and back was ripped to shreds, the front of her clothing falling down and resting against her legs. She sighed and ripped off the tattered clothing. She sighed and watched on as her Lieutenant badge fell to the earth.

Matsuri fell into a stance, inwardly thankful for her chest bindings that were the only thing covering her chest.

Kameyo smiled, "Seems po-" She choked as Matsuri slammed her hand into her stomach, throwing her back before giving chase.

In the next second Kameyo was being thrown around, loud claps filling the air as Matsuri ruthlessly attacked her.

"Raioken!" In the next second Matsuri was above Kameyo and unleashed dozens of hits into Kamey's torso, someone staying in the same spot throughout the dozens of hits. At the end of it Kameyo, started to fall, Matsuri shunpoing away.

Matsuri gulped as the white reiatsu faded, "Damn it, I knew that it would take me all my energy to use it. How does Captain Soifon do this so easily?"

"Impressive, if you could hold that on for een five minutes then this would've been one of the best fights I've had." Matsuri weakly turned around to face Kameyo, the only damage being the large purple bruise on her stomach and side.

"But it seems that you're at your limit. Shame, I've been having fun."

Matsuri smiled weekly, feeling her muscles rip. She took a deep breath, "Tell me, how much were you holding back?"

Kameyo frowned before closing her eyes, as if she didn't want Matsuri to know, "I was using 50% of my full power. Are you ready to die?"

Matsuri smiled, "Yeah, I think I'm good."

Kameyo nodded before disappearing, slashing into Matsuri's stomach as she reappeared. Matsuri gasped, blood spilling from her stomach. Her bright blue eyes faded and closed as she fell to the earth below her.

_That's all, a couple bruises and that's the best I could do. Oh how shameful. Captain Soifon, Captain Tadashi, I'm sorry that I could never fully pay you back for saving me from starving. I'm sure if Fujimaru was still here he would say the same. If it wasn't for you two then I would've died a long time ago. I just wish...that I could meet Fujimaru at least one more time..._

"Get up, Matsuri."

_Who's that? Who's calling for me?_

"Get the hell up, Matsuri!"

Matsuri's eyes snapped open, seeing a tall man with dirty blonde hair with a red ribbon hanging from his hair that fell down his left shoulder.

_Brother Fujimaru?_

She blinked and her brother was replaced with a scowling orange-haired teenager, "Who gave you permission to die?"

Matsuri groaned, "I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes bfore turning to someone, "Take her." In the next second she was pulled out of his hands and was now being held by Lieutenant Isane with Rukia right next to them.

Lieutenant Isane nodded and along with Matsuri disappeared, heading towards the Kurosaki Clinic where Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Zennosuke were resting after being healed.

Rukia glanced upwards to the amazonian looking woman who was looking down with a small smile, "Lieutenant Matsuri was a newly instated Lieutenant but she's well known for her speed and skill at Kido. For her to be beaten so easily by a single opponent should show how strong this person is. What I'm trying to say is, don't hold back."

Ichigo grunted, pulling off his zanpakuto off his back, the wrapping falling undone, "Hold back? How can I possibly hold back when I'm facing the person who attacked my friends?"

Rukia gulped as Ichigo's reiatsu was fully unleashed, making her knees wobble and their opponent even look affected.

"This is my fight Rukia, go on home. I'll be there soon."

Rukia nodded, "Of course, I'll see you soon, Ichigo."

The moment she was gone Kameyo fell down to Ichigo's level, "I take it your stronger than that Lieutenant then. I'm Kameyo, Seventh Seat of Tenraihana, and you?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami."

Kameyo's eyes widened, _He's Ichigo Kurosaki? Our target? _

She was forced from her thoughts when Ichigo jumped in front of her, slamming his fist into her bruise. She coughed and flew back, looking up at Ichigo with a look akin to fear in her eyes.

"Hurry up and stop holding back." Ichigo glared at her and put his zanpakuto in front of him, grabbing onto his right arm, "Or else this fight will be way to quick."

Kameyo nodded and made an x over her chest with her arms.

In unison they yelled out, filling the air with their reiatsu, "BANKAI!"

* * *

><p>Tadashi pushed off of Tokodoki who cradled his fist from where he hit Tadashi's. He sighed and shook his shoulders.<p>

"Man, and with my limiter too. But still, there's not a lot of people who can fight me with Hakuda."

Tokodoki looked down at Tadashi, "Hand. Hand hurt! Hurt!" Tadashi frowned before Tokodoki jumped into the air. Tadashi groaned and jumped back as Tokodoki landed where Tadashi was standing before.

"Kill! Kill!" He punched forward, Tadashi jumping over the first fist and landed on Tokodoki's shoulder in a crouch. He raised his right hand until it was right next to Tokodoki's head.

Tadashi sighed and with a simle flick sent Tokodoki flying. Tadashi landed on the ground as Tokodoki slammed into the side of a building.

_Oni Headpoke. It's been a while since I've used that move._

Tokodoki walked out of the debris, looking perfectly fine, "Shi-nig-ami!" He pounded on his chest before opening his mouth, a ball of red reiatsu forming.

Tadashi gulped, "Cero?"

Tokodoki leaned back before throwing his head forward, his cero firing off in a flat horizontal blast. Tadashi jumped into the air, narrowly dodging the cero.

Once the cero died down a stream of steam flew out of Tokodoki's mouth and he had a dumb expression in his one eye, "Hey! I thought we had an unspoken Hakuda only rule!" Tadashi yelled out as he landed next to his zanpakuto and Captain haori. He reached down and slipped on his haori.

"Shi-nig-ami!"

Tadashi sighed and picked up his zanpakuto, slipping it into his sash, "Seriously! I get it! Shi-nig-ami this Shi-nig-ami that!" He grumbled under his breath and threw forward both his hands, both his middle and index fingers forward before drawing back blue reiatsu.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!" Tadashi threw forward both his hands, making a cross with both his hands, "Hado #73, Soren Sokatsui!"

A massive beam of concetrated blue reiatsu was fired off towards Tokodoki who didn't know better to dodge. The beam slammed into his chest, pushing him back before he stopped moving. His eye turned white and he screamed.

"K**I**L**L! SHINIGAMI!"**

He was surrounded by a red reiatsu and his muscles expanded before he brought back his right fist and punched the beam. The beam shattered as if glass and Tadashi gasped as the next second Tokodoki's fist slammed into his stomach. Tadashi coughed as he was lifted off the ground before Tokodoki's other fist hammered him back into the ground. Tadashi groaned before Tokodoki stomped on him.

After a dozen stomps Tadashi was laying in a crater, his broken left arm being his worst injury. Tokodoki pulled back both his fists before punching forward.

Tadashi sighed as if the fists were coming for him in slow motion, _Yeah, stronger than Noroi by a landslide. Only way I could beat him is if I used Bankai. But at this point I feel as if I'm relying on it._

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Tokodoki's fist stopped moving and he groaned in confusion. He shook them until he noticed they were covered in ice.

"Cold...Cold!"

Captain Hitsugaya landed next to Tadashi and sighed, "Fool. Why didn't you use your zanpakuto?"

Tadashi groaned weakly and sat up, "Well he wasn't using anything so I thought I should return the favor you know? Well my left hand is broken but I can still use my Shikai. I'd rather not use my Bankai though."

Hitsugaya nodded and Tadashi stood up. He pulled his zanpakuto out, "Seems like I'll be relying on you again, Shoushikaen."

_**Hmpth, not surprised, men always rely on us woman in the end.**_

Tadashi chuckled and crouched into a stance, putting his zanpakuto to the left of him toward the ground using only his right hand, _Woman? More like beast._

"Shift in the Night, Shoushikaen!"

His blade turned black, shrunk down, the brown fur guard turned black, and the hilt turned black with red diamonds.

Tokodoki screamed and broke through the ice, his red reiatsu enveloping him, "Shi-nig-ami!" He opened his mouth, a noticeably larger ball of red reiatsu forming.

He threw his head forward and fired off his cero, basking the area in red.


End file.
